MAGICA ATRACCION
by thetigger
Summary: Ya faltaba poco para navidad y Tomoyo, madre soltera, sabia que deberia disfrutar de aquellas vacaciones en las cumbres nevadas de los alpes con su hijo. Pero le resultaba dificil cuando tenia que ver cada dia al hombre que ejercia sobre ella un efecto abrazador: Touya Kinomoto.
1. prologo

**Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación, sé que todavía no termino las anteriores pero ya se acerca navidad y me encantan estas historias románticas, la historia se llama MAGICA ATRACCION de Rebeca Winters, la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor con mi pareja favorita Touya-Tomoyo espero sus review recuerden la historia no es mía ni la serie de Sakura tampoco (ya quisiera yo****).**

**MAGICA ATRACCION**

**PROLOGO**

Ya faltaba poco para la navidad y Tomoyo, madre soltera, sabía que debería disfrutar de aquellas vacaciones en las cumbres nevadas de los Alpes con su hijo. Pero le resultaba difícil cuando tenía que ver cada día al hombre que ejercía sobre ella un efecto devastador: Touya Kinomoto.

Siempre había habido una fuerte atracción entre ellos, pero era el hermano de su difunto marido y Tomoyo estaba decidida a guardar distancia. Sin embargo, los paseos en trineo y los momentos sentada frente al fuego crepitante de la chimenea con Touya la estaban acercando a él, y sabía que antes o después tendría que hacer frente a sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre que además, conectaba tan bien con su hijo.

**Notas: espero les guste, y me lo hagan saber, pronto actualizare mis demás historias, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación, sé que todavía no termino las anteriores pero ya se acerca navidad y me encantan estas historias románticas, la historia se llama MAGICA ATRACCION de Rebeca Winters, la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor con mi pareja favorita Touya-Tomoyo espero sus review recuerden la historia no es mía ni la serie de Sakura tampoco (ya quisiera yo****).**

**MAGICA ATRACCION**

**CAPITULO 1**

¡Takashi! ! Estoy aquí ¡ llamo Tomoyo Kinomoto a su hijo, agitando las manos.

Se quedo junto al coche y el pequeño de seis años bajo las escaleras de la entrada del colegio y corrió hacia ella. Como era viernes, los niños ese día salían dos horas antes de lo normal.

El viento había cambiado de sureste a noreste, lo que significaba que se avecinaba una tormenta de nieve. Pronto Crystal Peak, la montaña, de más de tres metros de altura, estaría coronada por la nieve.

Tomoyo, que había sido iniciada en el esquí apenas había aprendido a andar, había nacido allí en Tokio, y sabía reconocer esa clase de signos. La temperatura había descendido ya por debajo de los ceros grados, y pronto el pueblo de Tomoeda acabaría también por un manto blanco.

Y eso sería bueno para el negocio de su padre. Esquiadores de todo el mundo se desplazaban hasta allí en esa época del año y se gastaban un montón de dinero en ropa y equipamiento deportivo. Había estado trabajando para el a tiempo parcial mientras Takashi estaba yendo a la guardería pero ahora que su hijo estaba ya en primaria había empezado a trabajar a jornada completa.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo y le obligo a darle uno a ella también antes de abrirle la puerta para que se subiera al coche.

Te he echado de mucho de menos hoy le dijo Anda abróchate el cinturón. Quiero que pasemos por la tienda del abuelo antes de que empiece a nevar.

¿Y no podemos ir directamente a casa?

Eso era lo único que quería hacer últimamente: ir a casa después del colegio y ponerse a jugar en su cuarto.

No estaremos mucho rato; necesitas un anorak nuevo. Esta tarde llegaba un pedido de ropa y como no hay muchos anoraks de tu talla tenemos que ir antes de que los pongan a la venta y se los lleven todos.

Solo faltaban nueve días para navidad, y como todo el mundo tenía por costumbre comprar los regalos en el último minuto, la gente iría en bandadas.

Pero es que yo no quiero un anorak nuevo.

Pues ese que llevas no vas a poder seguir poniéndotelo mucho tiempo, porque has crecido y las mangas se te han quedado cortas.

Había estado a punto de decir ≤ese que te compramos en Francia≥, donde había vivido hasta entonces, pero se había dado cuenta a tiempo. Si hubiera dicho eso, Takashi se habría quedado callado y se habría encerrado en sí mismo. Tenía la sensación de que se estaba aferrando a ese anorak porque era el que había llevado consigo cuando dejaron chamonix.

Tomoyo sabía que tenía que hacer algo, y pronto, para ayudar a su hijo. Desde que había empezado el colegio en otoño había estado menos comunicativo. Últimamente de su boca solo salían suspiros. Se había convertido en un niño distinto tras la muerte de su padre, hacia un año y dos meses. Eriol Kinomoto, uno de los mejores esquiadores de Francia, había sufrido una caída mortal durante una carrera en cortina Italia. Solo tenía 28 años.

Había sido duro golpe para la familia, y más aún cuando solo hacía dos años de la muerte de Nakuru, la esposa de Touya.

Los kinomotos eran los propietarios de una exclusiva tienda de ropa y artículos de montañismo en los Alpes franceses. Los dos hermanos habían estado muy unidos. Probablemente porque nunca se había enfrentado en una competición; o esa era la teoría que tenía Tomoyo.

Touya era un apasionado del montañismo, como lo había sido su esposa, mientras que Eriol no había existido nada más importante que el esquí.

Para Tomoyo fue muy difícil explicarle a su hijo de cinco años que su padre no iba a volver. Cuando Eriol y ella se conocieron, Tomoyo era parte del equipo nacional estadounidense de esquí, y había ganado ya una medalla de bronce. Tras la boda se habían instalado en chamonix, Francia, donde Eriol se había criado.

Dos meses después de la muerte de su marido, Tomoyo decidió que lo mejor para su hijo y para ella sería volver a Tomoeda, en Tokio, donde Vivian sus padres, creyendo que un cambio de ambiente y el estar arropados por su familia los ayudaría a superarlo y seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, para su desesperación, Takashi se había ido encerrando en sí mismo, y parecía que no había nada que lograse hacerlo salir de su caparazón; ni siquiera sus tías Rika y Naoko, que contaban con veinte años y que siempre estaban dispuestas a jugar con él.

Cuando volvieron a Tokio a Takashi le dio un berrinche cuando su abuelo le propuso ir a esquiar. Tal vez fuera demasiado pronto, había pensado Tomoyo; el pequeño no había esquiado desde la última vez que lo había hecho con su padre. Tal vez tras su muerte no quería volver a esquiar nunca más.

La tenía muy preocupada, y más desde que su profesora le había dicho que ni siquiera estaba esforzándose por hacer amigos en el colegio. También le preocupaba que nunca quisiera hablar de su padre. Su adorado tío Touya lo llamaba una vez al mes, pero las cosas de las que hablaban se las guardaba para él. Tampoco compartía con ella sus deseos, ni sus preocupaciones y se cerraba aún más cuando intentaba hacerle hablar de sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de su padre, en el centro del pueblo, entraron por la puerta de atrás, que daba al almacén y Tomoyo llevo a Takashi donde estaba el pedido de anoraks que había llegado ese día. Tomo un par de distintos color y se los enseño a su hijo.

¿Cuál te gusta más?, ¿el azul o el verde?

Takashi se quedó mirándolos un momento.

Su pongo que ese dijo señalando el azul marino.

De acuerdo. Vamos a ver cómo te queda.

Takashi se quitó el que llevaba, y Tomoyo le ayudo a ponerse el nuevo

Te queda estupendo. Vamos; buscaremos al abuelo a ver qué le parece.

Molly, una de las dependientas, estaba atendiendo a un grupo de esquiadores, pero en cuanto vio a Takashi y a ella salir del almacén se disculpó con los clientes y fue junto a ellos.

¡Eh, Takashi! Ese anorak te queda perfecto.

El pequeño murmuro algo inentendible y aparto la vista. Tomoyo cruzo una mirada con Molly a modo de disculpa por la falta de modales de su hijo, u busco a su padre con la mirada.

¿Y mi padre?

Ha tenido que salir, pero me ha dicho que volverá pronto

Era lo que solía decir, pero luego siempre se encontraba con algún amigo y perdía la noción del tiempo.

Es igual; ya lo veremos en casa dijo tomando a Takashi de la mano.

Ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse cuando una voz masculina dijo a su espada.

_Eh bien, mon gars. Tu me souviens?_

El corazón de Tomoyo palpito con fuerza al oír aquella voz profunda y familiar hablando en francés. Touya….

Los dos se volvieron al mismo tiempo.

_oncle Touya!_ Exclamo su hijo, loco de contento.

Soltó la mano de su madre y corrió hacia su tío Touya, el hermano de treinta y dos años de su difunto padre, que se puso de cuclillas y le tendió los brazos abiertos. Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Mi madre me dijo que has estado trabajando en la tienda de tu padre desde que volviste le dijo Touya a Tomoyo incorporándose, cuando el pequeño lo soltó. Siempre había hablado ingles con menos acento que Eriol Y debo decir que me sorprende; creía que estarías entrenando a alguna promesa del esquí añadió regalándole una de sus raras sonrisas cualquier esquiador daría lo que fuera por aprender de la campeona Tomoyo Kinomoto; tienes un estilo que nadie ha sido capaz de imitar.

Querrás decir que lo tenía.

Pues claro que no. Cuando uno tiene un don no lo pierde; aunque no practique. El mundo de esquí en cambio perdió a una estrella cuando dejaste de competir. A mí al menos me pareció una pena.

A Tomoyo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era verdad que al nacer Takashi había dejado aparcada su carrera como deportista. Se sentía halagada por las palabras de Touya, mas sabiendo que no hacia cumplidos menos que no lo sintiera de verdad. Poco podía imaginar Touya que la idea de convertirse en entrenadora era unos de sus sueños. Resultaba extraño que precisamente él hubiese sido la primera persona en advertir esa necesidad que tenia de pasar sus conocimientos a otros.

Años atrás, cuando Eriol aún vivía, a menudo la había sorprendido comprobar lo bien que se entienda con Touya y se había sentido culpable por no sentir lo mismo por su marido.

Te agradezco el cumplido, pero tengo que pensar en mi hijo.

Lo comprendo, aunque no veo que sean dos cosas incompatibles. De hecho, muchas veces me he preguntado por qué no volviste a competir después de que naciera Takashi.

Quería hacerlo, pero ser madre ocupa todo tu tiempo.

No digo que no tenga merito que las mujeres que toman la decisión de dedicarse únicamente a sus hijos, pero como he dio tienes un don, y me parece una lástima que dejaras el esquí.

Touya creía en ella, en sus aptitudes. Sin embargo, cuando había hablado de ello con Eriol, el la había tomado de la barbilla y le había dicho clavando sus ojos en los de ella:

Fuiste tú la que dijiste que no te importaba haberte quedado embarazada aunque no teníamos intención de tener hijos tan pronto. Si trabajamos los dos, ¿Quién se va a ocupar del bebe? Además, no me hace gracia dejar a nuestro hijo al cuidado de una niñera

Mientras recordaba aquella conversación, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Touya. Llevaba el negro cabello algo más largo que la última vez que se habían visto, y el viento lo había despeinado un poco. Aunque media más o menos lo mismo que había medido Eriol, su constitución era muy distinta.

Eriol había tenido el físico esbelto de un esquiador, y la hermana de ambos, Sakura, y el, habían salido a su padre, era de tez clara y pelo castaño claro. Touya en cambio era de constitución robusta y su tez era aceitunada como la de su madre.

El ver a Touya de nuevo provocaba sentimientos encontrados en Tomoyo. Le pareció que estaba más delgado, pero no había perdido ni un ápice de su acento, y eso no hacía sino avivar la sensación de culpa que tenía por su atracción hacia él.

Me alegra volver a verte Touya, dijo finalmente, aunque le costó que no le temblara la voz.

¿De verdad te alegras? Inquirió él.

El tono áspero con que le había hecho esa pregunta era el mismo que solía emplear con ella siempre que hablaban por teléfono.

¿Era una acusación, o estaba reaccionando de un modo desproporcionado a aquella pregunta inesperada? En cualquier caso, no pido evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarme eso? Le espeto obligándose a sonreír Pues claro que me alegro, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo. Es solo que ha sido una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Como chamonix era uno de los lugares preferidos de Francia para los aficionados a la nieve, esa época del año antes de la navidad, era la más ajetreada para el negocio de los kinomotos. Le sorprendió que se hubiese tomado unos días libres para hacer ese viaje.

Yo también me alegro de verte, _ma belle_ respondió.

A menudo empleaba ese apelativo cariñoso con ella, porque al fin y al cabo eran familia, pero el corazón le dio un brinco a Tomoyo en el pecho Mi vida no es lo mismo sin ustedes.

Tomoyo podría haber dicho lo mismo. Está lejos de Francia y de él había sido como condenarse al exilio. Pero la decisión había sido suya, y el principal motivo, aparte de rodearse de su familia, había sido distanciarse de Touya.

Takashi tomo a su tío de la mano y le pidió con una sonrisa:

Ven con nosotros; quiero enseñarte la casa de mis abuelos.

Me encantaría…. Siempre que tú _maman_ este de acuerdo.

Tomoyo trago saliva.

Pues claro, seguro que se alegraran de verte. ¿Has desde Osaka en un coche alquilado?

_Oui _ respondió el con un matiz de ironía en la voz.

¡Que tonta era! Por supuesto que había alquilado un coche.

¿Puedo ir con el tío Touya en su coche_, ≤ mama≥? _ Le pregunto su hijo.

Tomoyo parpadeo. Desde que habían vuelto a Tomoeda, Takashi había estado hablando en ingles todo el tiempo, y ahora de repente la llamaba mama en francés.

_S´il te plàit_…. le suplico Takashi.

En ese momento le recordó a su padre, cuando le pedía perdón por algo que había hecho… o que no había hecho después de habérselo prometido. Todas esas promesas rotas…

Los recuerdos la asaltaron, sacudiéndola por dentro.

–Está bien, de acuerdo. Pero asegúrate de abrocharte bien el cinturón.

Takashi se puso a dar saltos de alegría.

–Cuidaré bien de él –le prometió Touya.

No hacía falta que dijera eso. Desde la noche en que se había puesto de parto dos semanas antes de lo previsto y él la había llevado al hospital, tranquilizándola porque estaba sangrando, se había formado un vínculo entre ellos.

Eriol estaba fuera, participando en un campeonato de esquí en Italia; no fue culpa suya que no estuviera a su lado ese día, cuando todavía no había salido de cuentas. Al llamar a su suegra para pedirle ayuda, se había dado la coincidencia de que Touya estaba en casa de sus padres y había contestado el teléfono. Nada más advertir la agitación de su voz había salido corriendo para ir en su auxilio. El médico dijo que su rápida actuación le había salvado la vida. Diez minutos más y se habría desangrado hasta morir.

Salieron de la tienda y subieron a sus respectivos vehículos. Mientras se ponían en marcha, Tomoyo cayó en la cuenta de que Touya no le había dicho qué estaba haciendo allí.

Solo podía haber un motivo, pensó preocupada: debía de haber ocurrido algo y había pensado que las malas noticias era mejor darlas en persona.

Los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a golpear el parabrisas, heraldos de lo que estaba por llegar. Por el retrovisor miró el Ford blanco que la seguía y el corazón le palpitó con fuerza. Era Touya de verdad quien iba al volante, con su hijo al lado. Todavía no podía creerse que estuviera allí, en Tomoeda.

Normalmente, cuando viajaba era para ir a escalar alguna montaña con su mejor amigo, Yukito, cuyo hogar estaba en el Pirineo español. Las veces que había visto a Yuki le había parecido un buen tipo. De hecho, tras la muerte de Nakuru, la esposa de Touya, se lo había llevado dos meses a escalar las cumbres del Himalaya porque estaba preocupado por él.

A ella también la había preocupado. Durante mucho tiempo después de la muerte de Nakuru, Touya se había encerrado en sí mismo y se había vuelto frío y distante. Solo cuando estaba con Takashi o con los hijos de su hermana Sakura parecía derretirse esa gruesa capa de hielo, dejando entrever de nuevo al hombre cálido y alegre que había sido cuando Nakuru aún vivía.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Había pasado un año sin ver a Touya. Su único contacto había sido por teléfono, y apenas habían cruzado unas palabras cada vez antes de que ella le pasara a Takashi. Cuando hablaba con sus suegros a veces le comentaban algo de él de pasada, principalmente sobre asuntos relacionados con el negocio familiar, pero no sabía nada de su vida privada excepto una cosa.

La última vez que había hablado con Sakura se había enterado de que Touya estaba saliendo con una mujer llamada Kaho Mitsuki. Toda la familia esperaba que se convirtiese en algo serio.

Tomoyo había intentado que aquello no la afectara. Parecía que Touya finalmente estaba saliendo de la oscuridad en la que se había sumido y estaba intentando retomar su vida. Le hubiera gustado poder alegrarse por él, pero no podía evitar sentir celos y preguntarse cómo sería esa mujer.

Touya miró al pequeño Takashi por el retrovisor y los dos sonrieron.

–Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi –le dijo en francés.

Su sobrino dejó escapar una risita.

–Es que ya tengo un año más –le respondió en el mismo idioma–. Me encantó el coche teledirigido que me enviaste por mi cumpleaños.

–Me alegro.

–El año que viene ya tendré siete años.

Touya parpadeó.

– ¿Y cómo es que te ha entrado tanta prisa por crecer?

–Porque mamá me llevará a Francia y podré verte.

A Touya se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al oír su respuesta.

– ¿Sabes cuánto te he echado de menos?

Dudaba que pudiera querer a un hijo de su sangre más de lo que quería a Takashi.

–Yo también te he echado mucho de menos –dijo el chico–. Cada vez que hablábamos por teléfono me decías que vendrías a verme. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Touya apretó el volante con más fuerza. Había varios motivos; entre ellos, la atracción que sentía hacia Tomoyo. Era mejor que Takashi y ella hubiesen vuelto a Japón, se había dicho una y otra vez, tratando de luchar contra sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso a su sobrino, así que respondió:

–Los negocios me han tenido muy ocupado. Tu abuelo se ha visto obligado a bajar el ritmo, así que estoy teniendo que hacer su trabajo además del mío, ¿sabes?

–Ahora que estás aquí puedes quedarte en casa de mis abuelos. Puedes dormir en la otra cama que hay en mi cuarto. Cuando lloro mamá duerme en esa cama.

Touya frunció el ceño.

– ¿Lloras muy a menudo?

–Sí. ¿Tú lloras?

–A veces. Yo también echo de menos a tu padre.

–Ojalá no hubiera muerto. Entonces no tendría que vivir aquí.

A Touya se le volvió a hacer un nudo en la garganta cuando oyó el temblor de la voz de su sobrino al decir aquello.

–Yo también he deseado eso mil veces, Takashi.

En un principio, la decisión de Tomoyo de volver a Tomoeda lo había enfurecido. Sin embargo, a medida que habían ido pasando los meses se había dado cuenta de que lo que le ocurría era que la echaba de menos.

Habían compartido muchísimos momentos a lo largo de los años, y cuando había abandonado Francia, Touya había sentido un espantoso vacío que no tenía nada que ver con la pérdida de su hermano. Aquello lo había hecho sentirse terriblemente culpable de que fuera a ella y no a su hermano a quien echaba en falta.

–Estoy enfadado con mamá.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

–Porque fue idea suya que viniéramos aquí. Quiero volver a casa –contestó el chiquillo, visiblemente desolado.

– ¿No estás a gusto aquí en Tomoeda?

–No –respondió Takashi quedamente–. Mi casa está en Chamonix. ¿No puedo irme contigo cuando te vayas, tío Touya?

Como aún había cosas que no podía decirle a su sobrino hasta haber hablado con Tomoyo, fingió no haber entendido.

–He reservado una habitación en el Hotel Des Alpes, que no está muy lejos de la tienda de tu abuelo. Si a tu madre le parece bien, puedes dormir conmigo allí esta noche.

–Sería genial. Ahora, como estamos en Navidad, en el vestíbulo han puesto un trineo de Papá Noel con sus campanillas y todo. A veces, cuando pasamos por ahí, mamá me deja entrar para tocarlas.

Touya sonrió enternecido.

– ¿Te gustan esas campanillas?

–Sí. Son como las que hay en el almacén del abuelo. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos llevaste a Hien y a mí a dar un paseo en trineo por la nieve?

A Touya le sorprendió que Takashi se acordara de eso. Había pasado un año entero desde que se fueran de Francia, pero por algún motivo ese recuerdo había quedado grabado en su memoria. ¿Sabría Tomoyo cómo se sentía su hijo? ¿O estaría todavía demasiado afectada por la pérdida como para darse cuenta?

–Háblame del colegio. Creo que tienes una profesora, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama?

–La señorita Crabtree.

– ¿Es simpática?

–No está mal, pero no sabe francés. Aquí nadie sabe francés.

–Pero tu mamá sí que lo habla –al ver que el chico no decía nada, le preguntó–: ¿Y qué tal con tus compañeros? ¿Cómo se llama tu mejor amigo?

–Mi mejor amigo es Hien.

Hien era su primo, hijo de su hermana Sakura, y tenía siete años.

– ¿Cómo es que no has hecho amigos aún?

–No sé –Takashi exhaló un suspiro.

Esa no era una respuesta. Aquello era mucho más preocupante de lo que había pensado.

–Bueno, me tienes a mí.

–Sí, pero tú vives en Chamonix, y mamá no quiere llevarme de vuelta a casa –Takashi estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

– ¿Se lo has pedido?

–Sí. Pero cuando lo hago siempre llora. La abuela me ha dicho que cuando sea mayor mamá me llevará otra vez a Francia, pero yo quiero volver ya. Ojalá pudiera vivir contigo.

A Touya se le humedecieron los ojos. Al llegar allí había esperado encontrar a un chico que habría olvidado el francés y lo habría olvidado a él. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

–Si hicieras eso, tu madre se sentiría mal.

–No me importa.

–Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto –lo increpó Touya con suavidad.

–Es mala.

–No me lo creo.

–Sí que lo es. Cuando le pregunto si puedo llamarte me dice que tengo que esperar a que tú llames primero porque siempre estás muy ocupado.

Touya apretó la mandíbula.

–Tendré que hablar con ella sobre eso.

Era culpa suya. Al intentar distanciarse de Tomoyo había ido demasiado lejos. Pero lo había hecho porque se sentía culpable por sentirse atraído hacia ella y había estado intentando luchar contra esa atracción… sin éxito.

–Se pondrá furiosa.

– ¿De verdad se pone furiosa cuando intentas hablar con ella de eso?

Takashi se quedó pensativo un momento antes de añadir:

–Bueno, no, pero no sonríe.

La hermosa sonrisa de Tomoyo era una de las cosas que lo habían enamorado.

–Y nos gusta que las madres sonrían siempre, ¿verdad? –respondió.

A ningún hijo le gustaba ver a su madre seria, ni siquiera en los momentos difíciles.

Por el espejo retrovisor vio a Takashi asentir.

– ¿A qué juegas en el colegio?

–Yo no juego con los otros niños. En el recreo siempre estoy solo.

A Touya se le encogió el corazón.

– ¿Y eso? ¿Los otros niños no quieren jugar contigo?

–El otro día oí a dos de mi clase hablando de mí en el patio –murmuró–. Dijeron que soy muy raro y que tengo un nombre estúpido.

–Seguro que a tu profesora le impresiona que hables dos idiomas. Esos chicos están celosos, eso es todo.

– ¿Qué es estar «celoso»?

–Pues que les gustaría ser tan listos como tú, pero como ellos solo hablan inglés se enfadan y dicen esas cosas para hacerte enfadar.

–Oh.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi, salió a recibirlos y saludó a Touya con un fuerte abrazo. Los padres de Tomoyo habían ido en muchas ocasiones a Chamonix, así que se conocían bien, aunque aquella era la primera vez que Touya iba a Tomoeda.

Pasaron al salón, de cuyas paredes colgaban muchas fotografías de familia, algunas de Tomoyo con una medalla al cuello tras ganar una carrera de esquí, con el rostro sonrosado y una sonrisa radiante. También había una de Eriol y ella juntos, rodeándose el uno al otro con el brazo.

El salón estaba decorado con adornos navideños y había un abeto en el rincón.

–Tenéis una casa preciosa, Sonomi–le dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

–Gracias. Siéntate, por favor; ponte cómodo.

Mientras Tomoyo le quitaba el anorak a Takashi, fue a la cocina a por los aperitivos y las bebidas que tenía allí preparados, y cuando regresó le dijo a Touya: –Cuando Tomoyo me llamó para decirme que se había encontrado contigo y que veníais para acá llamé a Todd. Se ha alegrado muchísimo de saber que estás aquí, y me ha dicho que traería pizza para cenar.

–¡Bieeen! –Exclamó Takashi–. ¡Me encanta la pizza!

Estuvieron un rato charlando, pero pronto Takashi se cansó de los aperitivos y de oír a los mayores hablar y le tiró de la manga a Touya.

– ¿Quieres que te enseñe el videojuego que me regaló mamá el otro día? Tengo la consola arriba, en mi cuarto.

–Bien sûr –dijo Touya antes de mirar a Tomoyo para pedirle permiso–. ¿Te importa que suba con él?

–No, claro que no –respondió Tomoyo, pasándose una mano por el negro cabello.

Se lo había cortado. Antes le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, y ahora le quedaba por los hombros. Y no era ese el único cambio en ella: estaba algo pálida, cuando su tez siempre había tenido buen color. Había dejado de competir al quedarse embarazada de Takashi, pero por su aspecto le daba la impresión de que hacía mucho que no esquiaba; ni siquiera por placer.

**Notas: como ven a este Touya, yo lo amo en cada historia más y más, espero que la historia les guste, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita****.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación, sé que todavía no termino las anteriores pero ya se acerca navidad y me encantan estas historias románticas, la historia se llama MAGICA ATRACCION de Rebeca Winters, la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor con mi pareja favorita Touya-Tomoyo espero sus review recuerden la historia no es mía ni la serie de Sakura tampoco (ya quisiera yo****).**

**MAGICA ATRACCION**

CAPÍTULO 2

DESPUÉS de la cena, Takashi le pidió a Touya que volvieran arriba a jugar, y Tomoyo se quedó en el salón hablando con sus padres. Touya todavía no les había dicho el verdadero motivo de su visita, pero sin duda debía de ser algún asunto de gravedad y no habría dicho nada aún porque no querría preocupar a Takashi.

– ¿Estás bien, cariño? –le preguntó su padre.

–La verdad es que no –respondió. Pero no era algo de lo que quisiese hablar en ese momento. Miró su reloj–. Takashi ya debería estar acostado.

Se excusó con sus padres y subió las escaleras con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo oyó a Takashi riendo. Había estado taciturno durante tanto tiempo que resultaba chocante verlo tan animado de repente. Fue al aseo y preparó la bañera para el baño de Takashi.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Touya y él estaban sentados en la cama jugando a las damas. Takashi estaba entusiasmado porque estaba ganando.

–Siento interrumpir, pero ya es hora de dormir, cariño.

–El tío Touya me va a dejar que duerma con él en su hotel esta noche –le dijo el niño.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza.

–No quiero que salgas con la tormenta de nieve que estamos teniendo.

Touya se quedó allí sentado sin decir nada, pero Tomoyo podía sentir su penetrante mirada fija en ella. Takashi señaló la otra cama.

–Pues entonces puede quedarse a dormir conmigo.

Parecía que su hijo había pensado en todo. Si no se salía con la suya iba a haber guerra, y sabía que no sería ella quien la ganase, así que exhaló un suspiro y respondió: –Te diré lo que haremos: te he preparado el baño. Ve a por tu pijama y vete para allá. Mientras te bañas yo hablaré con tu tío, ¿de acuerdo?

–Bueno. No te vayas a ir, ¿eh, tío Touya?

–Cuando vuelvas estaré aquí mismo.

Takashi sacó de la cómoda su pijama verde estampado con dibujos de dinosaurios y salió de la habitación. Tomoyo se sentó en la otra cama y entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo.

–Bueno, por fin podemos hablar a solas –le dijo a Touya–. Mis padres y yo nos imaginamos que has venido porque ha pasado algo. Dime de qué se trata antes de que vuelva Takashi.

Touya guardó el juego de damas en su caja.

–Mi padre pilló una gripe muy fuerte hace un par de semanas, que se ha acabado convirtiendo en una neumonía y ha tenido que ingresar en el hospital porque se le ha complicado aún más por el asma. El médico dice que si no muestra pronto signos de recuperación puede que no pase de las Navidades.

Tomoyo emitió un gemido ahogado y se llevó una mano al pecho.

–Oh, Dios mío… –murmuró.

Quería muchísimo a su suegro; todos lo querían.

–Mi madre cree que le haría mucho bien ver a Takashi de nuevo. Yo también pienso que sería la mejor medicina para él, así que le dije que vendría aquí para hablarlo contigo.

Ella apartó la vista.

–Sé que estás intentando empezar una nueva vida para Takashi y para ti, Tomoyo, y sé que volver a Francia reabriría tus heridas, pero te pido que lo consideres. Después de la muerte de Eriol mi padre se volcó en el trabajo para ahogar su pena, pero ahora que está enfermo y en cama tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar y recordar.

Tomoyo sabía lo que era eso; a ella le había ocurrido lo mismo.

– ¿Vuestros pasaportes todavía están en regla? Si no, podemos pedir que os hagan un visado de emergencia –le dijo Touya, como si diera por hecho que iba a hacer lo que le había pedido.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría negarse? No sabía si la idea de la madre de Touya funcionaría, pero se sentiría culpable toda su vida si Fujitaka, su padre, falleciese sin ver una última vez a su nieto.

–No será necesario. Todavía tienen una validez de dos años.

–Bon. Saldremos mañana.

A Tomoyo le daba vueltas la cabeza solo de pensar en lo que implicaba aquello: estar con él, charlar con él durante el largo vuelo…

–Me he tomado la libertad de sacar los billetes –le dijo Touya. Desde luego no era de los que dejaban nada al azar–. Y no hace falta que te preocupes porque Takashi vaya a perder clases –añadió cuando ella no respondió–. Después de lo que me dijo en el coche creo que lo que necesita precisamente es una temporada en casa, en Chamonix.

« ¿En casa?». Aquellas palabras sacudieron a Tomoyo por dentro.

¿Qué… qué te dijo? –balbució.

Touya contrajo el rostro.

–Más bien pregúntame qué no me dijo. Pero será mejor que lo dejemos estar porque ya vuelve.

Y dicho y hecho, a los pocos segundos Takashi entraba por la puerta ya bañado y en pijama. Se quedó allí plantado, mirando a uno y a otro antes de preguntar a su madre:

– ¿Puede quedarse el tío Touya esta noche?

A Tomoyo le dolía que su hijo se hubiera abierto a Touya y le hubiera contado cosas que a ella no le contaba, pero sabía que estaba reaccionando de un modo posesivo.

Se humedeció los labios, nerviosa por la mirada penetrante de Touya:

–Verás, cariño, es que tu tío tiene su ropa y sus cosas en el hotel, y después del largo viaje en avión necesita dormir bien en una cama grande –le explicó a su hijo. Y antes de que pudiera entrarle un berrinche, añadió–: Además, nosotros necesitamos tiempo para hacer las maletas.

Los ojos de Takashi ya se estaban llenando de lágrimas, pero al oírle decir eso parpadeó y le preguntó:

– ¿Adónde vamos?

Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta.

–Creo que será mejor que eso te lo explique tu tío.

Touya se levantó de la cama y se acuclilló frente al pequeño.

–Tu grand-père no se encuentra muy bien ahora mismo, y echa de menos a su petit-fils. Así que le dije que vendría a buscaros y os llevaría de vuelta conmigo a tu mamá y a ti. Creo que cuando te vea mejorará rápidamente. ¿Qué me dices?

Aquella pregunta sobraba. Takashi se echó a llorar de alegría y se arrojó a los brazos de Touya. Sollozaba de tal modo que a Tomoyo se le partió el corazón de pensar en el daño que le había hecho sin querer al mantenerlo tanto tiempo alejado de Chamonix y de su familia paterna.

Incapaz de verlo así, fue al armario y bajó la maleta que había puesto en la parte de arriba. En ese momento sus ojos se posaron en la batita de rayas de Takashi que colgaba de una de las perchas. Se le había quedado pequeña, pero no se había deshecho de ella, ni de ninguna de las otras prendas que habían llevado consigo de Chamonix; no podía. De pronto no pudo contener más las emociones que se agitaban en su interior y ocultó el rostro en la pequeña bata para llorar.

– ¿Tomoyo?

Se apresuró a enjugarse las lágrimas antes de volverse. Touya estaba de pie, a su lado.

–He mandado a Takashi abajo, a decírselo a tus padres.

Tomoyo asintió agradecida. Touya sabía cómo manejar a Takashi. Mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura, Touya tomó la maleta y la colocó sobre una de las camas.

– ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar mañana en el aeropuerto para facturar?

Su pregunta pareció sacar a Touya de sus pensamientos y giró la cabeza hacia ella.

–A las ocho.

–Pues con esta tormenta de nieve tendremos que salir por lo menos a las cinco para llegar a esa hora al aeropuerto.

–Vendré a buscaros sobre esa hora –respondió Touya–. Podemos desayunar allí, mientras esperamos a que nos llamen para embarcar.

Tomoyo asintió y abrió la maleta.

–De acuerdo; Takashi y yo estaremos listos para irnos cuando llegues.

En ese momento su hijo entró corriendo en el dormitorio.

–La abuela y el abuelo dicen que me van a echar de menos, pero les he dicho que grand-père Fujitaka está enfermo y que él también me echa de menos –miró a Touya con carita de pena–. ¿De verdad tienes que irte ya?

–No te preocupes –contestó él alzándolo en brazos–. Mañana por la mañana vamos a vernos. Y ahora lo que tienes que hacer es obedecer a tu madre e irte a dormir temprano, porque nos espera un largo vuelo hasta Ginebra.

–Pero eso no es Chamonix.

Touya se rió.

–No, Ginebra está en Suiza. Al llegar allí recogeremos mi coche, que está en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, y de ahí iremos a Chamonix.

– ¿Y está muy lejos?

–Solo a una hora o así.

Takashi miró a su madre.

– ¿Y cuando lleguemos a Chamonix iremos a casa?

La casa a la que se refería su hijo era en realidad un apartamento que Eriol y ella habían alquilado. Al principio, cuando se casaron, Tomoyo había pensado que se comprarían una casa propia, pero cuando empezaron a tener problemas fueron posponiéndolo, y nunca llegaron a hacerlo.

–Ahora viven allí otras personas –le respondió quedamente.

–Bueno, no pasa nada. Podemos irnos a casa del tío Touya.

–No podemos hacer eso, hijo –le soltó ella de sopetón–. Es que tu tío… tu tío tiene novia –balbució.

– ¿Tienes novia? –le preguntó Takashi a Touya.

Touya miró a Tomoyo con los ojos entornados.

–Sí, pero no vive conmigo, mon gars –le dijo a Takashi–, y me encantaría que os alojarais en mi casa –añadió sin mirar a Tomoyo–, pero…

–Pero nos vamos a alojar en casa de los abuelos –acabó Tomoyo la frase por él.

–Así es. Tu grand-mère ha preparado para tu madre y para ti el cuarto en el que dormía tu padre cuando era pequeño –intervino Touya de nuevo–. Anda, acompáñame abajo, que me voy.

Takashi le dio la mano y salieron juntos del dormitorio. El hecho de que Touya no hubiera negado que tenía novia confirmaba lo que le había dicho Sakura, pensó Tomoyo mientras salía detrás de ellos. Debería sentirse aliviada, pero en vez de eso sintió que estaba adentrándose en una pesadilla.

Al llegar a Ginebra, después de desembarcar, fueron hasta el aparcamiento y Tomoyo y Takashi se sentaron en el coche mientras Touya metía sus cosas en el maletero.

Minutos después abandonaban el aeropuerto. Tomoyo miró su reloj. A menos que tuvieran algún contratiempo deberían llegar a Chamonix sobre las doce del mediodía. El largo vuelo de quince horas se le había hecho eterno.

Takashi había estado inquieto buena parte del viaje, aunque entre Touya y ella lo habían mantenido ocupado mientras se turnaban para dormir un poco. Takashi debería estar exhausto, pero por el momento no había dado muestra alguna de estarlo.

Cuando ya estaban llegando, Touya llamó a su madre para hacérselo saber, y por lo que Tomoyo oyó de la conversación parecía que el estado de su padre no había mejorado, pero tampoco había ido a peor.

La casa de los Kinomoto era un maravilloso chalé de tres plantas en la zona residencial de Les Pecles, a unos minutos del centro de Chamonix. Por su situación junto a las fronteras suiza e italiana, la pequeña ciudad de Chamonix tenía un aire internacional que la hacía muy cosmopolita y atraía a visitantes de todo el mundo. A Tomoyo siempre le había parecido la ciudad más bonita del mundo, fuera cual fuera la época del año, y en ese momento, el verla otra vez, con todas las calles y tiendas decoradas para la Navidad, hizo que la asaltaran los recuerdos: buenos y malos.

Takashi dio un gritito de entusiasmo.

– ¡Ya veo el pico! –exclamó excitado.

Habían dejado atrás la ciudad y estaban atravesando el valle cubierto de nieve y dominado por el Mont Blanc, aunque el pico al que se refería Takashi era el Aiguille du Midi.

Touya los había llevado a los dos allí hacía tiempo en el teleférico.

– ¿Te acuerdas de cómo se llama, cariño? –le preguntó Tomoyo.

–No, pero el tío Touya decía que el sol se sienta sobre él. ¿Lo ves?

Tomoyo vio a Touya sonreír por el rabillo del ojo.

–Tienes buena memoria, Takashi.

Tomoyo giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla. Muchos de los recuerdos de Takashi estaban relacionados con Touya y no con su padre porque Eriol siempre había estado muy ocupado con los entrenamientos y había pasado mucho tiempo fuera por las competiciones. Tomoyo le había recordado varias veces que tenía un hijo que lo echaba de menos, pero Eriol no la había escuchado.

Un año antes de su muerte le había suplicado que viviera parte del año en Tomoeda, donde los dos podrían entrenarse y él tendría más tiempo para estar con su hijo. No le dijo que Takashi siempre acudía a Touya y no a él porque pensó que se lo habría tomado mal, pero la situación había sido insostenible.

Para su disgusto, a Eriol no le había gustado la idea de vivir en Estados Unidos ni siquiera parte del año. En vez de eso le dijo que comprarían una casa para no seguir viviendo de alquiler. En otras palabras: había esperado distraerla con esa promesa. No se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez ella quisiera volver a competir.

Tomoyo le dijo que una casa no serviría de nada si no pasaba más tiempo con su hijo, pero en los meses siguientes se fue dando cuenta de que Eriol estaba demasiado afianzado en su estilo de vida, demasiado cómodo con su situación como para cambiar nada. Para entonces su matrimonio ya no era tal.

Cuanto más intentaba hacerle ver a Eriol que el poco tiempo que le dedicaba a su hijo no era suficiente, más se irritaba. Tomoyo, que también había sido deportista profesional, comprendía las exigencias de su carrera, pero le parecía que las prioridades de una persona debían cambiar cuando traía un hijo al mundo.

El día que se marchaba a Italia para la competición de Cortina le recordó aquello y le dijo que iba a irse a Tomoeda unos cuantos meses con Takashi, hasta que se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo y fuera a buscarlos.

Eriol no respondió nada. Le dio a Takashi un beso y un abrazo, pasó por delante de ella sin mirarla y salió del apartamento dando un portazo. Nunca antes había hecho algo así.

Aquella fue la última vez que lo vio con vida.

– ¡Ahí está grand-mère!

La exclamación de Takashi sacó a Tomoyo de sus atormentados pensamientos. En cuanto Touya paró el coche, Takashi se bajó para correr a los brazos de su abuela y permanecieron abrazados largo rato.

Nadeshiko, la suegra de Tomoyo, era una mujer de sesenta y tres años, esbelta y de complexión atlética que parecía poseer una energía inagotable. Fujitaka y ella eran muy parecidos: siempre activos, siempre cordiales y tremendamente hospitalarios.

Así, a lo lejos, la veía igual que siempre, pero cuando Touya y ella se bajaron del coche para reunirse con abuela y nieto vio las nuevas arrugas que surcaban su atractivo rostro.

También su corto cabello oscuro tenía más canas, aunque le daban un aire más sofisticado.

Nadeshiko le puso las manos en las mejillas a Tomoyo cuando la tuvo frente a sí.

–Mon Dieu!, has venido de verdad, y has traído a Takashi contigo. ¡Fujitaka se alegrará tanto…! Os hemos echado muchísimo de menos.

Tomoyo le dio un abrazo y le pareció que había perdido peso, sin duda por el mal trago que estaban pasando.

–Nosotros también –le dijo en un murmullo–. Y si no hubiéramos venido no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Nadeshiko se enjugó las lágrimas.

–Estoy segura de que en cuanto os vea empezará a mejorar.

–Ojalá sea así –asintió Tomoyo.

Entraron en la casa, que estaba preciosa, decorada para las fiestas navideñas.

– ¡Qué bonito está todo, Nadeshiko! –la felicitó Tomoyo.

–Fue Touya quien me ayudó a poner todos los adornos antes de irse.

Takashi corrió junto al árbol de Navidad.

–¡Ahí está Père Noël!

A Tomoyo la maravilló que se acordara de eso.

–No lo toques, cariño; esos adornos de madera son muy frágiles.

–Puede tocar lo que quiera –replicó Nadeshiko, dando muestras de la abuela tan cariñosa que era–. Anda, Takashi, descuelga el Papá Noel; es tuyo si lo quieres.

– ¡Bieeen!

–Y si quieres, también puedes tomar uno de los mazapanes que hay en esa bandeja.

Takashi se metió uno entero en la boca.

– ¡Ummm…! –murmuró. Y corrió a ver el reloj de pie que acababa de dar la media.

Siempre le había encantado ponerse delante de él y esperar a que tocara. Le fascinaban las figuritas de Hansel y Gretel que salían de la puertecita.

Touya, que había desaparecido mientras hablaban, bajó en ese momento las escaleras.

–He subido vuestras maletas al dormitorio –dijo.

Al mirarlo, a Tomoyo le palpitó el corazón con fuerza. Llevaba haciéndolo desde el momento en que había oído su voz detrás de ellos en la tienda de su padre, casi como si tuviera vida propia.

–Gracias.

– ¡Eh! ¡Este es mi papá! –exclamó Takashi con la boca todavía llena de mazapán.

Como tenía la figurita de Papá Noel en una mano, utilizó la otra para levantar una fotografía enmarcada de su padre con su traje de esquí. Era una de las fotos que Nadeshiko y Fujitaka tenían adornando una estantería con libros.

Tomó otra fotografía y se la enseñó a Touya.

–Y esta es tante Nakuru, ¿a que sí?

Tomoyo cerró los ojos un segundo. Aquella era la parte más dura de su visita.

–Sí –respondió Touya.

–La tía Nakuru murió, ¿no?

Touya asintió.

– ¿Fue esquiando, como papá?

–No. Era primavera, y tuvo un accidente cuando se subió a un teleférico.

Nakuru había ido a hacer senderismo con unos compañeros de la oficina. Habían tomado el teleférico para subir a la montaña, pero las fuertes rachas de viento lo habían sacudido hasta hacerlo caer. Tomoyo contrajo el rostro al pensar en los espantosos detalles de aquel trágico accidente.

–Ah –musitó Takashi–. ¿Y todavía lloras?

–Ya no, pero nunca la olvidaré.

Takashi dejó escapar un gran suspiro y rodeó con el bracito a su tío Touya, que se había acuclillado junto a él.

–Yo tampoco lloro mucho ya –dijo, haciendo que a Tomoyo se le encogiera el corazón–. Mamá dice que papá está en el cielo. ¿Tú crees que tía Nakuru está en el cielo también?

–Claro.

Aquella escena fue demasiado para Nadeshiko, cuyos ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Con su marido hospitalizado, no era esa clase de conversación lo que necesitaba oír.

–Ven, cariño –dijo Tomoyo acercándose para tomarlo de la mano–. Tenemos que subir para asearnos un poco y cambiarnos antes de ir a ver al abuelo al hospital.

Takashi se echó hacia atrás y la miró alarmado.

– ¿Por qué está en el hospital?

– ¿Recuerdas que tu tío te dijo que estaba enfermo?

Takashi asintió vacilante.

–Bueno, pues el hospital es el mejor sitio donde puede estar para que se cure.

– ¿Y sabe que voy a ir? –le preguntó su hijo mientras subían las escaleras.

–Creo que no; se supone que es una sorpresa.

–Me gustan las sorpresas.

–Pues verás lo contento que se pondrá él cuando te vea.

Entraron en el que había sido el dormitorio de Eriol, donde Touya había dejado sus maletas. Al nacer Takashi, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko habían cambiado la vieja cama de Eriol por una de matrimonio y una cuna que luego habían sustituido por una camita, para cuando iban a visitarlos.

Sobre la cómoda alguien había colocado también un árbol de Navidad pequeñito con sus luces y todo. ¿Habría sido también cosa de Touya? En el dormitorio había varios juegos y docenas de recuerdos y trofeos de Eriol. En una pared había una foto del bautizo de Takashi, y otras cuantas de Tomoyo con Eriol y con él. En la opuesta, fotografías de Eriol a distintas edades. Había una en la que debía de tener la edad de Takashi; casi parecían gemelos. Su hijo se mostró entusiasmado con todo.

Tomoyo había pensado que no podría soportar enfrentarse a los recuerdos, pero en vez de derrumbarse simplemente se quedó mirando pensativa las fotografías de Eriol y ella sonrientes con Takashi.

Al nacer su hijo, Eriol había estado unas semanas sin viajar y habían pasado más tiempo juntos. Aquellos habían sido los últimos momentos verdaderamente felices de su matrimonio. Ella se había entregado a sus responsabilidades como madre con una alegría que nunca habría imaginado, pero Eriol no fue capaz de asumir las suyas como padre, y ese fue el origen de la brecha que se abrió entre ellos y que se fue haciendo más profunda e insalvable con el paso del tiempo.

En ese momento Tomoyo fue capaz de admitir para sus adentros lo que habría ocurrido si Eriol no hubiese muerto: ella se habría ido a Tomoeda con Takashi, y habrían acabado divorciándose. ¿Cómo era ese viejo proverbio…? «La muerte trae dignidad; el divorcio, solo deshonra ». Era un proverbio espantoso. En ambos casos se sufría una pérdida. No había más.

Touya entró antes que los demás en la habitación del hospital en la que estaba su padre, a quien encontró dormitando. Vio un ramo de flores que no había estado allí la última vez que lo había visitado antes de marcharse a Tokio. Leyó la tarjeta y vio que era de los padres de Tomoyo. Seguro que a su padre le había emocionado aquel detalle.

Entonces pensó en Takashi. Sabía que le asustaría ver a su abuelo con una mascarilla de oxígeno y con una vía en el brazo. En las últimas semanas había perdido cinco kilos y su rostro demacrado hacía que pareciese que tuviera setenta años en vez de los sesenta y cinco que tenía.

– ¿Papá?

–Ah, Touya… Ya estás de vuelta…

–He traído a alguien conmigo. ¿Estás de humor para visitas?

Su padre abrió un poco más los ojos.

–Bien sûr –murmuró con voz débil, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

–De acuerdo; espera un momento.

Cuando salió de la habitación tres pares de ojos preocupados se fijaron en él.

– ¿Cómo está? –preguntó su madre.

–Está despierto.

– ¿Puedo entrar a verlo? –inquirió.

–Pues claro que sí.

Touya tomó la mano de su sobrino, entraron y se acercaron a la cama por el lado izquierdo mientras su madre y Tomoyo se colocaban al lado derecho. Touya se sorprendió de que Takashi no se sobresaltara al ver todos aquellos tubos.

–Hola, grand-père, soy yo.

Fujitaka Kinomoto abrió los ojos desorientado al oír aquella vocecita infantil.

– ¿Yo, quién? –murmuró girando la cabeza.

Takashi dejó escapar una risita.

–Ya sabes quién.

Por si su padre no podía verlo bien, Touya levantó al chiquillo.

Los ojos grises de Fujitaka se llenaron de lágrimas.

– ¡Ah… mi niño, mi niño…! –Exclamó quitándose la mascarilla–. Ven aquí a darle un beso a tu grand-père –Touya bajó un poco a Takashi, que se colocó de rodillas sobre el colchón–. ¿Te asustan todos estos tubos y estos chismes eléctricos?

–No –Takashi lo besó en ambas mejillas–. ¿Te hace daño esa aguja que tienes en el brazo?

–No, qué va, ni el noto.

– ¿Para qué sirve?

–Para alimentarme.

– ¿Y por qué no comes?

Su abuelo se rió. Hacía mucho que Touya no oía reír a su padre de tan buena gana.

–Es que no tengo mucha hambre.

–El tío Touya podría ir a un McDonald's a comprarte unos McNuggets –propuso Takashi antes de mirar implorante a su tío–. Por favor… Seguro que al abuelo le gustarían.

–Estoy seguro de que sí –Touya estaba esforzándose por mantenerse serio, pero Tomoyo no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante la ocurrencia de su hijo, y su risa atrajo la atención de su padre.

–Tú también has venido, Tomoyo… Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…

–Demasiado tiempo –asintió ella, y se inclinó para besarlo en las dos mejillas–. Siento que tengamos que vernos en estas circunstancias.

–No es nada; me recuperaré. ¿Habéis venido para pasar con nosotros las Navidades?

El tono esperanzado de la voz de su padre hizo a Touya contener el aliento.

–Sí. Takashi y yo no queríamos pasar estas Navidades lejos de Nadeshiko y de ti, Fujitaka.

El padre de Touya miró a su mujer.

– ¿Has oído eso, mon amour?

De pronto había alegría en su voz. La madre de Touya asintió y se inclinó para besarlo en la frente.

–Ya lo creo que lo he oído. ¡Y por eso tienes que ponerte bien lo antes posible para venir a casa y que las celebremos todos juntos!

Takashi se sacó algo del bolsillo del anorak y se lo puso a su abuelo en la mano.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Fujitaka levantando la mano para verlo.

–Es la figurita de Père Noël. Grand-mère me dejó que lo descolgara del árbol. Le he pedido que te ayude a ponerte bien. Puedes quedártelo hasta que vuelvas a casa. Y entonces me lo devuelves para que pueda ponerlo en mi caja de tesoros.

– ¿Tienes una caja de tesoros?

–Sí.

–Oye, pues me encantaría verla.

–Tiene un montón de cosas chulas que seguro que te gustarán.

Touya tuvo la sensación de que había empezado a obrarse otro milagro, y cuando alzó la vista hacia Tomoyo vio que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. El primer milagro era que ella estuviera allí, en Francia.

Teniendo en cuenta el muro que Tomoyo había levantado lentamente entre ellos meses antes de que Eriol muriera, no había esperado que capitulara. Si no hubiera sido por Takashi…

**Notas: como ven poco a poco Tomoyo ira cayendo en los brazos de Touya y el pequeño Takashi, hará muy bien a sus suegros, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación, sé que todavía no termino las anteriores pero ya se acerca navidad y me encantan estas historias románticas, la historia se llama MAGICA ATRACCION de Rebeca Winters, la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor con mi pareja favorita Touya-Tomoyo espero sus review recuerden la historia no es mía ni la serie de Sakura tampoco (ya quisiera yo****).**

**MAGICA ATRACCION**

CAPÍTULO 3

DESPUÉS de visitar a Fujitaka en el hospital, volvieron al chalé en el coche de Touya. Su madre iba a su lado, y Tomoyo iba sentada en el asiento de atrás con Takashi. La reacción de Fujitaka al ver al pequeño los había dejado a todos muy animados, pero Tomoyo se temía que aquella visita sorpresa lo hubiese agotado demasiado.

–Deja de preocuparte –le dijo Touya. Había estado mirándola por el retrovisor y había adivinado lo que estaba pensando–. Takashi y tú erais justo lo que el médico le había prescrito a mi padre.

– ¿Cuándo podrá volver a casa? –preguntó Takashi.

Nadeshiko giró la cabeza hacia él.

–Eso tiene que decidirlo el doctor, pero conociendo a tu abuelo, si le dejaran volvería mañana mismo.

–Ojalá pudiera –dijo Takashi.

–A mí también me gustaría que fuera así, pero como no va a ser posible, te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

– ¿Qué es?

–Lo averiguarás en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Cuando llegaron había un coche aparcado en la entrada, y antes de que se hubieran bajado todos del vehículo, vieron a Sakura, a su esposo, Shaoran, y a sus hijos en el porche.

– ¡Bieeen! ¡Ha venido Hien! –exclamó Takashi entusiasmado.

Las dos niñas mayores, Futtie y Shiefa, de nueve y diez años, siguieron a su madre, Sakura, que bajó los escalones del porche para ir a darle un abrazo a Tomoyo mientras Takashi y Hien parloteaban, felices de volver a estar juntos. Todos se dispusieron a entrar en la casa, pero Takashi se dio cuenta de que su tío se quedaba atrás.

– ¡Vamos, tío Touya! –lo llamó volviéndose.

–Regresaré luego para cenar.

–Pero es que no quiero que te vayas…

–Takashi… –lo reprendió Tomoyo poniéndole las manos en los hombros–. Tu tío todavía no ha podido ir a su casa ni ver a su novia.

Tal vez si lo decía varias veces en voz alta acabaría haciéndose a la idea de que ya había una mujer en la vida de Touya. No tenía más remedio que hacerlo, por si un día Touya acababa casándose con esa tal Kaho.

–Ya lo verás luego, cariño –le insistió a Takashi–. Además, no te olvides de que tus primos están esperando.

–Está bien –farfulló Takashi dando un puntapié en el suelo cubierto de nieve–. ¿Prometes que volverás? –le preguntó a Touya.

Había tenido la atención total y exclusiva de su tío desde que habían llegado, y era natural que le costase renunciar a ella, aunque solo fuese por un rato.

–Bien sûr. Au revoir.

La carita de Takashi se iluminó.

–Au revoir.

Touya se marchó y entraron todos en la casa para ir a la cocina, donde Nadeshiko preparó un delicioso chocolate caliente que se tomaron con unas galletas que había llevado Sakura y que había hecho ella misma. Se les pasó el tiempo volando, y mientras los niños jugaban en el salón, Tomoyo ayudó a Sakura y a su madre a preparar la cena.

Cuando ya estaban tomando el postre se oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de la entrada. Tomoyo alzó la vista, esperando ver entrar a Touya en el comedor con su novia, como se temía, pero para su alivio entró solo. Parecía que se había dado una ducha, y también se había afeitado. Estaba tan guapo que Tomoyo sintió que una oleada de calor la invadía.

Tomoyo paseó la mirada por toda la mesa antes de que sus ojos se posaran en ella.

–Perdonad que llegue tarde, pero he tenido que ocuparme de un asunto.

Más bien se debía de haber olvidado de la hora por causa de la tal Kaho, pensó Tomoyo.

–Siéntate al lado de mamá.

La sugerencia de Takashi pilló desprevenida a Tomoyo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había otras dos sillas vacías. Cuando Touya obedeció su petición, el pequeño le dijo:

–El tío Shaoran ha llamado al postre «les pets de nonne ». ¿Por qué se ha reído todo el mundo?

Touya reprimió una sonrisilla.

–Bueno, es que a veces las monjas hacen ciertos ruidos, como el resto de la gente.

– ¿Quieres decir que eructan?

–Eso, y otras cosas.

Takashi dedujo al instante cuál era la broma, y se rió con tantas ganas que los demás se echaron a reír también.

Sakura se levantó y les dijo:

–Venga, vamos a jugar al salón y dejemos cenar al tío Touya. Y luego nos tenemos que ir a casa porque mañana tenéis colegio.

Los niños protestaron al unísono, pero Tomoyo agradeció la intervención de su cuñada y el «éxodo» porque así podría hablar a solas con Touya.

–Tu hermana me ha dicho antes que se te había ocurrido que Takashi podría ir al colegio con Hien. Me parece una idea maravillosa –le comentó mientras Touya se tomaba el estofado de carne con verduras–. Así Takashi estará entretenido y yo podré ayudar a tu madre en lo que necesite. Pero quería pedirte que seas tú quien se lo sugiera. Estoy segura de que si se lo propones tú dirá que sí.

Touya dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato.

–Bueno, supongo que vale la pena intentarlo. Y si está dispuesto, si quieres puedo venir mañana por la mañana a buscaros para llevaros al colegio de Hien. Hablaremos con su profesora, y si no pone inconveniente veremos qué tal va la cosa. Le pediré que me llame si Takashi se encuentra a disgusto e iremos a recogerlo.

Tomoyo inspiró profundamente.

–Gracias. Eres un buen hombre, Touya.

«Y así es como debes pensar en él, como en un buen hombre», añadió para sus adentros. «Tu cuñado; el novio de otra; nada más».

–No tienes por qué dármelas –dijo Touya–. ¿Qué te parece si lo llevamos arriba para acostarlo y hablo con él? Creo que tanto él como tú necesitáis descansar.

Tomoyo suponía que debía de tener un aspecto horrible; la verdad era que estaba agotada. Siguió a Touya al salón. Futtie acababa de ganar el juego al que estaban jugando, y aunque los niños querían seguir, Sakura insistió en que ya era hora de irse, así que todos se levantaron y empezaron a despedirse.

Cuando se hubieron marchado Sakura, su marido y sus hijos, Touya puso a Takashi en sus hombros y Tomoyo los siguió escaleras arriba. Después de que Takashi se lavara los dientes y se pusiera el pijama, se metió en la cama y alzó la vista para preguntarle a su tío:

– ¿Podemos ir mamá y yo a tu casa mañana?

«Nooo… ¡Takashi, por Dios…!», masculló Tomoyo para sus adentros, apretando los dientes.

–En cuanto salga del trabajo podéis venir –respondió Touya–; pero hay una cosa que me gustaría que hicieras por mí.

– ¿El qué?

–Verás, Hien está muy contento de que estés aquí, y quiere que vayas mañana con él a su colegio.

– ¿Al colegio? –repitió Takashi, como si nunca hubiera oído esa palabra.

–Bueno, a lo mejor podría ser divertido, ¿no?

Takashi parpadeó.

– ¿Tengo que ir?

–No, cariño –intervino Tomoyo–. La decisión es tuya. Claro que si te quedas en casa, sin nadie con quien jugar, a lo mejor te aburres.

Takashi se quedó pensando.

– ¿Y la profesora de Hien es antipática?

Touya se rió.

–Que yo sepa no. Pero puedes ir mañana y averiguarlo por ti mismo.

–Yo iría contigo –añadió Tomoyo–. Y si no estás contento nos llamarán del colegio e iremos a buscarte. Pero si vas tendrás que portarte bien. Piénsatelo y mañana por la mañana me dices qué quieres hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. ¿Te vas ya a casa, tío Touya?

–Sí, pero antes voy a pasarme por el hospital otra vez para ver a tu abuelo –Touya le dio un abrazo y se volvió hacia Tomoyo–. Si no me llamas por la mañana para decirme lo contrario, me pasaré a recogeros a las ocho y cuarto.

Tomoyo arropó a su hijo, le dio un beso de buenas noches, y salió con Touya, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí después de apagar la luz.

–Estoy en deuda contigo por lo bien que estás cuidando de Takashi y de mí –le dijo a Touya–. Es evidente que mi hijo necesitaba este viaje, y que a tu padre el tener aquí a su nieto le hace bien. Por supuesto quiero que se ponga bien, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ayudar, pero no quiero que Takashi se convierta en una carga para ti mientras estemos aquí.

Touya frunció el ceño.

– ¿Una carga? ¿Takashi?

–Bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero: te adora. Si pudiera, pasaría contigo cada momento del día.

–El sentimiento es mutuo.

–Pero Kaho… Es así como se llama, ¿no? Puede que a ella no le guste tener que compartirte con él.

Touya se quedó mirándola fija y largamente.

–Parece que Sakura ha estado hablando de más. Aunque me temo que, por muchas ganas que tenga de emparejarme, esa relación nunca llegó a cuajar.

Para consternación de Tomoyo, su primera reacción a las palabras de Touya fue de profundo alivio.

–No debí decir nada. Tu hermana solo lo mencionó porque…

–Porque toda la familia se preocupa por mí –concluyó él–. La única persona que me importa en este momento es Takashi. Quiero a ese niño –apretó la mandíbula–. De camino al hospital el día que te pusiste de parto, los dos casi perdéis la vida. Eso es algo que nunca podré olvidar.

–Ni yo –murmuró ella.

–Así que si vas a decirme que guarde las distancias, me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

–Yo no quería decir…

–Ya lo creo que sí –la cortó él en un tono gélido–. Pero la experiencia me ha enseñado que los sentimientos no se pueden controlar, y acaban saliendo a la superficie lo queramos o no. Takashi aún es demasiado pequeño para saber eso, y lo que hace lo hace porque le sale de dentro. Espero que nunca pierda eso.

Se giró bruscamente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Tomoyo, que no había pretendido disgustarlo, fue tras él.

–Espera, Touya, no te vayas todavía. Por favor… –le suplicó.

Touya se detuvo en el rellano y se volvió.

–Ha sido un día muy largo, Tomoyo; los dos estamos agotados –se quedó callado, y a Tomoyo le dio la impresión de que iba a añadir algo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor–. Que descanses. Ya hablaremos mañana, cuando estés preparada para oír la lista de quejas de tu hijo –dijo, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Tomoyo, que tenía apoyada la mano en la barandilla, cerró los dedos con tal fuerza que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos.

– ¿Y por qué no me las ha dicho a mí?

Touya se detuvo en el rellano inferior y alzó el rostro.

–Está muy claro: porque te quiere tanto que no quiere hacerte daño. Si te hiciera daño todo su mundo se derrumbaría. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que dejes de castigarle por algo que no es culpa suya?

Tomoyo siguió de pie en lo alto de la escalera mucho después de que se marchara. La pregunta de Touya le había llegado muy adentro, y la obligó a afrontar la verdad. Se había estado sintiendo tan culpable por haber dejado de amar a Eriol que se había encerrado en sí misma. No había imaginado que su comportamiento pudiese estar afectando a Takashi, pero ahora lo sabía.

Casi de la misma altura, con el pelo negro oscuro y los rasgos de los Kinomoto, Takashi y Hien podrían haber pasado por hermanos. Estaban monísimos sentados los dos uno junto al otro en el aula.

Tomoyo se había temido que el que Takashi fuera un año menor que los otros niños de la clase podría ser un problema, pero luego se dijo que tal vez su orgullo le ayudaría a llegar al final del día… si es que aguantaba todo el día.

Touya estaba con ella en el pasillo, observándolo a través del ventanal como si fuese su padre. Debería haber sido Eriol quien estuviese a su lado, pero la vida no era justa y un golpe del destino le había arrebatado a Takashi a su padre.

Los ojos se le humedecieron al ver a la profesora darle la bienvenida. Takashi se levantó para saludar a los otros chicos, y antes de sentarse les sonrió a Touya y a ella y les saludó con la mano. Otra sonrisa. Desde que había aparecido Touya le había visto más sonrisas que en todo el año.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que me eche a llorar –le dijo Tomoyo a Touya, echando a andar–. Me siento como si este fuera su primer día de colegio.

–Bueno, es su primer día en un colegio francés –murmuró Touya. Cuando llegaron a la salida le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y le dijo–: Iremos a mi casa y tomaremos algo mientras hablamos de Takashi.

Cuando la tomó del codo para conducirla al coche, Tomoyo se dijo que seguramente era solo algo automático que había hecho sin pensar, pero hasta que llegaron a donde tenía aparcado su vehículo no pudo ignorar ni un segundo el contacto de su mano.

Touya vivía también en Les Pecles, cerca de la casa de sus padres, aunque el suyo era un chalé más pequeño y moderno. Eriol y ella habían ido de visita en varias ocasiones, pero esa era la primera vez que iba a estar allí a solas con él, y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Y no era que Touya hubiera hecho jamás nada que la hubiera incomodado; era el miedo a esa atracción que había sentido hacia él antes incluso de que su marido muriera. Todavía recordaba un día que Takashi había estado esperando ansioso en el porche a que su padre volviese a casa para jugar con él, como le había prometido. Sin embargo, su marido se había olvidado de esa promesa, una más de una larga ristra de promesas incumplidas.

Ella estaba con Takashi en brazos intentando consolarlo, pues no dejaba de llorar, cuando apareció el coche de Touya. Cuando le preguntó qué ocurría y los abrazó a ambos, lo que Tomoyo sintió fue algo muy distinto de lo que debería sentir una mujer casada hacia su cuñado. Aquello la hizo sentirse tremendamente culpable y avergonzada, hasta el punto de que durante varios días después estuvo con un dolor de cabeza que le iba y le venía.

Tan horrorizada estaba por esa atracción que sentía hacia Touya, que le había suplicado a Eriol que reconsiderara la idea de mudarse a otro lugar. Si no a Tomoeda, por lo menos a otro lugar de Europa donde pudiera entrenarse.

Intentó razonar con él, intentó persuadirlo, pero Eriol no estaba dispuesto a ceder y le dijo que lo dejara estar.

Tras su muerte había tenido intención de marcharse con su hijo de inmediato a Colorado, pero los Kinomoto le habían pedido que se quedara porque los necesitaban a Takashi y a ella, y ella los necesitaba a ellos. Y era verdad, pero le preocupaba ver que su hijo estaba todo el tiempo colgado de Touya. Con los paparazzi merodeando y tomando fotografías de los Kinomoto a cada oportunidad que se les presentaba, podrían empezar a producirse especulaciones. Por eso había decidido que tenía que poner fin a aquello, porque Touya no era su padre.

Además, Touya había salido con otras mujeres tras la muerte de Nakuru, y llegaría el día en que volvería a enamorarse y se casaría de nuevo. Y cuando llegase ese momento, para Takashi sería muy duro tener que competir con otra persona por el cariño de su tío.

Bastante mal lo había pasado ya perdiendo a su padre como para tener que pasar también por eso.

Dispuesta a evitarle ese trago, el año anterior había decidido que abandonasen Chamonix antes de las Navidades. Estaba convencida de que su hijo recuperaría la alegría junto a su familia, pero no había sido así. Y ahora estaban otra vez en Chamonix, y ella estaba aterrada porque su atracción hacia Touya no había disminuido durante el tiempo que había estado lejos de él, sino todo lo contrario.

Cuando hubieron subido al coche le propuso a Touya:

– ¿Por qué en vez de ir a tu casa no vamos a tomar algo al Château des Enfants? Está aquí al lado, en Les Mouilles. Así, si nos llaman del colegio llegaremos enseguida –había soltado la primera idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Ir a casa de Touya no era buena idea.

–Como quieras, pero estoy seguro de que Takashi resistirá como un valiente.

–Tal vez –Tomoyo volvió la vista al frente–. ¿Has tenido alguna noticia de tu padre esta mañana?

–Hablé con la enfermera hace un rato. Me ha dicho que no había dormido mejor desde el día en que fue ingresado, y que le ha bajado la tensión.

–Eso sí que son buenas noticias. Me alegro.

Poco después llegaban al Château des Enfants, un pintoresco café lleno de turistas y esquiadores. Tomoyo había ido allí muchas veces con Sakura y los niños. Era un sitio estupendo para tomar una bebida caliente y algo dulce. Pero sobre todo era un lugar público y siempre estaba concurrido, con lo cual estaría fuera de peligro con Touya.

Se sentaron a una mesa del fondo y pidieron unas tostadas con miel y chocolate caliente.

–Si te parece, podemos llevar otra vez a Takashi y a Hien al hospital cuando salgan del colegio.

–Desde luego tienes más fe que yo en que Takashi aguantará el día entero –dijo Tomoyo, aventurándose a alzar la vista hacia él. Su mirada fija en ella la ponía nerviosa–. No quiero que pienses que no agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero… ¿No tendrías que estar trabajando? Después del tiempo que has perdido con el viaje de ida y de vuelta supongo que habrá un montón de asuntos que requerirán tu atención.

–Nadie es imprescindible; nuestros empleados hacen bien su trabajo y he tenido la tranquilidad de poder delegar en ellos desde que mi padre ingresó en el hospital. Me pasaré luego a ver cómo va todo.

–Entiendo. Bueno, estoy preparada para oír esa lista de quejas de Takashi de la que me hablaste.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con lo que habían pedido, y Touya esperó a que se hubiera marchado antes de decir:

–Creo que los dos sabemos muy bien cuál es el fondo del problema.

Tomoyo sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Touya se inclinó hacia delante.

–Takashi añoraba su verdadero hogar, el lugar donde ha crecido. Cada vez que he hablado por teléfono con él ha terminado llorando y me ha dicho que quería irse a casa. Hubo veces en que me suplicó que fuera a buscarle, y según me ha confesado no era porque no te quisiera, sino porque tú te negabas a traerle.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza que le sorprendió que no sangrara.

–Takashi echa de menos a su padre y Eriol ya no está.

Touya se quedó callado durante un momento.

–No, ya no está.

Tomoyo titubeó antes de añadir:

–Espero que para cuando regresemos a Colorado después de las Navidades tu padre esté mejor; así no será tan duro para Takashi, y se dará cuenta de que lo que de verdad extrañaba ya no está.

Solo que eso no era verdad y los dos lo sabían. Takashi quería muchísimo a su familia paterna y sentía adoración por él. Demasiada.

Vertió miel sobre sus tostadas y empezó a comer, pero era tal la agitación que sentía en su interior que cada bocado no le sabía a nada. Touya se acabó sus tostadas y su chocolate caliente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–No te sorprendas después si Takashi nunca llega a sentir Tomoeda como su hogar.

Tomoyo, que estaba preparada para una respuesta así, le dijo:

–Pues es mi hogar, y tendrá que ser el suyo, aunque le cueste aceptarlo –Touya no tenía ni idea de que estaba luchando por rehacer su vida–. Esta vez, cuando nos marchemos, le prometeré que lo traeré todos los años cuando tenga las vacaciones de primavera. Eso hará que la separación sea menos dolorosa para él.

Los ojos de Touya se clavaron en los suyos como dagas.

– ¿Eso crees? –De pronto echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó de la mesa–. Vamos, te llevaré a casa de mis padres de camino al trabajo.

No. Lo que necesitaba era espacio, algo de distancia.

–Gracias, pero creo que me quedaré un poco más y me tomaré otra taza de chocolate. Y luego iré a hacer unas compras de Navidad; no puedo seguir retrasándolas.

– ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? El jet lag acabará pasándote factura antes o después.

Tomoyo no había estado tan segura de nada en toda su vida.

–Sí. Le di a la profesora de Hien mi número de móvil, por si había algún problema. Si no, nos veremos en el colegio a las tres.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Touya asintió.

–Bon.

Tomoyo se obligó a no seguirlo con la mirada cuando dejó el dinero en la mesa y se marchó. Pidió otra taza de chocolate y buscó en su teléfono la agencia de alquiler de coches más cercana.

Antes de abandonar Chamonix le había dado el coche deportivo de Eriol a su familia y no sabía qué habrían hecho con él. En cuanto a su Peugeot, lo había vendido para poder comprarse otro coche cuando llegasen a Tomoeda.

En un primer momento el hombre de la agencia le dijo que no tenían ningún vehículo disponible de alquiler por las Navidades, pero cuando oyó el apellido Kinomoto se obró el milagro y de repente sí que tenía uno que podía servirle.

La emocionó que el hombre y los demás empleados le ofrecieran sus condolencias por la muerte de Eriol y le pidieran su autógrafo. Uno de los más jóvenes le preguntó con ojos brillantes:

– ¿Ha venido a participar en alguna competición?

–Esta vez no.

–A mí me gusta esquiar, pero tengo que perfeccionar mi técnica. ¿Tal vez la gran Tomoyo Kinomoto podría darme unas clases? Pasado mañana libro. Sería la envidia de todos los hombres del valle. Por favor, diga que sí.

Tomoyo sabía que estaba intentando ligar con ella, pero sus palabras le dieron una inyección de confianza en sí misma. Después del modo en que Eriol había olvidado que ella también era una esquiadora, las palabras de aquel joven fueron como un bálsamo para su autoestima.

–Estas Navidades no tengo intención de esquiar, pero me siento muy halagada; gracias. Quizá en otra ocasión.

Cuando salió de allí al volante del coche que había alquilado, siguió pensando en aquella conversación. Le habría gustado que hubiese sido Touya quien hubiese flirteado así con ella, pero eso era algo que jamás le confesaría a nadie. Sin embargo, aquello le había dado una idea. Si Fujitaka seguía mejorando, al día siguiente, después de dejar a Takashi en el colegio, podría irse a esquiar un poco. Le costaba creer que no hubiese vuelto a ponerse unos esquís desde la muerte de Eriol.

Las horas siguientes las pasó visitando distintas tiendas y comprando juguetes que sabía que le haría ilusión a Takashi que le trajera Papá Noel. Cuando volvieran a Colorado tendría que comprar otra maleta para poder llevarse todo aquello, pero no pudo resistirse a comprar cosas que no podría encontrar en Estados Unidos.

Otro día llevaría a Takashi de compras consigo. Juntos escogerían los regalos para sus primos y la familia, pero ese sin duda era el día perfecto para comprarle a él sus regalos.

Los guardaría en el maletero del coche, y cuando su hijo se hubiese dormido los metería en la casa.

Llegó al colegio para recoger a Takashi a las tres y cuarto, sorprendida de que no la hubiesen llamado. Ansiosa por saber cómo le había ido, entró en el edificio y se quedó esperando en el pasillo, junto a su aula. Estaban en clase de matemáticas, y su hijo estaba inclinado sobre su pupitre, haciendo un ejercicio en su cuaderno.

–Parece que está como pez en el agua –dijo de pronto una voz masculina a su lado.

Touya…

–Eso parece –respondió sin mirarlo.

–Tanto preocuparte para nada.

Tomoyo no pudo contestar porque en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases y todos los niños gritaron de alegría y salieron en tromba de sus aulas.

Takashi se lanzó a sus brazos.

– ¡La profesora ha dicho que puedo venir siempre que quiera!

Con esas palabras quería decir que quería seguir yendo al colegio con Hien. Parecía que se le había curado del todo la nostalgia.

–Eso es maravilloso, cariño –dijo antes de abrazar a su primo Hien–. Gracias por ser tan buen amigo de Takashi.

–Nos hemos divertido mucho –les contó Hien mientras salían del edificio–. La profesora le pidió que nos ayudara con el inglés. Cuando nos dijo el nombre de su postre favorito todos nos desternillábamos de risa.

Touya sonrió.

–Es verdad, los estadounidenses también tienen algunas comidas con nombres divertidos. Tendréis que contárselo al abuelo. Está esperando ansioso para veros.

–Yo os seguiré en mi coche –le dijo Tomoyo.

Takashi puso unos ojos como platos.

– ¿Te has comprado un coche nuevo?

–No, cariño, es uno que he alquilado para que podamos desplazarnos mientras estemos aquí –le explicó–. Os veo dentro de un rato –añadió, y echó a andar hacia donde había aparcado porque no quería ver la reacción de Touya.

Se había volcado con Takashi y con ella durante muchos años, pero Eriol ya no estaba y las cosas habían cambiado. El hecho de que hubiera alquilado un coche le haría ver que ya no tenía que seguir cuidando de ellos.

Al pasar junto a ella en el coche de Touya los chicos agitaron la mano y Tomoyo sonrió.

Hien era como una bendición del cielo, lo que Takashi, que había estado negándose a interactuar con otros niños de su edad, necesitaba en ese momento.

Luego, cuando llegaron al hospital y Hien y Takashi corrieron junto a su grand-père, se dio cuenta de que para Jules los pequeños también eran una bendición. Estaba encantado de verlos y se rió con ganas cuando le contaron cómo había sido su día en el colegio.

Lo mejor era que ya no necesitaba el oxígeno y cuando llegaron estaba sentado tomando un tazón de caldo. Tomoyo miró a Touya, que ya no parecía tan preocupado, y de pronto él la pilló mirándolo. Pudo ver el reproche en sus ojos: «Jamás deberíais haberos marchado. ¿No ves el bien que le está haciendo a mi padre que estéis aquí?».

Sí, lo veía. Y también intuía que no le había hecho gracia que alquilara un coche, pero tenía que comprender que quería que los dos siguiesen con sus vidas. Gracias a ese coche no tendría que depender de él, y Touya no tendría razón alguna para pasarse a verlos un día sí y otro también.

Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato allí, como temía que los niños acabasen cansando a Fujitaka, le dijo:

–Mi padre siempre ha dicho que las visitas cuanto más breves, más se agradecen. Así que nos vamos a ir ya para que puedas descansar –se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

–Me siento como un hombre nuevo.

–Me alegra oír eso. Cuando volvamos mañana a lo mejor ya hasta puedes levantarte – dijo Tomoyo apretándole la mano.

–Au revoir, grand-père –se despidieron los chicos, lanzándole un beso antes de salir por la puerta.

–Au revoir, mes petits-fils! –se despidió de ellos Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento, Tomoyo le dijo a Takashi:

–Cariño, dile adiós a Hien; el tío Touya va a llevarle a casa.

Takashi la miró contrariado.

–Pero el tío Touya dijo que podíamos ir a su casa.

–Esta noche no, cariño. Tu abuela ya tendrá la cena preparada, y tú tienes que acostarte temprano si mañana quieres volver al colegio con Hien.

–Pero es que yo quiero que vayamos a su casa… –el primer signo de lágrimas y rebelión en todo el día–. Dijo que podríamos ir después del colegio…

–Es verdad, lo dije –confirmó Touya mirando a Tomoyo–. No hace falta que vengas tú si no puedes; iré con los chicos a mi casa un rato y luego acercaré a Hien a la suya y te llevaré a Takashi de vuelta temprano a casa de mis padres.

Tomoyo claudicó finalmente.

–Está bien –dijo con un suspiro.

Les dio un beso a los dos chicos y se despidió de los tres con la mano antes de alejarse hacia su coche.

Cuando llegó a casa de sus suegros escondió los regalos en la despensa y más tarde, mientras cenaban Nadeshiko y ella habló de Fujitaka, y también de Takashi y de lo duro que había sido ese año para él. Justo en medio de la conversación se oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de la entrada, y apareció Takashi como un torbellino seguido de Touya.

Tomoyo rogó por que no hubiera oído nada.

–Mamá, ¿estás llorando? –dijo yendo junto a ella.

–Sí, cariño –le sonrió y le dio un abrazo–. Es que estábamos hablando de que eres un chico estupendo, y eso siempre nos hace llorar a las madres porque somos muy sentimentales.

Nadeshiko atrajo al pequeño hacia sí y le dio un beso.

–Tu madre tiene razón. Y yo te he echado muchísimo de menos hoy que has estado fuera todo el día. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

–Sí. Además, el tío Touya nos ha llevado a patinar a Hien y a mí.

Tomoyo le acarició el cabello, sintiendo la mirada de Touya sobre ella.

–La próxima vez podrías venirte con nosotros –le dijo este.

Tomoyo vaciló un instante antes de responder:

–Claro, ¿por qué no? Me encantaría.

Desde que habían llegado se había hecho la firme promesa de que iba a tener una parte más activa en la vida de su hijo en vez de ser una mera espectadora. Y si durante el tiempo que estaban allí eso implicaba tener que estar con Touya, que así fuera. Tampoco quería que Takashi pensara que estaba evitando a su tío.

Con suerte, la mejoría de Fujitaka continuaría, y pasadas las Navidades podría volver con Takashi a Tomoeda y empezar el nuevo año sin más sufrimientos. Tenía la esperanza de que Takashi se apaciguara cuando le prometiera que volverían de visita en primavera.

–Gracias otra vez por ser el mejor tío del mundo, como dice siempre Takashi –le dijo a Touya–. Bueno, y ya va siendo hora de que cierto jovencito se prepare para irse a la cama – añadió mirando a su hijo–. Voy a subir a prepararte el baño; ve dando las buenas noches.

**Notas: se puede ser más cabezona que Tomoyo, pero bueno ella sabrá poco a poco que Touya no tiene ya novia y que ella es el amor de su vida, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación, sé que todavía no termino las anteriores pero ya se acerca navidad y me encantan estas historias románticas, la historia se llama MAGICA ATRACCION de Rebeca Winters, la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor con mi pareja favorita Touya-Tomoyo espero sus review recuerden la historia no es mía ni la serie de Sakura tampoco (ya quisiera yo****).**

**MAGICA ATRACCION**

CAPÍTULO 4

DESPUÉS de dejar a Takashi en el colegio a la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo fue a Kinomoto's, la tienda de la familia de Touya.

–Eh bien… ¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! –exclamó una voz cuando entró.

Touya sonrió.

–Bonjour, Jean-Luc.

El hombre, ya entrado en años, rodeó el mostrador para ir a darle un enorme abrazo.

– ¡Pero si eres tú de verdad, Tomoyo! ¡Qué alegría me da verte!

–Yo también me alegro de volver a verte.

Jean-Luc, un veterano esquiador que llevaba años trabajando allí, era como de la familia para los Kinomoto. Había sido un esquiador fabuloso y le había enseñado unas cuantas cosas a Eriol.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Quiero alquilar un equipo para esquiar un par de horas.

Jean-Luc enarcó las cejas.

– ¿No has traído tu propio equipo?

–Esta vez no. Ha sido una decisión impulsiva –le explicó ella. Touya había hecho que le entrara el gusanillo por volver a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer.

–De acuerdo… deja que vea qué puedo ofrecerte. Me temo que no tenemos los esquís especiales que usabas tú, pero creo que tal vez encuentre algo digno de nuestra famosa campeona de Tokio.

En unos minutos Tomoyo estaba equipada con los esquís, los bastones y todo lo que podría necesitar. Jean-Luc le encontró un probador vacío para que se cambiara, y dejó que guardara sus cosas en una taquilla de la trastienda.

Cuando estuvo lista, Tomoyo se echó al hombro los esquís y los bastones y se dirigió a la puerta de personal por la que había entrado. Saliendo por allí no se tardaba nada en llegar a pie al teleférico de Brévent.

Sin embargo, al ir a salir se chocó con un hombre alto y fuerte que llevaba un anorak negro muy familiar.

– ¡Touya!

Él la había a sido por los hombros para evitar que se cayera, y el contacto de sus manos hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo.

–He visto tu coche aparcado ahí fuera –le dijo. Tomoyo sintió como sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo, igual que un rayo láser–. Dame un minuto para ir a por mi equipo y subiré al Planpraz contigo. Hace semanas que no esquío.

Tomoyo sintió que una oleada de calor la invadía. No era solo la proximidad de Touya lo que hacía que le costase respirar. Era el hecho de que estuviese dispuesto a dejarlo todo para irse a esquiar con ella en ese momento. Aquello era algo que siempre le había gustado de él: esa espontaneidad hacía que cada momento resultara emocionante. Aunque temía estar a solas con él, en esa ocasión tuvo la impresión de que la tensión negativa que había entre ellos hubiese desaparecido de repente, y decidió dejarse llevar por una vez.

–De acuerdo; te espero fuera.

Quizá fuera el día, el aire de la mañana… Lo único que sabía era que quería estar con él.

Touya dejó caer sus manos y entró en la tienda dejándola libre, pero de pronto le temblaban las piernas. Si la afectaba hasta ese punto, no estaba segura de que fuera a ser capaz de llegar al teleférico, y mucho menos esquiar, pensó, pero se dijo que era una mujer adulta y no una adolescente.

Touya no la hizo esperar mucho tiempo. Estaba guapísimo con el traje de esquí negro y azul que llevaba. Subieron en el teleférico hasta la cumbre, y pronto el valle de Chamonix se extendía a sus pies. Aquel era su mundo, pensó Tomoyo, sintiendo un cosquilleo de excitación. Casi lo había olvidado durante los últimos años. Cuando giró la cabeza sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azul cobalto de Touya.

–Ya vuelves a tener esa expresión en el rostro –dijo él.

– ¿Qué expresión? –musitó ella, temblando por dentro.

–La que solías tener en los carteles cuando había una competición; la que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía. Me alegro de volver a verla. ¡Venga, te echo una carrera!

Touya empuñó sus bastones y se deslizó colina abajo.

Tomoyo se ajustó las gafas y se impulsó con los bastones detrás de él, ansiosa por darle alcance. Jugaron como niños, persiguiéndose y cruzándose el uno con el otro. Tomoyo se sentía eufórica. Dejó escapar una risa y fue más deprisa, pasando junto a él como una exhalación, y llegó abajo unos segundos antes que él.

Tomoyo estaba riéndose sin aliento, sintiéndose más viva de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, cuando Touya se detuvo junto a ella y le dirigió una sonrisa que la hizo derretirse.

–Sigues siendo la mejor. De hecho, creo que ahora esquías incluso mejor que antes, y eso que hacía años que no te ponías unos esquís.

–Vas a hacer que me ponga colorada.

– ¿Qué te parece si echamos otra carrera antes de que vuelva al trabajo?

– ¡Hecho! –exclamó ella feliz.

Esquiaron de regreso a la estación y volvieron a tomar el teleférico. La cabina en la que subieron se llenó enseguida. La intensa mirada de Touya buscó la suya por encima de las cabezas de los otros esquiadores. Sus increíbles ojos chocolate decían tantas cosas que Tomoyo se sintió algo mareada.

La segunda bajada fue aún más emocionante porque Touya parecía decidido a ganar. Y le dejó.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara junto a él había una media sonrisa en sus labios: no había logrado engañarlo ni por un segundo.

–Gracias por permitir que un esquiador mediocre se sienta como un profesional por un día, sobre todo delante de tanto público –dijo, porque unos cuantos curiosos se habían quedado mirándolos–. Te debo una.

Tomoyo se rio.

–Me lo he pasado de maravilla.

–Yo también.

La profunda voz de Touya la hizo estremecerse por dentro.

Se quitaron los esquís y se pusieron camino de regreso a la tienda. Tomoyo iba como en una nube, pero cuando a Touya le sonó el móvil y lo vio fruncir el ceño al mirar la pantalla tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que la realidad había roto la magia del momento.

Después de contestar, Touya se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

–Perdona, pero tengo que adelantarme; ha surgido algo de lo que tengo que ocuparme de inmediato.

Tomoyo gimió por dentro.

–Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

–Gracias; ¡luego hablamos! –dijo Touya, y salió corriendo por entre la multitud de esquiadores.

Seguramente habría llamado uno de sus guías por una emergencia. Touya era quien solía coordinar los rescates en la montaña. Esperaba que no tuviera que ir él, pensó preocupada.

Regresó a la tienda para cambiarse y le dio las gracias a Jean-Luc. Luego se fue a comer a un pequeño restaurante que había cerca, y después, mientras aprovechaba para hacer más compras navideñas, se le pasó el tiempo volando y cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora de recoger a Takashi.

Cuando los niños empezaron a salir lo vio enseguida, bajando las escaleras con Hien y sus primas. Para su segundo día de colegio había decidido ponerse unos pantalones azules oscuros y un polo azul claro de manga larga. No era exacto al uniforme del colegio, pero los colores eran muy parecidos.

Cuando llegaron junto a ella, que estaba esperando al lado de su coche de alquiler, repartió besos entre todos.

– ¡Adivina qué, mami! –Dijo Takashi mientras esperaban a que llegara Sakura–. ¡Yo también voy a participar en la fiesta de Navidad! Vamos a disfrazarnos de ángeles.

– ¿En serio? ¡Vaya!, ¡eso es estupendo! –respondió ella–. ¿Y cuándo es?

–El sábado por la tarde –contestó Takashi–. Tenemos que cantar dos villancicos.

– ¿Solo Hien y tú?

–No, todos los niños de la clase –respondió Hien.

– ¿Y qué villancicos son?

–No los conozco –dijo Takashi–, pero el tío Touya me ayudará a aprenderlos.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

–Mejor se lo pediremos a la abuela; seguro que ella se los sabe.

–Pero es que yo quiero que me los enseñe el tío Touya.

–Cariño, tu tío no tiene tiempo.

–Si se lo pido me ayudará.

Tomoyo suspiró.

–Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

– ¡Eres mala!

– ¿Qué has dicho?

–Lo siento –a Takashi le tembló la voz, y poco después llegaron las lágrimas.

En medio del lloriqueo de su hijo una voz profunda preguntó detrás de ellos:

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Todos se giraron. Era Touya. Tomoyo se sintió profundamente aliviada de que no hubiera tenido que ir a la montaña por aquella emergencia, pero la sorprendió verlo allí.

Takashi se lanzó a sus brazos entre desgarradores sollozos.

–Eh, bien, ¿qué te ha pasado, mon gars? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que aquel hombre que estaba allí acuclillado, intentando consolar a Takashi, era su padre y no su tío. Sentía verdadero cariño por el pequeño, y este se lo devolvía con creces.

A Tomoyo le daba miedo ver cómo su hijo se aferraba a él. Ese afecto por su tío, que tenía profundas raíces en el pasado, estaba llegando a un punto crítico; sabía que no haría sino aumentar, y no sabía qué hacer.

La carita de Takashi estaba roja por el sofoco que tenía.

–Mamá dice que no tienes ti-tiempo para enseñarme unas canciones para la fi-fiesta de Navidad –le dijo a Touya entre sollozos.

–Pues claro que lo tengo –replicó su tío.

Giró la cabeza hacia Tomoyo, recordándole con una mirada fija la conversación en la que le había dicho que Takashi nunca sería una carga para él.

Aquello era tan difícil… Tomoyo detestaba tener que hacer de mala. Sabía que de lo que dijera en ese momento dependía que hubiese una tregua o que se crease un problema aún mayor, y no le parecía justo crear más problemas cuando Fujitaka ni siquiera había salido del hospital.

–Es que no sabía si podrías –se excusó con Touya.

Le pareció ver un destello triunfante en sus ojos antes de que este inclinara la cabeza para besar en la frente al pequeño.

– ¿Lo ves? –Le dijo–, todo arreglado –Takashi asintió y se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga del polo–. Tomad, uno para cada uno –añadió repartiendo entre sus sobrinos unos bastones de caramelo que se había sacado del bolsillo.

Takashi se lo llevó a la boca.

–Ummm… Está bueno; sabe a menta.

–Los he comprado porque sabía que os gusta ese sabor.

Aunque estaba hablando con los niños, a quien estaba mirando era a Tomoyo. Cuando sus ojos descendieron a sus labios, esta sintió que una ráfaga de calor afloraba en su vientre, y recordó el rato tan agradable que habían pasado esquiando juntos esa mañana.

Azorada, bajó la vista, pero fue un error porque se topó con los fuertes muslos de Touya, enfundados en unos vaqueros gastados, y cuando volvió a levantar la mirada sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y el corazón le palpitó con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan guapo? ¿Y qué se suponía que estaba haciendo allí?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio llegar el coche de Sakura. En cuanto aparcó, sus hijos corrieron hacia allí.

Sakura bajó la ventanilla.

– ¡Vente tú también, Takashi! –Lo llamó–; vamos a ver al abuelo.

A Takashi no le hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces. Salió corriendo para allá detrás de sus primos.

– ¡Le daré de cenar y te lo traeré de vuelta! –le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Touya se volvió hacia ella.

–He venido a buscarte porque quiero darte las gracias como es debido invitándote a tomar algo.

Tomoyo sonrió vacilante. Parecía que el corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho.

– ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Touya brillaron de un modo misterioso.

–Por dejarme ganar esta mañana delante de toda esa gente.

Tomoyo se rió.

–Me estás tomando el pelo.

–Pues claro que no –replicó él–. Yo siempre pago mis deudas.

El corazón de Tomoyo volvió a palpitar con fuerza.

–Bueno, ¿y dónde quieres que vayamos?

–A Chez Pierre; iremos en mi coche y luego te traeré aquí para que puedas volver con el tuyo a casa de mis padres.

Minutos después llegaban a Chez Pierre, uno de los cafés más conocidos de Chamonix por su excelente fondue de queso. Una camarera los condujo al piso superior, donde las mesas que había cerca del ventanal tenían una vista espectacular de las montañas. Apenas habían subido el último escalón cuando un gemido ahogado escapó de la garganta de Tomoyo.

En una pared había un póster enorme en color de Eriol llegando a la línea de meta en la última competición en la que había tomado parte y había ganado su última medalla de oro.

En la pared opuesta había otro del mismo tamaño de Tomoyo, sonriente, llegando también a la meta en otra competición en la que había ganado el bronce. Y sobre cada uno había un banderín triangular que decía Vive les Kinomoto! Ver aquello la emocionó, y no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas allí mismas, delante de toda la gente que estaba allí comiendo.

Touya la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Tomoyo estaba tan conmovida que no encontraba palabras.

–Quería que vieras esto –le dijo Touya–. Y no vayas a pensar que he sobornado al dueño para que colgaran esos pósters. Llevan aquí mucho tiempo –sus labios rozaron la mejilla de Tomoyo al hablar, haciendo que un estremecimiento de deseo recorriese su cuerpo–. Quería haberte traído antes de que te marchases a Japón, pero no pudo ser. Esos pósters son un reconocimiento a los mejores esquiadores que ha tenido Chamonix.

Abrumada, Tomoyo lo besó en la mejilla.

–Gracias por haber creído siempre en mí –le dijo antes de que se sentaran junto al ventanal.

Tomoyo estaba emocionada por aquella idea tan romántica que había tenido Touya, pero momentos después, cuando les sirvieron y empezaron a comer, él parecía preocupado.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó.

Touya la miró a los ojos.

– ¿Ha sido un error traerte aquí?

– ¿Un error? –repitió ella confundida.

Touya ladeó la cabeza.

–Es que estás tan callada que no he podido evitar preguntarme…

– ¿El qué?

–Si mis buenas intenciones no habrán tenido un efecto indeseado; tal vez ver ese póster de Eriol ha sido demasiado para ti.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza.

–Hay algo que tienes que saber sobre mi matrimonio con Eriol –comenzó.

Cuando se quedó callada, sin saber cómo seguir, Touya le preguntó de sopetón:

– ¿Te fue infiel?

Tomoyo dio un respingo. ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

–No, él jamás… ¿Por qué…?

–Bueno, antes de casarse contigo tenía cierta reputación de mujeriego.

–Oh, ya me advirtieron de eso mis compañeros de equipo. Era el rompecorazones de las pistas. Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de él, y cuando un día de repente me propuso: «casémonos ahora mismo», me dejé llevar.

Touya frunció el ceño.

–Entonces, si no había otra mujer, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que fallara vuestro matrimonio?

Tomoyo dejó escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Tan evidente era?

–Solo para mí porque conocía bien a mi hermano; nunca he hablado de ello con nadie.

Tomoyo dejó su tenedor en el plato.

–La llegada de Takashi cambió mi vida. Antes de descubrir que estaba embarazada era bastante egoísta, y no pensaba más que en los sueños que teníamos Eriol y yo de triunfar. Estábamos volando muy alto y disfrutando cada minuto –le explicó–. Ahora me siento mal al pensar que nos fuimos a casarnos en secreto al Val d'Isère sin decirle nada a mi familia ni a la tuya. Os excluimos a todos de uno de los momentos más importantes de nuestra vida, pero Eriol insistió en que si queríamos participar en las competiciones en las que estábamos inscritos no teníamos tiempo para organizar una boda.

–Nunca fue una persona paciente –comentó Touya–, aunque eso fue lo que hizo de él una estrella del esquí.

Tomoyo asintió.

–Aun así fue muy egoísta por nuestra parte. Debería haberle insistido para que tuviéramos una boda de verdad. ¿Te quieres creer que no tengo siquiera una foto del día que nos casamos? Nos casamos en un juzgado y nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente competición en Courchevel. A veces pienso en ello y me siento fatal.

–Pues no tienes por qué –le dijo Touya–; a nadie le molestó. Mi familia estaba encantada con que os casarais. Mis padres temían que Eriol no sentaría nunca la cabeza. Y sé que tus padres se alegraron también.

Tomoyo volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

–Éramos un par de egoístas. Acordamos que no tendríamos hijos mientras pudiéramos seguir compitiendo, pero incluso tomando anticonceptivos me quedé embarazada –inspiró antes de continuar–. Desde ese momento mi forma de ver la vida cambió por completo.

El rostro de Touya se ensombreció y sus facciones se endurecieron. Tomoyo no comprendió el significado de su reacción, pero siguió hablando.

–Por primera vez tenía a alguien más en quien pensar aparte de en nosotros dos. Antepuse las necesidades del bebé a todo lo demás. Tuve que dejar de esquiar, pero no me importó en absoluto porque iba a ser madre y el milagro de una nueva vida estaba gestándose en mi interior. Eriol estaba contento de que fuéramos a tener un bebé, pero aquello no transformó su vida, como me pasó a mí.

Touya entornó los ojos.

–No, mi hermano estaba obsesionado con ser el mejor esquiador del mundo.

Le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

–Así es, y en cambio para mí lo más importante en ese momento era ser la mejor madre y la mejor esposa del mundo. Hice todo lo posible porque tuviéramos un hogar de verdad y fuéramos una verdadera familia, pero Eriol decepcionaba una y otra vez a nuestro hijo porque siempre estaba fuera. Yo le seguía queriendo, y no le culpaba porque me había casado con él sabiendo cuáles eran sus aspiraciones, pero cuando nació Takashi me di cuenta de que las mías habían cambiado.

Solo que después de las conversaciones que estaba teniendo esos días con Touya se estaba dando cuenta de que no tenía por qué cerrarse puertas, de que tal vez podría compaginar el papel de madre con su pasión por el esquí.

–Intenté salvar nuestro matrimonio y le supliqué que nos mudáramos a Tomoeda. Pensé que allí podríamos empezar una nueva vida y reavivar el amor que nos había unido, pero Eriol no quiso mudarse. No perdí la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran, pero no cambiaron, y la verdad es que si no hubiera muerto seguramente habría acabado pidiéndole el divorcio.

Un brillo extraño relumbró en los ojos de Touya.

–Eso no lo sabía.

– ¿Te sorprende?

Touya frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándola anonadado.

– ¿Pero qué dices? Quería a mi hermano, pero cualquier otra mujer en tus circunstancias habría hecho mucho que lo habría dejado.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza.

–Aun así, perdona si por mis palabras he parecido desleal a tu hermano.

–Bobadas; soy yo quien debería disculparse por la discusión que tuvimos la otra noche sobre Takashi, por el modo en que te juzgué.

–No hay nada que perdonar. Es verdad que he estado castigando a mi hijo de un modo inconsciente al pretender hacer como si el pasado jamás hubiese existido.

Después de llevar a Tomoyo de nuevo al colegio, donde había dejado su coche, Touya se fue a casa con un dolor nuevo en el corazón. No era como el que había sentido cuando había muerto Nakuru. Su muerte había supuesto un punto y final; había tenido que aceptarlo y sacar fuerzas para superarlo.

Sabía que la gente, y tal vez su familia, no verían con buenos ojos que iniciara una relación con la viuda de su hermano. No era algo que le preocupara, pero sabía que a Tomoyo sí.

Aquel día había disfrutado enormemente estando con ella, pero aquello no había hecho sino agudizar el dolor de saber que volvería a marcharse a Japón pasadas las Navidades si no hacía algo.

Desesperado por desahogarse tomó su teléfono y llamó a su mejor amigo, Yuki, pero le saltó el contestador, así que le dejó un mensaje pidiéndole que le devolviera la llamada y colgó.

Yukito Tsukishiro, un adinerado español aficionado al montañismo, que había visitado Chamonix diez años atrás para hacer escaladas. Touya había sido su guía y entre ellos había surgido una amistad que se había fortalecido con el paso de los años. Habían viajado juntos a muchos lugares para escalar, y habían enamorado a mujeres aquí y allá hasta que Touya había conocido a Nakuru.

Cuando murió su mujer, Yuki fue su mayor apoyo y se lo llevó de viaje a Nepal, un viaje que le salvó la vida porque evitó que se volviese loco de dolor. Siempre estaría en deuda con él, pero ahora necesitaba que lo salvase otra vez porque no sabía qué hacer y Yuki era la única persona con la que podía hablar de ello.

Aunque tenía otros buenos amigos, ninguno podría comprenderlo tan bien como Yuki, que había pasado por un infierno como le estaba ocurriendo a él, y sabría aconsejarle.

Después de estar un rato paseándose arriba y abajo, decidió llamar al hospital para ver cómo iba su padre. La persona que se puso en el control de enfermería le dijo que el médico ya había hecho su ronda de visitas y había dado instrucciones de que le retiraran el suero a su padre, y que el día siguiente empezara con una dieta blanda.

«Dieu, merci!», exclamó Touya para sus adentros antes de darle las gracias y colgar.

Le había hecho mucha falta oír buenas noticias, aunque esa noche no le bastaba con aquello.

Después de que Tomoyo se fuera a Japón con Takashi se había sumido en un pozo tan negro y profundo que había perdido el interés por todo y lo único que había hecho había sido volcarse en el trabajo y empezar a llamar una vez al mes a Takashi para poder oír la voz de Tomoyo.

Sin embargo, hacia octubre esos pocos minutos de conversación con ella por teléfono habían dejado de ser suficiente. Fue entonces cuando su padre enfermó y tomó la decisión de ir y pedirle que volviera a Francia con el pequeño.

Sin embargo, irónicamente, ahora que estaban allí, Touya seguía siendo intocable para él, y no se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida.

Cansado, decidió darse una ducha y meterse en la cama. Justo acababa de salir de la ducha cuando sonó su móvil. Miró la pantalla y vio que era Yuki quien llamaba.

–Salut, mon vieux –lo saludó, sintiendo que lo inundaba un profundo alivio.

– ¿Qué tal, Touya? –Lo saludó su amigo en español–. Espero que no sea muy tarde para llamar.

–No, claro que no. Necesito tu consejo –le dijo sentándose en la cama.

–Te escucho –respondió Yuki.

Touya se desahogó con su buen amigo, contándole lo que lo tenía tan preocupado, pero cuando terminó de hablar hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Yuki?

–Perdona, estaba pensando. Y se me ha ocurrido algo que podría funcionar…

– ¡Fujitaka! –exclamó Tomoyo al encontrar a su suegro caminando por el pasillo del hospital del brazo de Sakura.

– ¿A que es maravilloso? –dijo su cuñada con una sonrisa.

–Ya lo creo que sí –respondió Tomoyo dando un abrazo a Fujitaka.

–Y esto no es todo –dijo él–: el médico ha dicho que si todo sigue normal mañana podré irme a casa.

–Esa sí que es una gran noticia –respondió Tomoyo.

Volvieron a entrar en la habitación y lo ayudaron a subirse de nuevo a la cama.

–Bueno, papá, pues ya que está aquí Tomoyo voy a aprovechar para ir a hacer unas compras. Mañana iré a verte a casa –le dijo Sakura a Fujitaka antes de darle un beso.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Tomoyo acercó una silla a la cama para sentarse.

– ¿Les diste las gracias a tus padres por las flores? –Le preguntó Fujitaka–. Fue un bonito detalle por su parte.

Tomoyo asintió.

–Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti. ¡Me alegra tanto verte mejor…! Tienes muy buen aspecto.

Fujitaka tomó su mano y se la apretó.

–Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti, ma fille, pero te noto algo preocupada.

Tomoyo volvió a asentir.

–Es por Takashi. Está teniendo un año un tanto difícil.

–Lo cual significa que para ti también lo está siendo –adivinó Fujitaka–. Lo siento –le dio unas palmaditas en la mano antes de soltársela–. Si te dijera que el tiempo cura todas las heridas te mentiría, pero he aprendido que el paso de los años te da perspectiva y te ayuda a levantarte y a volver a sentir alegría.

Tomoyo agradeció para sus adentros haber hablado de aquello con Touya el día anterior o no habría podido tener aquella conversación con Fujitaka sin que se le saltasen las lágrimas. Por suerte para ella en ese momento llegó Nadeshiko.

–Cariño, la enfermera acaba de decirme que mañana te dan el alta, ¡qué alegría! –dijo yendo junto a su marido. Miró a Tomoyo–. Y es gracias a ti, que has traído contigo a Takashi y le has devuelto la alegría a mi Fujitaka.

–Gracias a Takashi y a las plegarias de tanta gente que le quiere.

–Y a Touya, que insistió en ir a Tokio a pedirte que vinierais. Estoy tan agradecida de que lo hiciera… –añadió Nadeshiko.

Touya, Touya…, siempre Touya. Tomoyo tragó saliva.

–Deberíamos haber venido antes a haceros una visita; lo siento.

–No te disculpes –le dijo Nadeshiko poniéndole una mano en la mejilla–. Lo has debido de pasar muy mal; lo comprendemos.

Lo que no podían comprender era la agitación que sentía en ese momento. Necesitaba estar a solas.

–Sois los mejores suegros y los mejores abuelos del mundo. Takashi y yo somos muy afortunados –dijo levantándose para darles un beso a ambos–. Bueno, os voy a dejar para que podáis hablar de vuestras cosas, y haré como Sakura, me iré a comprar algunas cosas más para cierta personita que no quiero que se entere.

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko sonrieron.

– ¿Te esperamos para cenar? –le preguntó su suegra.

– ¡Casi se me olvidaba! No, esta tarde después del colegio, Takashi va a comprar un abeto con Touya y luego van a llevarlo a su casa y a decorarlo. Les prometí que iría yo también y que llevaría algo de comer.

De todos modos, estaba segura de que Takashi luego se lo contaría a sus abuelos, así que tampoco tenía por qué ser un secreto.

**Notas: que les parece, Touya ya siente la confusión al igual que Tomoyo, esperemos que pronto se den cuenta de que lo que sientes no es solo atracción, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita****.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación, sé que todavía no termino las anteriores pero ya se acerca navidad y me encantan estas historias románticas, la historia se llama MAGICA ATRACCION de Rebeca Winters, la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor con mi pareja favorita Touya-Tomoyo espero sus review recuerden la historia no es mía ni la serie de Sakura tampoco (ya quisiera yo****).**

**MAGICA ATRACCION**

CAPÍTULO 5

– ¡SEGURO que es mamá!

Touya estaba acabando de colocarle las luces al abeto que Takashi y él habían comprado. Había puesto un CD de villancicos en la cadena de música que contenía los dos que el pequeño tenía que aprenderse para la fiesta del colegio. Antes de que terminase la tarde se las sabría de memoria.

–Pues corre a abrirle.

– ¡Voy!

Takashi salió al recibidor y poco después entraba de nuevo en el salón con su madre y con una bolsa de papel del McDonald's en los brazos que dejó en la mesita.

–Hola –saludó Touya a Tomoyo–. Pasa y ponte cómoda.

–Gracias –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Mientras se quitaba el anorak, la luz del fuego que ardía en la chimenea arrancó destellos azules de su cabello negro, y Touya no pudo evitar quedarse un instante admirando su belleza.

– ¿Te gusta nuestro árbol de Navidad? –Le preguntó Takashi–. El tío Touya me dejó escogerlo.

–Me encanta –dijo su madre.

– ¿Podemos ponerle ya los adornos que he hecho, tío Touya?

–Claro que sí; ¡vamos allá!

– ¿Dónde están? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–En la mesa de la cocina –dijo Takashi–. Yo iré a por ellos.

Touya acercó al árbol una caja de cartón que había dejado en un rincón.

–Aquí tengo los adornos viejos –dijo.

Tomoyo fue junto a él y fue sacando algunos para colocarlos. Cada vez que iba a colgar uno se ponía de puntillas para llegar lo más arriba posible, y eso hacía que el suéter y el pantalón de punto que llevaba remarcasen aún más su esbelta figura.

En ese momento regresó Takashi con los adornos que había hecho. Eran rombos de cartulina, y en cada uno había dibujado distintos personajes de su serie de dibujos animados favorita. Touya le había hecho un agujero a cada rombo en la parte superior por el que pasarían un trozo de cordel pequeño para colgarlos en las ramas del árbol.

– ¡A ver si adivináis qué personaje es este! –les dijo Takashi enseñándoles uno de los rombos.

Y así fueron adivinando cada uno mientras los iban colgando en el árbol. En un momento dado la mano de Touya rozó el brazo de Tomoyo accidentalmente al ir a tomar uno de los rombos que le tendía Takashi. El mero contacto pareció abrasarlo, pero volvió a centrar su atención rápidamente en el pequeño.

–Estás hecho todo un artista, ¿lo sabías?

–Sí. La maestra, madame Fillou, también me lo ha dicho.

– ¡Takashi!, se supone que lo que tienes que responder es «gracias» –lo reprendió Tomoyo.

–Ah, sí, gracias.

Touya sonrió divertido.

–De nada.

Minutos después habían terminado de decorar el árbol y se sentaron a comerse las hamburguesas que Tomoyo había comprado. Cuando Takashi se terminó su postre, Touya fue a apagar la cadena de música y le dijo:

– ¿Qué tal si impresionas a tu madre cantándole las canciones que has estado aprendiendo?

Volvió a sentarse junto a Tomoyo en el sofá, y Takashi empezó a cantar. Solo necesitó ayuda con alguna que otra palabra de la letra, y cuando hubo acabado su madre aplaudió.

–Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por haberte aprendido la letra de esas dos canciones tan rápido.

–Yo también –murmuró Touya.

–Gracias –dijo Takashi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El batido que se había tomado le había dejado un bigote blanco sobre el labio superior.

Touya siempre conservaría esa imagen del pequeño en sus recuerdos.

– ¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir? –le preguntó a Touya.

–Eso depende de tu madre.

–Por favor, mamá…, di que sí…

Touya la notó tensarse.

–Pero es que no nos hemos traído pijama, ni una muda para que te cambies mañana para ir al colegio.

–El tío Touya nos ha comprado a Hien y a mí un pijama de Spiderman y un cepillo de dientes a cada uno para cuando nos quedemos a dormir.

–Son un regalo «prenavideño» –le explicó Touya a Tomoyo–. Si no puedes quedarte, deja que se quede Takashi ya que le hace tanta ilusión. Puedo llevártelo de vuelta mañana temprano para que se cambie y luego yo mismo lo llevo al colegio.

Tomoyo claudicó.

–De acuerdo. Eres un chico con suerte, ¿eh? –dijo revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo, que volvía a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Touya, satisfecho con cómo se estaba desarrollando la velada, se levantó.

–Bueno, pues yo creo que a la hora que es ya puedes estrenar tu cepillo y tu pijama de Spiderman –le dijo a Takashi. Tenía planes para Tomoyo y para él cuando el pequeño se hubiese dormido.

– ¡Bieeen!

–Dame un beso de buenas noches, cariño –le dijo Tomoyo.

Después de darle un beso y un abrazo a su madre, Takashi salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Touya se giró hacia ella.

–Enseguida bajo.

Touya apenas había hecho cambios en la casa tras la muerte de Nakuru, pensó Tomoyo, mirando a su alrededor mientras caminaba hasta el ventanal del salón. Nunca dejaría de maravillarla la hermosa vista del valle con el Mont Blanc de fondo.

–Voy a hacer un poco de café; ¿te apetece?

Tomoyo, abstraída en sus pensamientos, no lo había oído bajar.

–Sí, gracias. ¿Te ha costado mucho que Takashi se durmiera?

–Qué va, le estaba contando un cuento y se ha dormido antes de que acabara.

Ella sonrió, pero luego se puso seria.

–Touya, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte antes de marcharme.

–Yo también, pero si me das un momento voy a la cocina y vuelvo enseguida con el café.

Tomoyo asintió y Touya abandonó el salón. Minutos después, cuando regresó con una taza de café para ella y otra para él, encontró a Tomoyo mirando las fotografías que había en la pared junto a la librería. Algunas eran fotos de familia, y otras de sus viajes de montañismo con Yuki y otros amigos.

Al detenerse junto a ella y tenderle la taza, sus ojos se encontraron. Notó como si algo lo golpeara por dentro, y la mirada de Tomoyo se tornó intensa por un instante antes de que bajara la vista. Aquello le recordó una ocasión en que había ocurrido algo muy parecido.

Había sido poco más de un mes antes de la muerte de Eriol, pero lo recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

Ese día él estaba en la tienda, con su padre, mientras Eriol hablaba con Jean-Luc de un diseño nuevo de esquís que quería probar. En ese momento había sonado el teléfono del mostrador, y había sido una dependienta quien había contestado. Era Tomoyo, que quería hablar con Eriol. Este le había respondido a la dependienta con muy malos modos que le dijera que no podía ponerse y que ya la llamaría luego.

Aunque no era asunto suyo, esa manera de despacharla irritó a Touya, que le había visto comportarse así con ella en otras ocasiones en los meses anteriores, y salió para tomar un poco de aire fresco y que se le pasara el enfado. Fue entonces cuando recordó el día en que Tomoyo había llamado a casa de sus padres porque se había puesto de parto y, temiéndose que pudiera tratarse de una urgencia, se subió al coche y condujo hasta el bloque de apartamentos donde vivían.

Un profundo alivio lo invadió cuando vio a Tomoyo delante del edificio con Takashi.

Parecía que no había ocurrido nada grave, aunque estaba intentando consolar al pequeño, que no dejaba de llorar. Se imaginó cuál debía de ser el motivo de sus lágrimas: seguramente había estado esperando a su padre, y Eriol se había olvidado. De pronto se sintió furioso con él. Eriol no debería haberle hecho eso a su hijo. O, cuando menos, debería haber respondido a la llamada de Tomoyo.

Cuando se bajó del coche ella lo miró, y la expresión de derrota que vio en sus ojos se le clavó en el alma. Takashi lo vio y corrió a saludarlo. Sin pensar en nada él lo tomó en brazos, fue junto a Tomoyo, y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo con la única intención de consolarla.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo afloraron otros sentimientos nada apropiados. Aquello era una locura, estaba mal, se dijo, era la mujer de su hermano. Fue entonces cuando la miró a los ojos, y tuvo esa sensación de que algo lo sacudía por dentro. Por la expresión de ella habría dicho que Crystal había sentido lo mismo, pero después de aquello siguió tratándolo igual que siempre.

Él, por su parte, se había jurado a sí mismo que se resistiría a esa atracción costase lo que costase, pero con la muerte de Eriol, Takashi empezó a acudir a él con más frecuencia, necesitado como estaba de una figura paterna tras haber perdido a su padre, y eso lo había acercado más a Tomoyo.

Cuando estaban juntos la notaba tensa, y su brusca partida a Colorado le hizo darse cuenta de hasta qué punto se sentía incómoda con él cerca.

Hasta ese momento Tomoyo había mantenido las distancias con él, escondiéndose tras su familia y Takashi, pero ahora estaban en su casa, y estaban a solas.

Nervioso porque tal vez la reacción de ella podría significar lo que esperaba que significase, se sentó en el sofá, estiró las piernas y tomó un sorbo de café.

–Tengo una proposición que hacerte, Tomoyo –le dijo–. ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte tú también para que lo hablemos?

Tomoyo se volvió con expresión confundida.

– ¿Una proposición? Si se trata de Takashi…

–Es sobre Takashi y sobre ti –la interrumpió él antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

A Touya no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que se ensombreció su rostro antes de sentarse a su lado.

Tomoyo rodeó la taza con las manos pero no bebió.

– ¿De qué se trata?

–Durante meses, Takashi me ha estado diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez cada vez que he llamado. Quiere quedarse aquí; es un hecho que no puedes negar.

Finalmente, Tomoyo tomó un trago de café.

–No lo he hecho.

Que hubiera admitido aquello era otro pequeño paso, pensó Touya.

–Y ya has visto que se encuentra como pez en el agua yendo al colegio con Hien. Por no mencionar que el tenerlo aquí ha hecho que mi padre mejore con una rapidez que ha sorprendido a los médicos. Y sus primos están encantados de que haya vuelto. Así que se me ha ocurrido una solución. Por la estrecha amistad que hemos compartido todos estos años, ¿querrás considerar al menos lo que te voy a proponer?

Tomoyo se levantó y dejó su taza en la mesa.

–No necesito considerarlo porque yo ya tengo mi propia solución. Como ya te he dicho, a partir de ahora traeré a Takashi de visita todos los años.

Él se quedó mirándola.

–Esa solución te servirá a ti, pero no a Takashi.

–Ya se hará a la idea; tendrá que hacerlo.

Touya se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

– ¿Sabías que tu hijo cree que odias Chamonix y que me odias a mí? –Tomoyo palideció un poco, dándole a entender que sí lo sabía–. ¿Y es así?

Tomoyo apretó los puños.

–Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que eso no es cierto. Después del día de ayer… ¿cómo puedes siquiera preguntarme eso?

Había dicho aquello con tal sentimiento que Touya se convenció de que estaba siendo sincera.

Acababan de salvar otro obstáculo. «Y ahora a por el tercero», se dijo. Salvar ese tercer obstáculo era crucial. Si Tomoyo picaba el anzuelo significaría que estaba completamente equivocado y no sentía nada por él. Era lo que le había aconsejado su amigo Yuki.

–Entonces, podrías hacer feliz a Takashi quedándoos aquí; podrías trabajar en el negocio familiar.

Los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo se oscurecieron, pero Touya no sabía qué pensamientos estarían cruzando en ese momento por su cabeza.

–Eriol ya no está con nosotros, pero tú sigues viva. Y te ganaste la fama a pulso igual que él, una fama que muchos aún recuerdan. Ahora que Takashi está yendo al colegio podrías dedicar parte de tu tiempo a enseñar a otros, abrir tu propia escuela de esquí.

–Una escuela de esquí…

–Sí. La gente vendría en bandadas para recibir clases de la famosa Tomoyo Kinomoto, la medallista.

–No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

Touya se levantó también.

–Sabes que sí. Fuiste una campeona, y todavía tienes mucho que dar como para tirarlo todo por la borda. Si trabajaras para nosotros tendrías tu propio despacho en la tienda, y hasta podrías establecer tus propios horarios. Claro que tampoco tienes por qué decidirlo ahora; tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo.

–Yo… Es una oferta muy generosa, Touya –respondió ella con una voz que no parecía la suya–. De hecho… en fin, mucha gente mataría por una oportunidad así. ¿Has comentado esa idea con alguien más?

–No –excepto con Yuki, que era quien se la había dado–. Si aceptas, ya habrá tiempo de decírselo a los demás. Mi padre estaría encantado, y no solo porque os quedarais, sino también por lo que podría suponer para el negocio familiar.

Parecía agitada por su propuesta. Esperaba que estuviese dolida y ofendida de que la viera como una oportunidad de negocio, y por supuesto que rechazase su propuesta, porque esa era la respuesta que quería que le diese.

–Y hablando de Takashi… –añadió poniendo las manos en las caderas–. Como a mi padre le dan el alta mañana, le he dicho que por la tarde nos reuniremos todos para darle la bienvenida a casa. Iré con mi madre al hospital para recogerlo.

–De acuerdo –dijo Tomoyo bajando la vista–. Le diré a Sakura que yo recogeré a los niños del colegio cuando vaya a por Takashi para que ella pueda acompañaros.

–Bon. Ya seguiremos hablando. ¿Sabes?, creo que deberíamos hacer que estas sean unas Navidades memorables para toda la familia. Todos necesitamos dejar atrás los malos momentos que hemos pasado.

A Touya no le pasó desapercibida la lucha interna de Tomoyo, que tardó un rato en alzar de nuevo la vista hacia él y esbozar una sonrisa para enmascarar lo que realmente estaba pensando.

–Eso es justo lo que necesitamos. A Takashi desde luego le ha venido muy bien este viaje. Le has hecho feliz, y te estoy muy agradecida por ello.

«Pero no te ha hecho feliz a ti; ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo, Tomoyo?». ¿Estaría equivocado con ella?

–Tengo que irme ya –dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas.

Touya sabía que no sería prudente pedirle que se quedase más tiempo, ni ayudarla a ponerse el anorak.

–Bonne nuit, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se sintió aliviada de que Touya no la acompañara hasta el coche. Cuando estaban juntos, ya fuera al aire libre o dentro de un edificio, parecía que le costara respirar.

Y si eso era así, aceptar un trabajo que supusiera tener que ver a Touya a diario era algo impensable. Aunque sabía que Takashi estaría feliz si se quedasen a vivir allí, su instinto le decía que tenía que alejarse lo más posible de Touya.

Durante el breve trayecto a casa de sus suegros, tuvo que admitir que una parte de ella no acababa de creerse que Touya le hubiera ofrecido un empleo. Parecía que estaba intentando que se interesase otra vez por el esquí. Pero… ¿de verdad se trataba solo de eso, o tendría alguna otra intención?

Aparcó frente a la casa y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Estaba hecho un lío; no podía seguir así. Se quedó unos minutos sentada en el coche para recobrar la calma antes de entrar en la casa. Estaba todo en silencio. Nadeshiko debía de haberse ido ya a la cama para estar descansada para el día siguiente, para el regreso a casa de Fujitaka. Aquel pensamiento le recordó el motivo por el que Takashi y ella estaban allí.

Fujitaka iba a necesitar reposo y tranquilidad, y era importante que en la casa reinase la paz, se dijo mientras subía las escaleras, así que hasta que llegase el momento de volver a Tomoeda no sacaría el tema para que Takashi no se enrabietara.

Cuando terminasen las Navidades podría llevarlo a una agencia de viajes y sacar dos billetes de ida y vuelta para demostrarle que volvería a llevarlo a Chamonix de visita en Semana Santa. Si tenía algo tangible, como un billete de avión, que le asegurara que iban a volver, quizá eso lo calmaría. Tenía que funcionar, rogó para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, eso requeriría también la colaboración de Touya. Para que Takashi pasara por el aro Touya tendría que hacerle creer que hasta Semana Santa estaría muy ocupada con el trabajo y no tendría apenas tiempo para él. Tendría que ayudarla haciéndole ver que las Navidades habían sido distintas porque Fujitaka había estado enfermo y toda la familia se había tomado unos días libres para estar con él.

Se cambió y se metió en la cama, pero no hizo más que dar vueltas y a la mañana siguiente se caía de sueño cuando se levantó. A las siete y media llegó Touya con Takashi.

– ¡Buenos días, mami! –la saludó sonriente su hijo, entrando en la cocina y yendo a abrazarla.

– ¿Qué tal, cariño? ¿Lo has pasado bien quedándote a dormir en casa del tío Touya?

– ¡Sí! ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche con Hien?

–Si a tu tío no le importa, por mí no hay problema. Pero ahora tienes que cambiarte. Anda, sube, que te he puesto la ropa encima de la cama.

Takashi subió al dormitorio y Tomoyo volvió a quedarse una vez más a solas con Touya.

– ¿Te apetece una taza de café? –le preguntó–. Acabo de hacerlo.

–Gracias, pero es que he desayunado en casa, con Takashi –los ojos chocolate de Touya recorrieron lentamente su figura, como si le gustara lo que veía–. ¿Seguro que no te importa que se quede a dormir otra vez en mi casa esta noche?

Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada.

–Es lo que él quiere.

–Gracias, Tomoyo. El que Takashi esté aquí no solo está haciéndole bien a mi padre; a mí también –los ojos de Touya brillaron de emoción–. El año pasado ni siquiera me molesté en poner un árbol de Navidad.

La desolación de su voz resultaba tan angustiosa que no podía soportarlo. Evitando mirarlo a los ojos, murmuró:

–El año pasado fue muy doloroso para todos nosotros.

– ¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que el tenerte aquí a ti también me ha alegrado las Navidades?

Las palabras de Touya la hicieron temblar por dentro.

–Bonjour, tout le monde –los saludó Nadeshiko, que entraba justo en ese momento con Takashi.

Tomoyo agradeció inmensamente la interrupción.

Touya le dio un beso a su madre y le dijo:

–Me pasaré a recogerte a las once y media para ir al hospital.

–Estoy deseando que el abuelo llegue a casa –dijo Takashi–. Decidle que lo veré después del colegio.

–Pues claro que se lo diremos –dijo su abuela–. Él también está deseando verte –le dio un abrazo y lo ayudó a ponerse el anorak y el gorro de lana–. Que lo pases bien.

–Gracias, abuela. Adiós, mamá.

–Hasta luego, cariño.

El corazón de Tomoyo seguía palpitando agitado cuando Touya y Takashi se marcharon.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? –le preguntó a Nadeshiko.

Necesitaba hacer algo que la distrajese para no pensar en las palabras de Touya.

–Pues había pensado que podíamos ir al mercado y comprar algunas de las cosas que le gustan a Fujitaka.

–Excelente idea. Y cuando volvamos haré mis galletas de jengibre. A Takashi y a él les encantan.

Nadeshiko le apretó el brazo afectuosamente.

–Sakura estuvo aquí ayer por la tarde y me comentó que hace una semana estaba muy preocupada, y que se temía lo peor, pero que había ocurrido justo lo contrario. El teneros aquí a Takashi y a ti ha hecho que todo cambie y nos ha devuelto la alegría que habíamos perdido.

–Takashi también vuelve a ser el de siempre.

Eso se lo debía a Touya.

– ¿Me perdonarías si te dijera que me encantaría que os quedarais a vivir aquí?

Tomoyo tragó saliva y se agarró al respaldo de la silla más cercana.

–No hay nada que perdonar –murmuró. Necesitaba que acabase pronto aquella conversación–. Bueno, voy a subir a por mí bolso y mi abrigo. Quiero comprarle unas flores a Fujitaka, y si llegamos tarde al mercado, ya se habrán llevado las más frescas.

Cuando Fujitaka llegó a casa, Nadeshiko insistió en que se acostara para que estuviera descansado para la cena, pues iban a reunirse todos para celebrar su regreso.

Fue una cena muy alegre y a Fujitaka se lo veía emocionado. Cuando terminaron de cenar y se sentaron en el salón, le devolvió a Takashi el adorno de Papá Noel.

–Sabía que Père Noël haría que te pusieras bien, grand-père –le dijo el chiquillo.

Tomoyo se derritió al oírlo. Estuvieron un par de horas charlando y riendo, hasta que finalmente fue Shaoran quien dijo que ya era hora de irse para que el abuelo pudiera descansar.

Takashi, que se iba a dormir otra vez a casa de Touya con Hien, corrió a darle a su madre un beso y un abrazo y ella le dio una bolsa de mano con la ropa que le había preparado para el día siguiente.

–No sabes cómo te voy a echar de menos –le dijo Tomoyo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse el anorak–. Ya van dos noches que duermes fuera.

De pronto, Takashi le susurró al oído:

– ¿Y no puedes venirte a dormir con nosotros a casa del tío Touya?

Aquella era la tercera vez que intentaba convencerla para que estuviesen los tres juntos.

–No, cariño, creo que es mejor que me quede por si tu abuela necesita ayuda. Acaban de darle el alta al abuelo y es su primera noche en casa. ¿Lo entiendes?

Takashi asintió, y Tomoyo sintió un par de penetrantes ojos chocolates fijos en ella.

–Pórtate bien mañana en el colegio con madame Fillou, ¿eh?

–Siempre me porto bien.

Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó que fuera con su tío. Pronto la casa se vació, y después de darles las buenas noches a sus suegros Tomoyo subió a su habitación. La tenía desconcertada la insistencia de su hijo por unirlos a Touya y a ella. Era demasiado pequeño como para estar haciendo aquello con algún propósito, así que suponía que únicamente, como el niño inocente que era y que veía el mundo de un modo más simple que los adultos, quería que los tres estuvieran juntos.

Aquello, sin embargo, suponía una auténtica agonía para ella. Tal vez le sentara bien un baño caliente. Se puso a leer un libro en la bañera, con la esperanza de que eso mantuviera su mente ocupada, pero aunque la novela de misterio que estaba leyendo era intrigante, no podía dejar de recordar el modo en que Touya se había quedado mirándola en el salón, antes de que se marcharan.

Pronto se encontró reviviendo cada momento que había pasado con él, y se dio cuenta de que no iba a leer ni un renglón más, así que cerró el libro y salió de la bañera. Al meterse en la cama rogó por que no se pasara la noche en vela, como el día anterior, pero su mente se había convertido en una especie de cámara de tortura, y se negaba a desconectar.

Cuando le sonó el móvil dio por hecho que sería su madre, y se incorporó como impulsada por un resorte, agradeciendo aquella distracción, pero al tomarlo de la mesilla vio el nombre de Touya en la pantalla. Oh-oh… Tal vez estuviera teniendo problemas con Takashi, pensó preocupada.

– ¿Sí?

–Tomoyo, perdona que te moleste, pero es que me han llamado por una emergencia en la montaña y tengo que irme. Los chicos ya están durmiendo. ¿Podrías venir y quedarte con ellos?

–Iré para allá enseguida –respondió ella bajándose de la cama y yendo a por su ropa–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Uno de nuestros guías salió esta mañana a hacer una escalada con un grupo, pero no han regresado. No sabemos nada de ellos, así que voy a ir a buscarlos con unos cuantos voluntarios, pero no sé cuándo volveré.

Tomoyo apretó con fuerza el teléfono. Si le pasara algo a Touya…

–Salgo ahora mismo –le dijo antes de colgar.

Durante el breve trayecto a su casa trató de recordarse que Touya llevaba años ocupándose de esa clase de emergencias. Sin embargo, a pesar de su experiencia como montañero, los accidentes ocurrían. La horrible muerte de Eriol le había enseñado que incluso el esquiador con más pericia era susceptible de ser víctima de los mismos peligros que acechaban al resto de los mortales.

Cuando aparcó frente a la casa, Touya ya estaba fuera esperándola. Al verlo vestido con todo el equipo para subir a la montaña se le estremeció el corazón.

–Gracias por venir tan rápido –le dijo–. Te he preparado el cuarto de invitados.

Tomoyo asintió.

–Por favor, ten cuidado.

–Siempre lo tengo, ma belle.

–No bromees, Touya, con eso no.

– ¿Estás diciéndome que me echarías de menos si me pasara algo?

A Tomoyo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–Sabes muy bien que todos te echaríamos de menos.

–No te estoy preguntando por los demás –gruñó él–, sino por lo que sentirías tú.

Tomoyo se ruborizó.

–Por supuesto que te echaría de menos.

–Eso es lo que quería oír. Sigue pensando en mi propuesta; ya hablaremos de ello cuando vuelva.

Tomoyo ya lo había pensado. Más que nunca en ese momento se daba cuenta de que aceptar su propuesta sería un completo error.

–No quiero salir al escenario si no viene el tío Touya.

Era sábado por la tarde y, mientras se dirigían en el coche al colegio para la función de Navidad, Takashi, sentado a su lado, acababa de soltar esa bomba. Poco imaginaba lo angustiada que se sentía su madre en ese momento. Para empezar, lo que había rogado porque no ocurriera, había ocurrido: no se había vuelto a saber nada de Touya desde el jueves por la noche. Su familia no estaba preocupada porque esa clase de emergencias en la montaña eran parte del trabajo de Touya, pero Takashi, con lo pequeño que era, no podía entender que su tío no fuese a ir a su función, y ella estaba muy preocupada, temiendo que le hubiese pasado algo terrible.

–Takashi, cariño, no puedes dejar tirados a los demás. La profesora ha sido muy amable dejándote participar en la función. No sería justo que la decepcionaras así –le dijo.

Takashi no respondió–. Y tu abuelo va a venir solo para verte –nada, ninguna reacción–. ¿Y qué me dices del tío Touya?, ¿no crees que él también se sentiría decepcionado si se enterase de que en el último momento has decidido abandonar?

Takashi bajó la cabeza.

–Sí.

–Además, el tío Shaoran va a grabar un vídeo de la función. Y eso significa que el tío Touya podrá verlo cuando vuelva.

– ¿Y si se muere, como papá?

Takashi, con su inocencia infantil, acababa de mentar su mayor temor.

–Eso no va a pasar –dijo como si fuera un hecho. El destino no podía ser tan cruel; no con dos muertes en la familia…–. Ayudar a la gente que se pierde en la montaña es parte de su trabajo, pero volverá pronto, así que anímate. Yo estoy impaciente por verte cantar esas canciones con los demás en la función.

Entraron en el aparcamiento del colegio, que estaba llenándose rápidamente con todas las familias que habían ido también a ver la función. Tomoyo estacionó el vehículo y apagó el motor.

– ¡Mira, ahí están el coche de los abuelos y el del tío Shaoran! Eso significa que ya están todos aquí. Anda, vamos a entrar.

–No veo el coche del tío Touya.

– ¿Sabes qué? Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Cuando entremos, mientras tú te pones tu disfraz de ángel, yo lo llamaré al móvil a ver si contesta.

Aquello pareció funcionar, porque por fin Takashi se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta para bajarse del coche.

Entraron en el edificio y fueron a su clase. La profesora ya tenía los disfraces sobre los pupitres: una túnica blanca con ribetes dorados en las mangas y el bajo de la falda, y un halo dorado que se pondrían en la cabeza. Hien y él estaban adorables cuando se lo pusieron, pero Takashi no estaba comportándose precisamente como un ángel.

– ¿Has vuelto a llamar al tío Touya?

–Sí, pero no contesta. Ya llamará cuando pueda.

Sakura, que sabía lo que estaba pasando, le lanzó una mirada compasiva mientras le abrochaba a Hien la túnica por detrás.

– ¡Atención, todos! Es hora de que los padres vayan al salón de actos.

Al oír la voz de la profesora, Takashi se puso lloroso.

–Yo no quiero cantar –le dijo a su madre contrayendo el rostro.

Tomoyo no quería obligarle. Su hijo estaba tan preocupado como ella de que a Touya hubiera podido pasarle algo. Se acuclilló frente a él y le enjugó las lágrimas.

–Está bien, cariño; no tienes por qué salir a cantar si no te sientes bien. ¿Quieres al menos sentarte conmigo para que veamos la función juntos?

–Bu-bueno –gimoteó el pequeño.

Tomoyo buscó la mirada de madame Fillou y le indicó con un gesto que se llevaba con ella a Takashi. La profesora, al ver lo que pasaba, asintió.

Tomoyo tomó a Takashi de la mano y siguieron a Sakura fuera del aula. Touya estaba de pie, al final del pasillo, jadeando, como si acabara de llegar corriendo.

– ¡Eh! ¡Has vuelto! –exclamó Takashi. Soltó la mano de su madre y corrió a sus brazos.

Una de las madres sonrió a Tomoyo.

–Parece que tu hijo está loco por su padre; nunca había visto nada igual. ¡Y encima es guapo! ¡Qué suerte tienes! –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no la corrigió, hecha como estaba un lío por dentro en ese momento. Ella tampoco había visto nada igual, pensó mirando a su hijo abrazado como una lapa a Touya. No era la clase de abrazo que un sobrino le daría a un tío al que veía de vez en cuando.

Eriol no había sido un verdadero padre para Takashi, y entre Touya y el pequeño se había formado un vínculo muy fuerte.

–Takashi, cariño, los demás niños ya están poniéndose en fila para ir al salón de actos – lo llamó–. ¿No vas a ir con ellos ahora que ya está aquí tu tío?

– ¡Voy! –exclamó Takashi.

Touya lo dejó en el suelo, y el pequeño corrió con los demás.

Ya en el salón de actos, Touya, Sakura y Tomoyo se reunieron con Shaoran, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko que les estaban guardando unos asientos.

Fue una función divertida y entrañable con la que todos disfrutaron, y Takashi parecía que llevara en aquel colegio el año entero.

Cuando empezaron a cantar Noche de paz, Tomoyo, lejos de sentir alguna paz interior, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Y es que, aunque Touya había regresado, el miedo a que le hubiera pasado algo le había dejado el estómago revuelto, y cuando apenas faltaba nada para que acabase la función le susurró a Sakura:

–No me encuentro muy bien. ¿Puedes ocuparte de Takashi? Me adelantaré y nos veremos en casa.

–Pobre. Claro, márchate.

Tomoyo salió del salón de actos y corrió al aparcamiento, donde se subió al coche y se fue a casa sin perder tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la casa de sus suegros y subió al cuarto de baño se le habían pasado las náuseas.

Se lavó un poco la cara, y estaba a punto de salir del baño, pues ya había oído llegar a los demás, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Creyendo que era Takashi, sorprendida de que no hubiera abierto sin llamar y entrado como un torbellino, abrió la puerta, y para su desconcierto se encontró con Touya, que estaba muy serio. Entró y cerró detrás de él.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado que has salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo cuando aún no había acabado la función?

–Takashi me ha hecho pasar un mal rato antes de que llegaras porque no quería salir al escenario si tú no estabas, y se me había revuelto el estómago con el estrés, pero ya estoy bien.

– ¡Y un cuerno! Sé que se trata de otra cosa.

Parecía que no podía ocultarle nada.

–No, Touya. Yo… me sentí aliviada al verte aparecer –le dijo ella con voz titubeante.

– ¿Tan aliviada que te entraron náuseas?

Tomoyo inspiró.

–Antes de que aparecieras, Takashi temía que hubieras muerto.

Touya apretó los labios.

– ¿Y tú pensabas lo mismo? –al ver que ella no respondía porque no se atrevía a admitirlo, la agarró por los brazos y la zarandeó suavemente–. Dime la verdad.

–No quería pensarlo porque… porque no podía soportar la idea de que…

– ¿De qué? –quiso saber él.

–De que hubieras muerto –Tomoyo apartó la mirada–. La familia no podría sobrellevar otra tragedia.

De pronto, Touya la atrajo hacia sí.

– ¿De modo que no es personal?

–Touya… –gimió ella atormentada.

Pero esa fue la única palabra que escapó de sus labios antes de que él inclinara la cabeza y los tomara con los suyos. Tomoyo se estremeció cuando su boca se cerró sobre la de ella.

Era un beso tan ardiente que notaba que estaba derritiéndose por dentro, y pronto se encontró abandonándose al deseo que durante tiempo había sentido por él.

Touya gimió e hizo el beso más profundo. Tomoyo no podía creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo, y cuando Touya despegó sus labios de los de ella, dejándola aturdida, jadeó y dio un paso atrás, apartándose de él. ¿Qué había hecho?

–No… no deberías haber hecho eso, Touya –le dijo con voz temblorosa y tambaleándose ligeramente. El efecto del beso aún la tenía atrapada.

Los ojos de Touya brillaron de un modo peligroso.

–Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero estarías mintiendo si me dijeras que no has disfrutado con ese beso.

A Tomoyo le ardían las mejillas como si tuviera fiebre.

–Sí, no lo voy a negar –admitió–. No había vuelto a besarme ningún hombre desde la muerte de Eriol. Había olvidado lo agradable que puede ser.

–Igual que habías olvidado lo mucho que te apasiona el esquí –apuntó él.

Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Tomoyo se quedó callada un momento antes de decirle:

–Ya que hablamos de eso, no he hecho más que pensar en la propuesta que me hiciste, y creo que no debería esperar más para darte mi respuesta.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Touya. Había llegado el momento de la verdad; al fin iba a escuchar la respuesta que había estado esperando con el alma en vilo.

–Adelante, te escucho –dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

–Lo he estado considerando desde todos los puntos de vista posibles. Es una oferta muy generosa, y todavía me siento abrumada…

Touya contuvo el aliento. Si estaba equivocado y Tomoyo aceptaba su propuesta, significaría que no sentía nada por él.

–Y seguramente eso me haga parecer una desagradecida a tus ojos cuando te diga lo que te voy a decir, pero me temo que voy a tener que rehusar porque ya he decidido que voy a empezar una nueva vida con Takashi en Tomoeda.

A Touya le palpitaban los oídos.

–Cuando volvamos a Tokio pienso abrir una escuela de esquí, porque me parece una buena idea, y compraré una casa para Takashi y para mí, y lo apuntaré a unas cuantas actividades extraescolares para que se relacione mejor con los otros niños como kárate y cosas así…

Tomoyo podría haber seguido hablando horas y horas, pero Touya ya no estaba escuchándola. Estaba en el séptimo cielo porque había rechazado su propuesta, y además no se creía una sola palabra de esos planes que estaba contándole.

–Ya sé que me dijiste que me tomara el tiempo que necesitara y que te diera mi respuesta solo cuando estuviese lista, pero… bueno, la verdad es que cuando me hiciste esa propuesta de inmediato habría querido decirte que no, pero me pareció que habría sido muy grosero por mi parte.

Touya se esforzó por contener las emociones que borboteaban en su interior.

–Tú eres incapaz de mostrarte grosera, Tomoyo. Y si te parece que lo que te ofrecí no es para ti, no volveré a mencionarlo. Mi intención era solo ayudaros a Takashi y a ti.

–Siempre has estado a nuestro lado. Ha habido momentos en que no sé qué habría… qué habríamos hecho sin ti.

A Touya no le pasó desapercibido cómo se corrigió a sí misma en mitad de la frase.

–Y siempre estaré ahí para echaros una mano en lo que necesitéis, no lo dudes.

Lo fascinó ver a Tomoyo frotándose las caderas con las manos en un gesto inconsciente. Nunca la había visto delatar su nerviosismo de esa manera.

–Nunca olvidaré tu generosa oferta. Y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Takashi. Es muy afortunado de tener un tío como tú.

–Ya sabes el cariño que le tengo. De hecho, uno de los motivos por los que había subido a buscarte es que iba a decirte que he alquilado un par de trineos para que vayamos todos a dar un paseo. Es una especie de premio para los niños por lo bien que lo han hecho en la función del colegio. ¿Nos vemos abajo? Asegúrate de ponerte ropa que abrigue.

Se contuvo para no volver a tocarla porque en ese momento un pequeño error podría estropearlo todo, y cuando salió al pasillo sacó su móvil y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Yuki: Ha rechazado mi oferta de pleno. Alabado sea Dios.

Notas: sé que tarde en actualizar lo siento, he tenido, mucho trabajo pero ya estoy por aquí otra vez, espero sus review se despide está loca gatita .


	7. Chapter 6

**Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación, sé que todavía no termino las anteriores pero ya se acerca navidad y me encantan estas historias románticas, la historia se llama MAGICA ATRACCION de Rebeca Winters, la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor con mi pareja favorita Touya-Tomoyo espero sus review recuerden la historia no es mía ni la serie de Sakura tampoco (ya quisiera yo****).**

**MAGICA ATRACCION**

CAPÍTULO 6

«PUEDES odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero estarías mintiendo si dijeras que no has disfrutado con ese beso…».

Tomoyo se quedó allí de pie un buen rato, respirando entrecortadamente mientras empezaba a ser consciente de las implicaciones de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Con aquel beso abrasador Touya había cruzado la línea fronteriza y roto todas las reglas. No en vano Eriol le había dicho una vez que su hermano mayor establecía sus propias reglas, y lo hacía sobre la marcha, como más le convenía.

Hacía unos segundos había rechazado una oferta que nadie habría rechazado. Cuando le había empezado a explicar sus motivos, había tenido la impresión de que Touya no estaba escuchándola, probablemente porque sabía que Takashi no estaría de acuerdo con nada de eso.

Había esperado objeciones por su parte, había esperado una discusión, pero Touya no había hecho nada por disuadirla, y precisamente eso, el hecho de que no la hubiera presionado, la había dejado descolocada.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció Takashi.

– ¿Mami?, ¿estás enferma?

Su hijo no necesitaba más preocupaciones. Se puso en cuclillas y le dio un abrazo.

–Me dolía un poco el estómago, pero ya estoy bien. No sabes lo orgullosa que me he sentido de ti cuando has cantado en la función.

–El tío Touya me ha dicho lo mismo. Pero ahora tenemos que darnos prisa porque nos va a llevar a dar un paseo en trineo.

–Lo sé. Anda, vamos a por nuestras botas.

Lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era tener que ver a los demás, pero tendría que poner buena cara por Takashi. Tal vez fuera lo mejor que Touya hubiera sacado a la luz al besarla el problema que ella había estado tanto tiempo tratando de ignorar. Había llegado a un punto en que creía que iba a volverse loca. Ahora que había cedido a sus impulsos por un breve instante no tenía más opción que organizar una estrategia de contraataque para poner fin a aquel conflicto. Le pagaría con la misma moneda.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó Nadeshiko cuando bajó para reunirse con los demás.

Tomoyo evitó la mirada de Touya y le respondió:

–Mucho mejor. Supongo que he estado comiendo demasiados mazapanes estos días. Cuando competía no pasaba nada porque comiera de más porque luego quemaba todas esas calorías, pero ya no puedo hacerlo. Y he sido una burra: con todos los mazapanes que me he comido parecía que me hubiera echado un montón de piedras al estómago.

Los demás, menos Touya, se echaron a reír.

Luego todos se despidieron de los abuelos y se marcharon en dos coches a la granja donde había llamado para alquilar los trineos. En el de Touya iban Tomoyo, Takashi y Hien, y en el de Shaoran, su esposa y las niñas.

Cuando llegaron los estaban esperando dos trineos, uno grande y otro pequeño, cada uno tirado por dos caballos.

Los conductores, dos hombres mayores ataviados con trajes regionales y sombrero típico de los Alpes, los saludaron con la mano al verlos llegar.

Con el cielo cubierto, todo nevado y los Alpes al fondo, aquel paraje parecía de cuento, y podría perfectamente ser la imagen de una tarjeta de felicitación navideña.

– ¿Podemos ir Hien y yo en el trineo pequeño? –preguntó Takashi.

–Quizá en otra ocasión –le dijo Touya–. Necesito hablar con tu madre y este sería un buen momento –añadió mirando a Tomoyo.

Esta se estremeció. No podía imaginar de qué se suponía que tenían que hablar, pero recordó que se había propuesto pagarle a Touya con su misma moneda, y no dijo nada.

Touya aparcó y se bajaron del coche para reunirse con los demás. Los niños se subieron al trineo grande con Sakura y Shaoran.

– ¡Hasta luego, mami! –gritó Takashi agitando la mano mientras se alejaban.

Tomoyo, que estaba sentada ya en el trineo pequeño, le sonrió y agitó la mano también, pero en cuanto se alejaron se puso tensa al ver a Touya acercándose. Su cabello negro estaba parcialmente cubierto por el gorro de lana que llevaba, y el aire frío había coloreado ligeramente sus mejillas morenas, resaltando sus atractivos rasgos. Era tan increíblemente guapo que casi le dolía el corazón al mirarlo, pensó apartando la vista.

Cuando los dos estuvieron acomodados, el conductor agitó las riendas y se pusieron en marcha. En la distancia se oían las risas de los niños.

Era algo mágico, deslizarse por la nieve con el ruido acompasado de los cascabeles.

Tomoyo fantaseó por un instante, imaginando cómo sería aquel paseo si el hombre que iba a su lado sintiera algo por ella.

El apasionado beso que le había dado en la casa había hecho que salieran a la superficie los sentimientos que ella misma había estado intentando negar, pero Touya no estaba enamorado de ella. Le constaba que habían pasado otras mujeres por su vida tras la muerte de Nakuru, y estaba segura de que no la había besado porque la desease ardientemente. No, sin duda no había sido más que su manera de intentar hacerle ver que no tenía que cerrarse a la vida. De hecho, cuando había rechazado su oferta, no había insistido. Ahí tenía la prueba de que Touya era capaz de separar sus sentimientos a su conveniencia.

Además, tenía que pensar en Takashi; lo único que importaba era Takashi. Aunque Touya sintiera algo por ella, si se convirtiesen en pareja, la prensa del corazón lo convertiría en un escándalo que perseguiría a su hijo durante el resto de su vida. Se cuestionaría si Takashi era verdaderamente el hijo de uno de los mejores esquiadores que había tenido Francia, o el hijo de su hermano. No podía hacerle eso a su hijo; Takashi no se merecía tener que crecer bajo una nube de mentiras malintencionadas y rumores.

No, ser amada por Touya era un sueño que debía enterrar. La cuestión era cómo iba a contener sus emociones hasta que abandonara Francia de nuevo con su hijo.

Al girar la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

–Hola. Estabas tan absorta en tus pensamientos que pensaba que te habías olvidado de que estaba aquí.

Su profunda voz hizo que un cosquilleo le recorriera la piel y se le erizara el vello de los brazos.

Touya se inclinó hacia ella, el aroma de su colonia la envolvió y el aliento de ambos se entremezcló en el frío aire del atardecer.

–La verdad es que estaba disfrutando del silencio y de la paz que se respira aquí. Esto es precioso; como salido de un cuento de hadas.

–Me gusta el brillo que hay en tus ojos. Empiezo a vislumbrar poco a poco a la Tomoyo de antaño.

– ¿De antaño? –repitió ella sorprendida.

–Oui, ma belle. Cuando nos conocimos eras una chica feliz, alegre, y contagiaste de esa alegría a toda la familia. Pero luego, poco a poco empezó a producirse un cambio en ti, y los dos sabemos por qué. Tú te sinceraste conmigo el otro día en Chez Pierre, y hay algo que creo que debería decirte. Algo que debería haberle dicho a mi familia después de la muerte de Nakuru.

Tomoyo se puso tensa. Casi tenía miedo de oír lo que iba a decirle.

– ¿De qué se trata?

–Cuando le hicieron la autopsia los forenses descubrieron que estaba embarazada, pero ninguno de los dos lo habíamos sabido.

Tomoyo gimió espantada y se llevó una mano a la boca.

–Durante mucho tiempo estuve enfadado con el mundo por aquella tragedia sin sentido –dijo él con voz ronca–, pero lo peor era que no podía perdonarme por no haber estado a su lado cuando me necesitó. No pude salvarla; yo, que a tanta gente he rescatado en la montaña…

–Oh, Touya… –gimió ella, sintiendo su angustia. Nakuru y él iban a tener un bebé… Lo tomó de la mano y se la apretó–. No me extraña que te encerraras en ti mismo durante tantos meses.

–Me temo que hice algo peor que eso –los ojos de Touya relampagueaban–. Estaba resentido con Eriol por el modo en que te trataba. Tenía un hijo y una esposa, pero no os valoraba como debería haberlo hecho. Cuando murió me sentí aún peor por la culpabilidad que sentía por haberle juzgado cuando no me correspondía.

–Sé muy bien lo que es esa sensación de culpa –murmuró ella.

–Pero hay más –dijo él atormentado–. Hubo momentos en que también me sentí resentido contigo.

Tomoyo tragó saliva.

– ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

–Porque tenías a tu hijo, y era un recordatorio constante de todo lo que había perdido. Quizás ahora comprendas por qué Takashi es tan importante para mí.

Tomoyo asintió. Eso explicaba el tono de acusación que había empleado con ella al llegar a Tomoeda. Ahora comprendía por qué cuando llamaba a su hijo cada mes el breve intercambio verbal entre ellos era tan tenso. Touya nunca había hablado más de unos minutos con ella antes de pedirle que le pusiera con Takashi.

Le habían dolido sus maneras, y se había temido que se mostraría igual de brusco si lo llamaba ella, así que no lo había hecho nunca, a pesar de saber que eso le causaba una gran infelicidad a su hijo.

Además de perder a su esposa, Touya había perdido al hijo que esta llevaba en su vientre. Takashi había perdido a su padre. De algún modo, en un plano más allá de la consciencia había intuido el dolor del otro y habían buscado consuelo en el otro. Los lazos entre ambos iban más allá de lo que nadie pudiera imaginar.

–Siento haber sido tan duro contigo, Tomoyo –murmuró llevándose su mano a los labios para besarle las yemas de los dedos.

– ¿Creías que no lo comprendería?

Touya la miró a los ojos.

–Esa es la cuestión. Ahora me doy cuenta de que sí; me has dado una lección de humildad.

Esa vez la besó en los labios, pero para Tomoyo fue un beso de gratitud nada más, un beso que explicaba el anterior, ese beso cargado de dolor y frustración acumulados durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando los labios de Touya dejaron libres los suyos se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido. Miró a su alrededor; habían vuelto al punto de partida, pero allí solo estaba el coche de Touya.

–No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos volviendo. Parece que Shaoran, Sakura y los niños se han ido ya.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Touya.

–Nos esperan en casa de Sakura y Shaoran; han preparado una fiesta.

–No lo sabía.

–Es su sorpresa para los niños. Una fiesta del pijama. ¿Nos vamos?

Minutos después llegaban a la casa, donde se unieron a los demás para tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y un trozo de un plum cake que siempre hacía Sakura por Navidad.

A Takashi se le veía tan contento que parecía que fuera a estallar de felicidad.

–Ojalá pudiéramos montar en trineo todos los días, ¿verdad, mamá? –le dijo.

Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla evitando la mirada de Touya, que parecía no apartarse de ella ni un segundo.

–Ha sido maravilloso; pero si lo hiciéramos todos los días dejaría de ser tan especial, ¿no te parece?

Takashi asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

– ¿Sabéis qué vamos a hacer ahora? Vamos a hacer una competición de ping-pong en dos equipos –anunció Shaoran–. Hombres contra mujeres.

– ¡Bieeen! –exclamaron los niños.

La sala de juegos que Shaoran y Sakura tenían en la segunda planta era el sueño de todo niño.

–Hien, tú jugarás contra Shiefa. Takashi contra Futtie. Touya contra Tomoyo. Y yo, por supuesto, contra mi esposa, que no tendrá la menor oportunidad –dijo riéndose ruidosamente–. Cambiaremos de pareja tres veces. Y ahora… ¡que ganemos los hombres!

– ¡Papá! –protestaron sus hijas antes de prorrumpir en risitas.

Finalmente quien ganó fue el equipo de los hombres, para disgusto de las chicas.

– ¡No es justo! –protestó Futtie haciendo pucheros.

Tomoyo le dio un abrazo.

–Es verdad, no lo es –luego se inclinó y le susurró al oído–: ¿Dónde tienes tu juego del Enredos? Les daremos una lección.

El rostro de la pequeña se iluminó.

–Lo tengo justo ahí, en esa estantería –dijo antes de ir a por él.

Empezaron a jugar, y esa vez fueron los hombres quienes perdieron cuando Touya intentó hacer un giro imposible para alcanzar con la mano un círculo de color rojo y acabó rodando por el suelo, provocando las risas de niños y mayores.

Tomoyo todavía estaba riéndose cuando Touya se levantó del suelo y sus ojos se encontraron. Había calidez en la mirada de Touya, casi como si volvieran a ser amigos, igual que cuando Nakuru aún vivía, pero había también algo más, algo muy distinto.

–Takashi, cariño –dijo volviéndose hacia su hijo–: ya es tarde y tengo que volver a casa de los abuelos por si me necesitan. Anda, dame un beso de buenas noches; nos veremos mañana por la mañana.

–Buenas noches, mami –Takashi le dio un beso de los gordos y un fuerte abrazo.

Aquel era su niño feliz, y no quería que desapareciera nunca más.

Tomoyo repartió besos y abrazos entre los demás niños y les dio las gracias a Shaoran y a Sakura por lo bien que se lo había pasado.

–He pensado que mañana puedo recoger a los niños y llevármelos a esquiar –les dijo.

Takashi le tiró de la manga, y cuando Tomoyo se acuclilló para ver qué quería, le preguntó muy bajito:

– ¿Vas a llevarnos a esquiar?

–Sí, cariño.

–Pero yo creía que ya no te gustaba.

–Por supuesto que sí; me encanta esquiar.

Takashi abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¡Y a mí también!

– ¿Ah, sí? Creía que no te gustaba; en Tokio no quisiste ir con el abuelo.

Takashi la miró con timidez.

–Es que yo quería que me llevaras tú…

–Oh, cariño… –Tomoyo lo abrazó con fuerza.

Había habido tantos malentendidos… Por encima del hombro del pequeño vio a Touya observándolos, y se preguntó si sus ojos brillaban, o era solo cosa de su imaginación.

Touya y ella abandonaron la casa, y pocos minutos después estaban de vuelta en Les Pecles. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko todavía estaban levantados, viendo la televisión en el salón. Touya subió al cuarto de baño y Tomoyo se sentó a charlar con sus suegros.

–Tienes buen aspecto, Fujitaka –le dijo Tomoyo–. ¿De verdad te encuentras mejor?

–Mais oui, ma fille.

Nadeshiko sonrió a Tomoyo.

–Ya vuelve a ser el mismo. Creo que es por volver a tener a toda la familia reunida. Hemos estado hablando de hacernos todos una foto junto al árbol. ¿Qué te parece?

–A Takashi le encantará llevarse una copia de recuerdo cuando nos vayamos.

Touya, que había ido a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua y acababa de entrar de nuevo en el salón en ese momento, clavó su mirada en ella.

– ¿Iros? Si acabáis de llegar.

Lo había dicho en un tono de broma, pero Tomoyo estaba segura de que le había molestado, y ahora sabía por qué: porque echaría terriblemente de menos a Takashi cuando se marchasen.

Su padre se rió.

–Ven a sentarte, mon fils. Si puedes, claro. Tomoyo nos ha contado lo de tu «accidente» cuando estabais jugando con los niños –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Para sorpresa de Tomoyo, Touya se rió suavemente.

–La culpa fue de ella por animar a Futtie a sacar ese juego –contestó–. Pero mereció la pena. ¿Habías visto alguna vez a Takashi divertirse tanto? –le dijo a Tomoyo.

Ella sabía lo que le estaba preguntando en realidad.

–No. Gracias a ti, a Sakura y a Shaoran este ha sido un día muy especial para él.

«Y para mí», añadió para sus adentros.

Aunque Touya sonrió, Touya tuvo la impresión de que su respuesta no lo satisfizo.

Su padre lo miró y le preguntó cambiando de tema:

– ¿Resultó herida alguna de las personas de ese grupo que rescataste?

–Dos de ellas tenían hipotermia, pero ya están bien.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Uno de los escaladores no clavó bien su piolet en el hielo y cayó. Al guía le llevó tiempo bajar hasta donde había caído. Para entonces ya había oscurecido y decidieron esperar a que amaneciera.

– ¿Y dónde pasó?

–En el épingle.

Su padre asintió.

–Ese es un lugar difícil para los escaladores inexpertos.

–Eso mismo le dije yo al guía.

–Lo importante es que todo ha acabado bien. Y me alegro de que hayas vuelto sano y salvo. En fin, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a la cama. ¿Vienes, Nadeshiko?

Su esposa asintió y todos se levantaron. Se dieron las buenas noches y Touya y Tomoyo se quedaron a solas. Ella, que se sentía incómoda, repitió por decir algo:

–Gracias otra vez por el paseo en trineo. Takashi y yo no lo olvidaremos nunca.

–No haces más que decir esas cosas, como si estuvieras despidiéndote. ¿Por qué no lo dejas hasta el día que os vayáis?

–Es solo una forma de hablar. Pero los dos sabemos que nada es para siempre.

Las facciones de Touya se endurecieron.

–Sería horrible si eso fuera verdad –masculló con sarcasmo–. Mañana vendré a traeros a Takashi y a ti de la tienda el equipo de esquí –añadió, dejando el tema–. Aunque con cuatro niños necesitarás dos coches.

A Tomoyo se le aceleró el pulso. Había esperado que quisiera unirse a ellos.

–Si vienes con nosotros se lo pasarán aún mejor –le dijo–. ¿Vendrás?

Además, los niños actuarían como un amortiguador, y ella también podría disfrutar de su compañía. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar que pronto, demasiado pronto, llegaría el día de Año Nuevo y volverían a Tokio. De pronto la idea de no tener a Touya a su lado se le antojaba insoportable.

–De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana entonces –respondió Touya–. Bonne nuit, Touya –dijo.

Y se marchó.

Notas: como ven a Tomoyo que cabezona es, pero ya se dio cuenta de que quiere a Touya, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


	8. Chapter 7

**Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación, sé que todavía no termino las anteriores pero ya se acerca navidad y me encantan estas historias románticas, la historia se llama MAGICA ATRACCION de Rebeca Winters, la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor con mi pareja favorita Touya-Tomoyo espero sus review recuerden la historia no es mía ni la serie de Sakura tampoco (ya quisiera yo****).**

**MAGICA ATRACCION**

CAPÍTULO 7

Hien y Takashi corrieron junto a Touya, que estaba guardando los equipos de esquí en el maletero del coche tras pasar la mañana esquiando.

–Tío Touya, antes de volver a casa, ¿puedes llevarnos a ver esa película de Navidad que te dije? –le pidió Hien.

–Sí, por favor, por favor… –suplicó Takashi.

–Bueno… la verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de verla.

– ¡Bieeen! –exclamaron los niños.

Las chicas se subieron en el coche de Tomoyo y Hien y Takashi en el de Touya. Este, al ver que ese día Tomoyo no parecía estar intentando mantener las distancias con él como de costumbre, estaba más relajado.

–Como mañana es Nochebuena seguro que Nadeshiko y Sakura agradecerán el tiempo libre que les estamos dando para organizarse –comentó Tomoyo–. ¡Te sigo! –dijo, y corrió a subirse a su coche.

Fueron al centro de Chamonix, donde almorzaron, y luego fueron paseando al cine.

Cuando entraron en la sala los niños se sentaron juntos, y Tomoyo y Touya un par de filas detrás de ellos. Touya le ofreció palomitas, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Mi hijo está encantado de estar sentado ahí delante sin su madre a su lado; se siente mayor –le comentó divertida en voz baja.

–Estar con sus primos le da más confianza en sí mismo –observó Touya.

–Sí, cuando volvamos a Tomoeda tendré que buscar la manera de animarle a hacer amigos; necesita estar con niños de su edad.

A Touya le dio un vuelco el estómago de solo oír la palabra «Tomoeda». No quería decírselo, pero si creía que había tenido problemas con Takashi durante ese año, todo sería mucho más difícil a la vuelta. Sin embargo, por no estropear el día tan fantástico que estaban teniendo, le siseó cambiando de tema:

–No sé qué opinas tú, pero me parece que Shiefa se está convirtiendo en una esquiadora de primera.

–Eso es porque no le tiene miedo a nada. Si trabaja su técnica podría acabar habiendo otra medallista en la familia.

–Como tú.

Tomoyo giró la cabeza hacia él.

–Bueno, tú tampoco te quedas corto. Yuki me contó una vez que eres uno de los mejores escaladores que conoce y que en más de una ocasión lo has dejado con la boca abierta.

–Eso te lo diría solo para conseguir que le prestaras atención; por si no lo sabías, durante un tiempo estuvo colado por ti.

– ¡Venga ya!

–Es en serio. No hacía más que quejarse diciendo que nunca podría encontrar a una mujer como tú.

– ¿Como yo?

–El tipo de mujer con la que soñamos todos los hombres –a pesar de la penumbra, Touya hubiera jurado que Tomoyo se había sonrojado.

–No tenía ni idea.

–Esa es una cualidad que admiro de ti; eres tan humilde que te tienes por mucho menos de lo que vales.

– ¿Me estás tirando los tejos? –lo picó ella.

Touya se rió.

–No lo sé; ¿está funcionando?

– ¡Shhh! –les chistó alguien desde atrás.

Tomoyo miró a Touya y se escurrió un poco en su asiento. Touya nunca había sentido tantos deseos de besarla como en ese momento, pero le pareció que no era el lugar.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de concentrarse ni diez minutos seguidos en la película, y cuando salieron del cine al aire fresco de la calle se sintió profundamente aliviado. Si la película hubiera durado media hora más, se habría vuelto loco.

El día de Nochebuena, como Nadeshiko y Sakura estaban muy ocupadas con los preparativos de la cena, Tomoyo se ofreció a llevarse a los niños al centro comercial para que compraran lo que se querían regalar unos a otros, y lo que querían regalarles a los mayores.

Primero fueron a almorzar, y mientras comían Takashi le dijo lo que se le había ocurrido que quería comprarle a Touya.

– ¿Un sombrero? ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de sombrero?

–Uno como esos que llevaban los conductores de los trineos el otro día. Le dije al tío Touya que me gustaban sus sombreros y él dijo que a él también, que siempre había querido tener uno de esos.

–Ah… te refieres a un sombrero alpino –desde luego a nadie le quedaría mejor que a Touya. A Tomoyo le palpitó el corazón con fuerza solo de imaginárselo.

Después de comer fueron a una tienda que tenía sombreros de todos los tipos y colores. Mientras sus primos se entretenían probándose los más estrambóticos y bromeando entre ellos, Takashi le explicó a un dependiente lo que quería.

– ¿En verde o en gris? –le preguntó el hombre.

– ¡En verde! Yo creo que a mi tío le va más el verde porque le gusta mucho la montaña.

–Ah, ¿hace montañismo?

–Sí, es el mejor escalador del mundo y tiene una tienda donde venden cosas para escalar.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar reírse. No había duda de que Takashi estaba muy orgulloso de su tío.

– ¿No estaremos hablando de Touya Kinomoto? –adivinó el dependiente, guiñándole un ojo a Tomoyo.

– ¡Sí! ¡Es mi tío!

–Vaya, pues tienes un tío muy famoso, y el verde es la elección perfecta –dijo tomando uno de los sombreros verdes de una estantería–. Pero ¿sabes qué?, en vez de una pluma podemos adornarlo con un pin de un piolet, y uno de la bandera francesa –se los puso al sombrero y se lo mostró al pequeño–. ¿Qué te parece?

Los ojos de Takashi brillaron al ver el resultado.

– ¡Me encanta!

–Nos lo llevamos –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa–. ¿Envuelven para regalo?

El hombre asintió, y Tomoyo le dijo a Takashi:

– ¿Por qué no vas con tus primos mientras pago y este señor me lo envuelve?

Cuando el niño se hubo alejado, Tomoyo le preguntó al dependiente:

– ¿Tendrían el mismo sombrero pero en pequeño, para niños?

El hombre sonrió.

–Ah, quiere uno para el chico. Sí, sí que tenemos.

– ¿Y tiene algún pin con la bandera de Japón?

–Sí, señora.

– ¿Podría ponérselo al sombrero y otro de un piolet y envolvérmelo también?

–Por supuesto; deme un minuto para ir a buscarlo.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Takashi estaba tan excitado con su compra que parecía una peonza fuera de control.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –le preguntó.

–Son casi las seis. Nos vamos a ir a casa a descansar –respondió Tomoyo. Y, como era de esperar, los niños protestaron al unísono–. Tenéis que echaros una siesta o cuando llegue la hora de ir a la Misa de Navidad y de cenar estaréis que os caeréis de sueño.

Esa noche iban a dormir todos en casa de los abuelos y los niños abrirían por la mañana los regalos que les había dejado Papá Noel.

Cuando llevaron a Hien, Shiefa y Futtie a su casa, Takashi le dijo a su primo cuando se estaban despidiendo:

–El tío Touya me dijo que nos aseguráramos de poner los zapatos más grandes que tengamos frente a la chimenea de los abuelos esta noche.

– ¡Qué buena idea!, porque así nos dejarán más dulces –respondió Hien con una sonrisa.

Luego, al llegar a casa de sus suegros, mientras Takashi subía a echarse, Tomoyo fue a esconder su regalo y entró en la cocina para ver si podía ayudar en algo a Nadeshiko, que estaba preparando las tradicionales «matafan», unas tortitas dulces con las que se mataba el hambre antes de ir a la Misa de Navidad.

– ¡Qué buena pinta tienen, Nadeshiko!

–Sí, creo que están saliendo muy bien. ¿Qué tal vuestras compras?

–Bien, los niños se lo han pasado estupendamente. Da gusto ver lo bien que se llevan.

Fujitaka entró en ese momento y la saludó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Dónde está mon petit-fils?

–Lo he mandado arriba, a echarse una siesta.

Nadeshiko, que acababa de sacar la última tortita de la sartén, apagó el fuego y volviéndose hacia su marido, le dijo:

–Y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer nosotros también ahora mismo, ¿verdad, cariño? Te conviene descansar antes de que venga a recogernos Touya a las once. Con lo rápido que pasan las horas, antes de que nos demos cuenta ya estará aquí –luego se volvió hacia Tomoyo–. Gracias por llevarte a los niños; eres un cielo –añadió besándola en la mejilla–. Oye, te noto la cara un poco caliente; ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

Difícilmente podría decirle Tomoyo que se le habían subido los colores a la cara solo porque había mencionado a Touya.

–Debe de ser por la emoción de esta noche; soy peor que los niños –contestó riéndose, y se excusó diciendo que iba a subir a ver a Takashi.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, encontró a su hijo sentado en la cama mirando una de las fotografías de su padre que colgaban de la pared.

–A papá y a ti os encantaba esquiar, ¿eh, mamá? –le preguntó al verla entrar.

A Tomoyo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–Sí, así fue como nos conocimos, esquiando –respondió acuclillándose junto a la cama. Takashi no solía hablar de su padre; a Tomoyo le parecía que llevase una eternidad esperando a que su hijo sacase el tema–. Era el mejor esquiador que he conocido.

Takashi exhaló un suspiro.

–A mí me gusta esquiar, pero no creo que pudiera llegar a ser tan bueno como él. ¿Crees que papá se enfadaría si aprendiese a escalar?

–Oh, cariño… –murmuró ella abrazándolo y acunándolo con ternura–. Por supuesto que no se enfadaría. Te diría que debes hacer lo que quieras hacer, lo que te guste. ¿Sabías que el abuelo Fujitaka fue un gran escalador cuando era joven? –el pequeño asintió–. Pues deja que te pregunte una cosa. ¿Tú crees que se sintió decepcionado porque tu padre quisiera esquiar en vez de escalar?

Takashi se quedó pensando un momento antes de responder.

–No.

– ¿Lo ves? Eso es porque quería a tu padre, y se sintió muy orgulloso de que se convirtiera en un gran esquiador. Pero si a tu padre no le hubiese gustado ningún deporte, le habría querido igual. Lo importante es que estés contento contigo mismo y con lo que quieras hacer en la vida.

La carita de Takashi se iluminó. Parecía que aquello había sido un auténtico dilema para él y que sus palabras lo habían aliviado.

–Ya sé qué quiero ser de mayor.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué quieres ser?

Tomoyo tenía la impresión de que ya sabía qué iba a responderle.

–Voy a escalar montañas como el tío Touya, y voy a ser guía. Me ha dicho que cuando tenga unos años más me llevará a lo alto del Mont Blanc.

Tomoyo suspiró.

–Me alegro de que todavía falten unos cuantos años para eso. Anda, hazme sitio que me voy a echar contigo. Vamos a ver si nos dormimos un poco.

La Place du Triangle estaba a rebosar de familias que iban a la Misa de Navidad en la iglesia de Saint-Michel. Cuando entraron en el templo iluminado con velas, el coro ya estaba cantando villancicos. Tuvieron la suerte de encontrar dos bancos libres y pudieron sentarse todos juntos. Touya y Tomoyo se sentaron en el de delante, cada uno en un extremo, con los niños, y en el de detrás Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Shaoran y Sakura.

En un momento dado, Tomoyo se inclinó hacia delante para mirar a su hijo, que estaba sentado junto a Touya, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a su pequeño, con expresión solemne, hablando en voz baja con su tío.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el altar y rezó porque llegado el momento de volver a Tokio, Takashi no lo pasara muy mal al separarse de él.

Cuando terminó la misa, salieron todos en silencio de la iglesia, pero por las caras de los niños era evidente que estaban impacientes por llegar a la casa. Tomoyo habría dado lo que fuera por sentirse feliz esa noche, pero nada podría cambiar el hecho de que Touya le estaba vetado. Bastante había sufrido ya su familia como para causarles más dolor.

Poco después ya estaban de vuelta en la casa de sus suegros, sentados en el comedor.

Nadeshiko y Sakura se habían superado a sí mismas: salmón, capones, pavo, boudin, helado de canela y bûche de Noël.

Cuando estaban tomando los postres, Fujitaka levantó su copa.

–Esta es una noche para recordar porque volvemos a estar reunidos. Doy gracias a Dios, y os pido que levantéis vuestra copa en recuerdo de quienes ya nos han dejado.

«De quienes ya nos han dejado…». Con la mano temblorosa, Tomoyo alzó su copa con los demás, pero no se atrevió a mirar a Touya.

– ¿Podemos abrir los regalos ya? –preguntó Takashi, rompiendo el silencio que se hizo tras el brindis.

Nadeshiko le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

–Primero iremos al salón y encenderemos las velas del árbol para dar la bienvenida a este hermoso día.

–Ah, es verdad… –murmuró el pequeño, que al parecer había olvidado esa tradición.

Después de que los niños salieran en tropel del comedor, Tomoyo vio a Shaoran besando a su esposa bajo el ramillete de muérdago que colgaba de la parte superior del marco de la puerta.

Apartó la vista y fue a la cocina a por el regalo de Takashi, que había escondido en un armario. Ya iba a salir cuando se chocó con el sólido pecho de Touya.

–Oh… perdona… No te… no te había visto –balbució.

Sin embargo, Touya no se apartó para dejarla pasar, y Tomoyo sintió que sus ojos descendían a su boca.

–Joyeux Noël.

A Tomoyo le palpitaban los oídos.

–Feliz Navidad –murmuró en respuesta.

Hizo ademán de dar un rodeo para salir, pero él la atrajo hacia sí.

–No te preocupes; todo el mundo está en el salón y no vamos a dejar que se eche a perder el muérdago cuando dicen que trae buena suerte –le dijo Touya señalando hacia arriba con los ojos. Tomoyo alzó el rostro y se encontró con que del marco de la puerta de la cocina colgaba otro ramillete que no había visto al entrar–. Y menos aún después del beso de la otra noche; me quedé con ganas de más.

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera decir nada, bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso tan apasionado que, si alguien los hubiese sorprendido en ese momento, se habría quedado sin habla.

En aquel instante perfecto Tomoyo finalmente admitió la verdad para sus adentros: no podía negar, por más que quisiera, que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Touya.

–No estás jugando limpio –murmuró sin aliento cuando finalmente la dejó respirar.

El brillo satisfecho de los ojos de Touya la hizo estremecerse por dentro. ¿Por qué era tan susceptible a él?

–Nunca he dicho que jugara limpio –dijo él con una sonrisa perversa, pero por fin dejó caer las manos de su cintura.

Tomoyo lo siguió fuera de la cocina con las mejillas ardiendo, y rogó porque nadie se diese cuenta.

En el salón los niños estaban ya reunidos en torno al árbol. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, Touya se acercó, tomó una de las largas cerillas, la encendió, y fue prendiendo con ella las velas que habían colgado en las ramas más altas del abeto. Cuando llegó a la parte baja se detuvo, y dejó que los niños encendieran las restantes: una cada uno.

Takashi fue el último. Tomoyo lo vio sacar la lengua, como hacía siempre que estaba muy concentrado en algo para no equivocarse, y una sonrisa afloró a sus labios.

Cuando Touya hubo apagado la cerilla, Nadeshiko les dijo a los niños:

–Ahora abriremos los regalos que nos hemos comprado, y luego os iréis todos a la cama para levantaros temprano y ver qué os ha traído Papá Noel. Cada uno tiene puesto el nombre de la persona a la que pertenece.

Tomoyo, que aún estaba aturdida por el beso de Touya, no recordó que tenía el regalo de Takashi en la mano hasta que vio a su hijo poner cara de pena y murmurar:

–No hay ninguno con mi nombre.

–Está aquí, cariño –dijo yendo a ponerlo con los demás bajo el árbol. Al instante a Takashi se le iluminó la carita–. Pero espera a que grand-père diga que es tu turno para abrirlo, ¿eh?

Takashi asintió, y por el rabillo del ojo Tomoyo vio a Touya sentándose junto a sus padres. Mientras que ella todavía tenía el corazón desbocado, él parecía tan tranquilo.

Fujitaka pidió la atención de todos y se hizo el silencio.

–La primera persona que abrirá su regalo es una persona cuyo nombre empieza por la sexta letra del abecedario.

Todos se rieron, y Futtie, que estaba sentada en el suelo con sus primos, se levantó de un brinco.

– ¡Soy yo! –exclamó, y fue a por su regalo y lo abrió. Dentro había unos patines nuevos que quería desde hacía meses.

–La siguiente persona en abrir su regalo… –comenzó Fujitaka de nuevo– será la persona cuyo nombre empieza por la primera letra del abecedario.

– ¡Esa eres tú, grand-mère! –exclamó Futtie.

– ¡Pero Hien también! –saltó Takashi.

–Es verdad –dijo Nadeshiko poniéndose de pie al tiempo que su nieto–. Venga, Hien, vamos a por ellos.

El de Hien era un balón de fútbol, y el de Nadeshiko un collar de perlas, regalo de Fujitaka.

– ¡Oh, cariño, es precioso! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos antes de darle un abrazo.

Fujitaka sonrió y continuó:

–Ahora, la persona cuyo nombre empieza por la letra número doce del abecedario.

Shiefa se levantó de inmediato y fue a por su regalo: una trilogía de libros de ciencia ficción que estaba deseando leer.

–Y el siguiente será la persona cuyo nombre empieza por la letra número dieciocho.

Takashi, que ya había hecho las cuentas mentalmente, lanzó una sonrisa cómplice a su madre, y Tomoyo, que por una vez tenía una razón legítima para mirar a Touya, admiró su atlética figura cuando se levantó para ir a por su regalo. Tomoyo volvió a mirar a su hijo, que no apartaba los ojos de Touya, ansioso por ver su reacción.

Touya tomó el regalo, y desenvolvió el sombrero.

–Vaya… –miró a su alrededor–. ¿Quién sabía que siempre había querido uno de estos? – Takashi soltó una risita–. ¡Ajá!, ¡sabía que eras tú! –exclamó.

– ¿Te gustan los pins que tiene? El señor de la tienda le puso uno de un piolet cuando le dije que escalabas.

– ¡Me encanta! –Touya fue junto a Takashi, lo alzó en volandas y le abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarlo en el suelo para ponerse el sombrero–. ¿Cómo me queda?

–Estupendamente –dijo Sakura–. Deberías llevarlo puesto todo el tiempo.

–Te queda muy bien, mon fils –asintió su madre.

Cuando Touya volvió a sentarse, Fujitaka prosiguió:

–El siguiente nombre empieza por la letra número veintidós del abecedario.

– ¡Ah, esa soy yo! –exclamó Sakura, levantándose para ir a por el suyo.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la tapa, volvió a dejarla caer con las mejillas sonrosadas, y Shaoran se rió y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso.

–Bueno, y el siguiente regalo es para alguien cuyo nombre empieza por la letra número dieciséis del…

Antes de que Fujitaka acabara la frase, Takashi ya se había levantado con un gritito excitado y fue a por su regalo. Tomoyo contuvo el aliento hasta que rompió el papel que lo envolvía, abrió la caja y sacó el sombrero.

– ¡Eh…! –exclamó boquiabierto. Miró a su madre–. ¡Es igual que el del tío Touya! ¡Me encanta! –Le dio un beso, se lo puso y corrió junto a su tío–. ¿Has visto, tío Touya? ¡Somos gemelos!

Touya le ajustó el sombrero en el mismo ángulo que él se lo había puesto.

–Estás sensationnel, mon gars –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo lo vio tocar el pin de la bandera estadounidense y cómo su rostro se ensombreció antes de sentarse de nuevo y encaramar a Takashi a su regazo.

La apertura de regalos continuó. Fujitaka y Shaoran recibieron coloridas bufandas de lana, y Tomoyo una pulsera con cuentas de porcelana pintada.

Como ya no quedaba nadie por abrir su regalo, Fujitaka tomó la Biblia y leyó el pasaje del nacimiento de Cristo. Cuando terminó de leer cerró la Biblia y dijo a los niños:

–Y ahora todos a dormir para que Père Noël pueda venir.

Los niños se levantaron del suelo y les dieron las buenas noches a los adultos con un beso antes de subir corriendo al piso de arriba.

Tomoyo, Touya, Sakura y su marido se encargaron de recoger la mesa del comedor y fregar los platos, y Tomoyo, con la excusa de ir a ver si Takashi se había dormido, se escabulló antes de que Touya pudiera emboscarla.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas; su hijo había puesto en la almohada, junto a él, el sombrero que le había regalado.

Se inclinó para darle un beso, y cuando se irguió casi se desmayó al ver a Touya en el umbral de la puerta abierta.

–Por fin podemos estar a solas –murmuró acercándose. La tomó de la mano–. Nos vamos a mi casa.

–No, Touya.

–Tomoyo, no tenemos que fingir. Después del modo en que has respondido a mi beso antes, en la cocina, tendrías que saber que era inevitable que llegara este momento. Y no creas que no sepa lo que estás pensando. Estás aterrada de que cuando salgas conmigo por esa puerta ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

–Por favor, no me hagas esto.

–Tengo que hacerlo; tal y como están ahora las cosas la situación es insostenible. Tenemos demasiado que decirnos, así que no perdamos más tiempo.

Tiró de su mano y antes de salir al pasillo tomó el abrigo de Tomoyo, que colgaba del respaldo de una silla. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo la ayudó a ponérselo y abrió la puerta para que saliera.

–No necesitarás el bolso; cuando te traiga de vuelta, yo te abriré con mi llave.

Se subieron al coche y Touya lo puso en marcha. Después de haber sido sentenciado por Tomoyo a doce interminables meses de separación física y emocional, su condena había terminado. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera después de esa noche el pasado había quedado atrás, y Tomoyo lo sabía tan bien como él.

Esa sensación horrible que le había oprimido los pulmones desde que había visto a Tomoyo subirse al avión para volver a Japón lo había abandonado por fin, y mientras conducía le pareció como si por primera vez estuviese respirando de verdad después de todos esos meses. Se negaba a caer de nuevo presa de esa desolación.

Notas: por fin van hablar, espero que les siga gustando la historia, disculpen haber tardado tanto, ya saben dejen sus review, se despide está loca gatita .


	9. Chapter 8

**Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación, sé que todavía no termino las anteriores pero ya se acerca navidad y me encantan estas historias románticas, la historia se llama MAGICA ATRACCION de Rebeca Winters, la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor con mi pareja favorita Touya-Tomoyo espero sus review recuerden la historia no es mía ni la serie de Sakura tampoco (ya quisiera yo****).**

**MAGICA ATRACCION**

CAPÍTULO 8

CUANDO llegaron a la casa, Tomoyo se sentía como una cuerda tensada al límite y a punto de romperse. Mientras Touya encendía el fuego de la chimenea ella se ofreció a hacer un poco de café. Lo que fuera para mantenerse ocupada y mantener aunque solo fuera la apariencia de calma.

¿A quién quería engañar? Cuando llevó las dos tazas al salón y las puso en la mesita, le temblaban las manos de tal modo que derramó un poco de café y tuvo que volver a la cocina a por unas servilletas de papel para limpiarlo.

Touya añadió un tronco más a la chimenea y fue a sentarse con ella. Apenas tomó un par de sorbos de su café antes de volver a dejar la taza en la mesa y comenzar a hablar.

–Cuando Takashi y tú os fuisteis el año pasado, los dos sabíamos lo fuerte que era lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Si no hubieras estado enamorada de mí no te habrías marchado. Ya va siendo hora de que reconozcas que esperabas que funcionara eso de «ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente» y que no ha funcionado. Deberíamos casarnos.

– ¿Casarnos?

Touya entornó los ojos.

–Supongo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que jamás te propondría que fuéramos solo amantes.

Sus palabras enojaron a Tomoyo de tal modo que se le encendieron las mejillas. Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte.

–Y yo supongo que tú me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que jamás deshonraría a tu hermano teniendo un romance o volviendo a casarme. Quería a Eriol, y jamás mancharía su recuerdo de ese modo.

–Nadie cuestiona tu amor por mi hermano, pero está muerto. Igual que Nakuru. Y estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos querría que pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas solos, llorando por ellos –replicó él–. Estamos vivos y estamos enamorados, Tomoyo –añadió con una calma recalcitrante–. ¿Qué hay de deshonroso en eso?

Tomoyo sabía que lo que Touya estaba diciendo era verdad, pero tenía que detener aquella locura.

–Dejando a un lado todas las razones por las que no podemos tener una relación, ¿no has pensado en lo doloroso que sería para Takashi que la gente especulase a sus espaldas si su padre fue Eriol o eres tú? –le espetó–. ¡Las revistas del corazón harían su agosto a nuestra costa, Touya! El escándalo perseguiría a mi hijo durante el resto de su vida – concluyó con voz temblorosa.

– ¡Al diablo con los escándalos, mon amour! ¿Qué más nos da que difundan mentiras y rumores? ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente importa? ¿Tu miedo a lo que los demás puedan pensar, o que tu hijo tenga un hogar feliz? Él mismo me ha dicho un sinfín de veces cuánto le gustaría que pudiéramos vivir los tres juntos.

Tomoyo no quería seguir escuchando. Se acercó a la chimenea y le dio la espalda a Touya, pero él se levantó y fue junto a ella.

–Conozco todos tus temores, Tomoyo; particularmente en lo que se refiere a mis padres. Y por eso voy a dejar el negocio familiar.

Tomoyo giró la cabeza hacia él.

– ¿Qué? –exclamó aterrada.

Touya escrutó su rostro a la luz del fuego.

– ¿Cómo si no iba a mudarme con vosotros a Tomoeda? Abriré mi propio negocio allí. En Tokio no seremos objeto de habladurías ni del acoso de los paparazzi como lo seríamos aquí. Nos compraremos una casa en un lugar tranquilo. A Takashi le encantará y querrá invitar a sus primos a pasar allí las vacaciones y también a sus amigos del colegio. Estará feliz de tener cerca a tus padres y a tus hermanas, y nos las arreglaremos para venir a ver a mi familia cada año.

Lo que Touya estaba diciendo era de una lógica aplastante, pero había un fallo evidente en su razonamiento.

–No digas nada más. Tú no podrías dejar a tu familia y lo sabes –le espetó–. Te necesitan y dependen de ti.

Touya ladeó la cabeza.

– ¿Es así como me ves, Tomoyo?

Ella parpadeó.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– ¿Me ves como un hombre en el que se apoya su familia y ya está?

–No, yo…

– ¿Crees que yo no ansío o que no necesito una vida propia? –la interrumpió él–. ¿Que no quiero las mismas cosas con las que sueña cualquier hombre? Un hogar, una esposa, unos hijos a los que cuidar y ver crecer…

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior.

–Por supuesto que no pienso eso. Es solo que tu padre ha estado muy enfermo, y toda la vida habéis llevado juntos el negocio familiar.

–Pero ya está mejor y tiene a mi madre, y unos empleados perfectamente capaces de ocuparse de todo. Y tiene a Sakura y a su familia. Y amigos. Ya es hora de que yo piense un poco en mí mismo y en lo que quiero: una vida contigo y con Takashi. Ninguna otra cosa en el mundo podría hacerme feliz.

Aquellas palabras sacudieron a Tomoyo por dentro.

–Sé que es lo que quieres tú también; así que no te atrevas a negarlo –le advirtió Touya con fiereza.

–Yo no he… –murmuró ella con voz trémula–. Pero lo que queremos no es posible.

Touya la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

– ¿Por qué no? –inquirió con los dientes apretados.

–Porque el sentimiento de culpabilidad antes o después acabaría destruyendo nuestra relación.

Touya la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó suavemente.

– ¿Qué sentimiento de culpa? Ninguno de los dos hemos hecho nada de lo que debamos avergonzarnos. Uno no escoge de quién se enamora; simplemente ocurre. ¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo Yves?

– ¿Te refieres a ese cuya esposa murió en un accidente de coche?

–Exacto. Tenían un bebé, y la hermana de ella se hizo cargo de él. Al final, Yves acabó casándose con ella. Después de aquello tuvieron dos hijos y son muy felices. No les importó que fueran cuñados. Se enamoraron, y fue algo completamente inocente. A veces pasa. A ti y a mí nos ha pasado. Y para mí Takashi es como un hijo.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿De verdad no te preocupa lo que diría tu familia si supiesen lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?, ¿el dolor que podría causarles? –le espetó angustiada.

Touya frunció el ceño.

–No alcanzo a imaginar cómo podría causarles daño el hecho de que nos amamos.

Tomoyo volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Touya estaba convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, pero llegaría un día en que se daría cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Por el bien de todos tenía que ser fuerte, mantenerse firme.

–Quiero… quiero que me lleves de vuelta a casa de tus padres.

Lo vio apretar los puños, como si estuviera conteniendo la ira a duras penas.

– ¿Y si me negara?

Tomoyo bajó la vista.

–Entonces no serías el hombre maravilloso del que he estado enamorada todo este tiempo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada vio que Touya estaba pálido.

– ¿De modo que ya está? –murmuró en un tono agónico–. ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas.

–No puedo darte otra respuesta –dijo retrocediendo–. Las cosas no pueden ser de otra manera.

–Eso no tiene por qué ser así –replicó él con voz ronca dando un paso hacia ella.

–No te acerques más, por favor… –le suplicó Tomoyo angustiada, retrocediendo varios pasos más–. Bastante culpable me siento ya por el beso de la otra noche. No te culpo, porque yo también te besé, pero estuvo mal –murmuró–. Eriol y yo nos casamos sin decirle nada a nadie, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de nuestros padres. Fue egoísta; cruel. ¿Y ahora quieres que les diga que voy a casarme con el hermano de mi marido? ¿En qué clase de monstruo me convertiría eso?

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Eriol.

–Eso no importa, Touya. No quiero volver a comportarme como una egoísta. Sobre todo con el impacto que tendría en Takashi cuando fuera lo bastante mayor para que lo hirieran los rumores y las insinuaciones de la gente.

–Tomoyo…

Ella se resistió al tono de súplica de su voz.

–No. Cuando terminen las Navidades volveré a Tokio con Takashi, porque allí es donde debemos estar. Y si tengo que pedirle a un médico que me dé algo para sedarlo para que no se desmorone al separarse de ti, lo haré.

Touya apretó los labios.

– ¿Serías capaz de hacer algo así? –inquirió con incredulidad.

–Es mi hijo, Touya. No el tuyo. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Los ojos chocolates que tanto amaba Tomoyo se tornaron gélidos, haciéndola estremecerse por dentro. Lo sintió distanciarse emocionalmente de ella, como si el solo hecho de tenerla frente a él le causara repugnancia. Pero precisamente porque lo amaba tenía que ser cruel con él, para que no cometieran el mayor error de sus vidas.

–En ese caso, yo también haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Aquella ominosa advertencia podía significar cualquier cosa procediendo de Touya, y la aterró durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa de sus suegros, y a lo largo de la interminable noche.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Touya todavía no se había dormido. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta posarse en el sombrero que había puesto sobre la cómoda. Al ver el sombrero que Tomoyo le había regalado a Takashi, idéntico al que el pequeño le había comprado, en un principio había pensado que era una señal de que Tomoyo estaba cambiando de opinión respecto a su relación. Pero luego había visto la bandera Japón y había comprendido que estaba equivocado.

Aunque detestaba admitirlo, era verdad que Takashi era su hijo, y que él no tenía derecho a interferir. Además, decidida como estaba Tomoyo a volver a Tokio y olvidar su existencia, no le estaría haciendo al chico ningún favor si siguiera estando a su disposición constantemente hasta que se marchasen. Y no solo eso; ya no se veía capaz de seguir viendo a Tomoyo día tras día ahora que sabía que jamás sería suya.

Por eso decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer: hizo una llamada y metió en una maleta ropa para varios días. Luego se duchó y se vistió para irse a la tienda. No abrían, naturalmente, porque era el día de Navidad, pero se mantendría ocupado haciendo papeleo hasta que llegara la hora de ir a casa de sus padres para ver a los niños abrir los regalos que les había dejado Papá Noel. La verdad era que no le apetecía nada ir. Se sentía extrañamente viejo y hueco por dentro.

Cuando llegó estaban todos aún desayunando, así que le dio tiempo a sacar los regalos del maletero y ponerlos bajo el árbol.

Momentos después se reunían todos en el salón. Touya vio a Tomoyo tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, evitando todo el tiempo su mirada. Estaba tan bonita que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar los ojos de ella antes de que su familia se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

Los niños comenzaron a abrir los regalos con gran alborozo, y al cabo de un rato ya estaban queriendo probar todos los juguetes a la vez. En un momento dado, aprovechando que Tomoyo y Takashi habían salido del salón porque los padres de ella habían llamado por teléfono, y que los demás estaban ocupados charlando y riendo, Touya se sentó junto a su padre.

–Papá…

–Oye, es imperdonable que te hayas perdido el desayuno –lo interrumpió su padre.

–Lo sé; lo siento. Es que estaba haciendo la maleta y quería revisar unos papeles en la tienda. Esta mañana he sacado un billete de avión.

– ¿Dónde te vas?

–A Zaragoza.

– ¿Te vas de escalada con Yuki?

–No. No he hablado con él. Puede que esté fuera o que tenga otros planes. Voy a alojarme en su hotel y a montar un poco a caballo.

Su padre frunció los labios.

–Entiendo. ¿Y cuándo tienes pensado marcharte?

–Mi vuelo sale esta noche. Sé que acabas de salir del hospital, pero te veo mucho mejor, y tenéis a Shaoran y a Sakura por si necesitáis algo. Además, si hubiera cualquier urgencia no tenéis más que llamarme y tomaré un vuelo para volver enseguida.

Su padre le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

–No tienes que preocuparte; tómate el tiempo que necesites. Te lo mereces más que nadie.

–Gracias. Sé que a Shaoran y a Sakura no les importará acompañar a Tomoyo y a Takashi al aeropuerto el día que se vayan.

– ¿Cuándo se marchan?

–El día después de Año Nuevo. A Tomoyo le preocupa lo mucho que se está encariñando Takashi conmigo, y francamente, a mí también. Por eso me voy. Si no estoy aquí tal vez no le resultará tan duro marcharse cuando llegue el momento.

–Es verdad que el pequeño se ha convertido en tu sombra.

A Touya se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–Es como un hijo para mí. Le quiero como a tal –dijo con voz trémula.

–Y él te quiere como si fueras su padre.

Touya inspiró profundamente.

– ¿Me harías un favor?

–Lo que quieras.

–Si Takashi pregunta dónde me he ido, decidle que he tenido que irme a la montaña a dirigir un rescate, pero no algo peligroso, algo que no lo alarme. Será más fácil para él si piensa que no he tenido más remedio que irme.

Su padre asintió.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Tomoyo llevó a Takashi a jugar a casa de sus primos.

Los niños se pusieron muy contentos al verlo, pero su hijo no parecía igual de entusiasmado.

–Takashi, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

–Creía que el tío Touya iba a estar aquí –gruñó su hijo enfurruñado–. Quería que jugara con nosotros al juego de mesa que me ha traído Papá Noel.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura, que se encogió de hombros.

–No me dijo nada de que fuera a venir. Si le llamamos al móvil y no está haciendo nada importante…

Sin embargo, cuando Tomoyo lo llamó al móvil, no contestó.

–Prueba con mi padre –propuso Sakura–. A lo mejor él sabe dónde está.

Tomoyo llamó a casa de sus suegros. Cuando se puso Fujitaka le explicó la situación. Lo notó titubeante, y le dijo que le dijera a Takashi que Touya estaba trabajando, pero añadió que necesitaba hablar con ella en persona para explicarle algo que no podía decirle por teléfono. Tomoyo, confundida, colgó y puso una sonrisa en su cara, aunque de repente se le había revuelto el estómago.

–Tu tío está en la tienda, pero no puede venir porque está muy ocupado.

Takashi frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y no podemos ir a la tienda a verlo?

–No, cariño.

–Oye, ¿no te sirvo yo? –Intervino Shaoran–. Iba a llevaros a patinar sobre hielo.

– ¡Anda! ¡Qué bien!, ¿eh? Os lo vais a pasar fenomenal –le dijo Tomoyo a su hijo con una sonrisa.

Takashi asintió, pero sin ninguna alegría. Aquel era el comienzo de un nuevo sufrimiento. Touya se había apartado de ellos porque había captado el mensaje, pensó Tomoyo.

Ahora comprendía a qué se refería la otra noche cuando le dijo que él también haría lo que tuviera que hacer.

– ¿No vienes con nosotros, Tomoyo? –le preguntó Shaoran mientras se alejaba con los niños hacia su coche.

–No, patinar no se me da muy bien –respondió ella–. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Cuando se hubieron marchado se disculpó con Sakura, inventándose la excusa de que tenía el depósito del coche casi vacío y tenía que ir a llenarlo, pero que volvería más tarde para recoger a Takashi, y se fue a casa de sus suegros.

Encontró a Fujitaka desayunando en la cocina.

–Hola –dijo yendo a darle un beso en la mejilla–. ¿Y Nadeshiko?

–Arriba, hablando por teléfono con su hermana Delphine. ¿Y Takashi?, ¿lo has dejado en casa de Sakura?

–Está patinando con Shaoran y los niños –tomó asiento frente a él–. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Fujitaka? ¿Dónde está Touya?

Fujitaka se quedó mirándola un buen rato antes de contestar.

–Ha decidido marcharse unos días, hasta que os hayáis ido, para hacerle la separación más fácil a Takashi. Yo le dije que me parecía buena idea.

Tomoyo se sintió palidecer.

–Tomoyo… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Acaso no ha hecho lo correcto?

–Sí, ha hecho lo correcto –murmuró ella con el corazón en un puño–. Es verdad que Takashi se ha encariñado demasiado con él. No sé qué hacer –dijo con voz temblorosa y a punto de llorar.

–Yo hacía tiempo que veía venir esto –dijo Fujitaka–. Me temo que Touya también se ha encariñado demasiado con Takashi.

Tomoyo asintió, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

–Surgió un vínculo especial entre ellos tras la muerte de Eriol.

Fujitaka sacudió la cabeza.

–No, fue mucho antes de eso.

El corazón de Tomoyo palpitó con fuerza.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Eriol era mi hijo, y le quería, pero nunca fue muy buen padre, y me temo que tampoco el mejor marido.

–Yo quise a Eriol con todo mi corazón.

–Lo sé, y seguiste a su lado cuando muchas mujeres en tu lugar no lo habrían hecho. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan leal como tú, y jamás te he oído una mala palabra acerca de él. Pero el hecho es que fue a Touya a quien Takashi echaba de menos cuando volvisteis a Tokio.

–Lo sé –Tomoyo cerró los ojos con fuerza–. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto?

–Yo sé cómo lo arreglaría si fuera tú. La solución es tan simple que hasta Takashi se ha dado cuenta –contestó Fujitaka. Tomoyo abrió los ojos–. Takashi me preguntó el otro día si no podríais casaros Touya y tú.

Tomoyo parpadeó.

–Es verdad, a mí también me lo ha preguntado –dijo la voz de Nadeshiko detrás de ellos.

Tomoyo se volvió y la vio en el umbral de la puerta.

–Para él, con su mentalidad infantil, es lo lógico –continuó su suegra, yendo junto a ellos para sentarse también–. Os quiere a los dos y quiere que estéis juntos. Cuando Touya fue a buscaros a Tokio, yo tenía la esperanza de que hubieras accedido a volver por amor a él. Y creo que no me equivoco si digo que estás enamorada de él, ¿no es así?

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko la miraban tan esperanzados y con tanto cariño que no pudo negarlo.

–Sí, es verdad –admitió con voz temblorosa.

–Lo sabía; estaba segura –murmuró Nadeshiko.

–Fue algo que ocurrió sin darme cuenta.

Sus suegros le sonrieron, y Fujitaka le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

–Pues claro. Esas cosas no se planean; surgen sin más. Sabemos que querías a Eriol, pero ya no está, y ahora Touya y tú os habéis enamorado. Todo el mundo piensa que caí enfermo porque no podía superar la muerte de Eriol, pero la verdad es que también tenía sobre mi alma la infelicidad de Touya. Vi la desolación de sus ojos cuando Takashi y tú os marchasteis.

–A mí me ocurrió igual –dijo Nadeshiko–. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan enamorado. Pero estoy segura de que todo este tiempo ha guardado silencio por temor a que lo rechazaras.

–Anoche… –Tomoyo sollozó–. Anoche me pidió que me casara con él –sus suegros dejaron escapar un « ¡oh!» de alegría–. Pero le respondí… le respondí… Dios, ya os podéis imaginar lo que le respondí –balbució entre nuevos sollozos.

Fujitaka le apretó la mano.

–Pues pon fin a vuestro sufrimiento y dadnos una alegría. Nada nos haría más felices a todos que veros convertidos en marido y mujer iniciando una nueva vida juntos.

Nadeshiko le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

–Lo que te está diciendo Fujitaka es la verdad.

A Tomoyo le dio un vuelco el corazón en el pecho. Podía cambiar las cosas; aún estaba a tiempo.

– ¿Adónde ha ido?

–A España.

– ¿Se ha ido de escalada con su amigo Yuki?

–No, me dijo que tenía pensado alojarse en su hotel, en Zaragoza, y montar a caballo.

Tomoyo había oído a Touya hablar en alguna ocasión de la Posada Pastrana, el palacio que la familia de Yuki había convertido en un hotel.

–Pues no hay más que hablar –anunció levantándose–; me voy a España hoy mismo con Takashi.

Touya estaba muy deprimido, y como no quería hacer cargar a su amigo Yuki con su estado de ánimo, no le había dicho que estaba en España. Esa mañana había salido a hacer una solitaria excursión a caballo a pesar del frío y había estado todo el día fuera. La idea había sido cansarse hasta el punto de caer rendido al volver y no pasarse horas dando vueltas en la cama con los ojos como platos, pero no había funcionado.

Si su padre no acabase de salir del hospital, se habría ido a Puerto d'Ara a escalar los glaciares. Si hubiese tenido una caída o hubiese muerto por congelación no le habría importado, pero le había prometido a su padre que volvería enseguida si hiciera falta, y por eso no se había ido a las montañas.

Por primera vez en su vida comprendió por qué había gente que se emborrachaba cuando tenía problemas. Probablemente porque era una forma de «anestesia» que acallaba el dolor que de otro modo no podía acallarse. Él no quería seguir sintiéndose así, y haría lo que fuera para librarse de esa angustia en el pecho que lo ahogaba.

Por eso, al volver por la tarde de su excursión a caballo, subió a su suite, llamó al servicio de habitaciones y pidió un sándwich vegetal y una botella de brandy. Bebería hasta que ya no pensase en nada. Raramente se emborrachaba, pero esa noche lo necesitaba.

Pocos minutos después llamaban a su puerta. Era un camarero que llevaba lo que había pedido. Estupendo, se dijo Touya con sarcasmo tras darle una propina y cerrar la puerta. Ya tenía todo lo que le hacía falta. Pero antes se daría una buena ducha. Estaba sudando y apestaba a caballo.

Notas: como es cabezona Tomoyo, pero creo que por fin se dio cuenta que ama a Touya, que lindo es el amor, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	10. Chapter 9

**Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación, sé que todavía no termino las anteriores pero ya se acerca navidad y me encantan estas historias románticas, la historia se llama MAGICA ATRACCION de Rebeca Winters, la adaptare a Sakura Card Captor con mi pareja favorita Touya-Tomoyo espero sus review recuerden la historia no es mía ni la serie de Sakura tampoco (ya quisiera yo****).**

**MAGICA ATRACCION**

CAPÍTULO 9

AL LLEGAR al aeropuerto de Zaragoza, Tomoyo y Takashi tomaron un taxi que los llevó a la Posada Pastrana. Tras cruzar el arco morisco de entrada, el taxista detuvo el vehículo frente al antiguo palacio.

–Mami, esto parece el palacio que sale en mi libro de Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa – le dijo Takashi cuando se bajaron del taxi.

–Eso es porque es un cuento árabe y hace muchos años los árabes vivieron aquí en España –le explicó Tomoyo.

Si no recordaba mal, Takashi le había dicho que había sido construido aproximadamente en el año 1000 después de Cristo. Era un edificio impresionante, aunque sin duda habría disfrutado más de su belleza si no estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios.

–Pero aquí no hay lámparas mágicas ni genios –le dijo a su hijo–. Anda, vamos a entrar.

Takashi se agarró con fuerza a su mano, mirándolo todo lleno de asombro, mientras cruzaban el fastuoso y concurrido vestíbulo hasta llegar al mostrador.

–Buenas noches –le dijo Tomoyo a uno de los recepcionistas–. Querría saber cuál es el número de habitación de uno de sus huéspedes: su nombre es Touya Kinomoto.

El recepcionista enarcó una ceja.

–No puedo darle el número de la habitación, pero puedo telefonear a su habitación y decirle que está aquí. ¿Cuál es su nombre, por favor?

–Tomoyo Kinomoto.

– ¿Es usted su esposa?

–No, su cuñada.

El hombre lanzó una breve mirada a Takashi antes de tomar el teléfono.

–Un momento, por favor –marcó un número y esperó–. Lo siento, pero no contesta. Puede que esté durmiendo, o que haya salido.

Tomoyo miró su reloj. Eran las diez y media. Takashi ya debería estar en la cama y ella necesitaba hablar con Touya. Claro que, si había salido, ¿quién sabía dónde podría estar y cuándo iba a volver?

– ¿Podría llamar al dueño del hotel, el señor Yukito Tsukishiro? Es el mejor amigo de mi cuñado y estoy segura de que él le dirá que no hay problema en que me dé la llave de la habitación para subir y esperarlo allí si no está.

Al hombre pareció sorprenderle su petición, y se quedó vacilante, como si estuviera preguntándose si debía molestar al dueño, o por el contrario arriesgarse a molestarlo porque pudiera meterse en problemas si no lo hacía y era cierto que ella lo conocía.

– ¿Podría mostrarme algún documento de identidad?

Tomoyo sacó su pasaporte y el de Takashi.

–Este es de mi hijo, que viene conmigo.

El hombre los miró, se los devolvió y le dijo:

–Siéntense un momento mientras telefoneo, por favor.

–Muy agradecida.

Tomoyo y Takashi fueron a sentarse, y a los pocos minutos el recepcionista abandonó su puesto apresuradamente para acercarse a ellos.

–El señor Tsukishiro está al teléfono y quiere hablar con usted.

Un profundo alivio inundó a Tomoyo.

–Gracias. Vamos, Takashi.

Tomó su maleta y siguieron al recepcionista hasta el mostrador, donde le tendió el teléfono.

– ¿Hola?, ¿Yuki?

–Hola, Tomoyo, bienvenida a Zaragoza –la saludó el amigo de Touya al otro lado de la línea–. ¡Qué sorpresa!

–Lo sé; perdona que te moleste. Fujitaka me ha dicho que Touya está aquí, alojado en tu hotel, y necesito verle. El recepcionista ha intentado llamarle a la habitación, pero no contesta. A lo mejor está fuera, pero se trata de algo muy importante y tengo que hablar con él.

– ¿Han tenido que ingresar otra vez a su padre? –inquirió Yuki preocupado–. Touya me dijo que había estado muy enfermo.

–No. Está bien. Es algo entre Touya y yo.

Yuki se quedó callado un momento antes de decir:

–Comprendo. Vuelve a ponerme con el recepcionista. Le diré que te dé una llave de su habitación.

–Que Dios te bendiga, Yuki. Espero poder pagártelo algún día.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Touya, Tomoyo llamó a la puerta varias veces, por si estuviera durmiendo, pero al ver que no había respuesta introdujo la tarjeta en el lector.

La luz se puso en verde al desbloquearse el cerrojo, pero cuando giró hacia abajo el picaporte y entró se chocó con Touya, que solo llevaba puesta una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Su espectacular físico y el vello oscuro que salpicaba su pecho hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas. Era evidente que acababa de salir de la ducha.

– ¡Tío Touya!

Takashi se abrazó a sus piernas, y casi lo despojó de lo único que lo tapaba. Cuando Tomoyo por fin se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara vio que estaba completamente anonadado. Por no decir lo guapo que estaba con el pelo mojado.

–El abuelo dijo que estabas aquí –le dijo el pequeño–. ¿Cómo es que no contestabas al teléfono?

Touya todavía estaba mirando a Tomoyo. Debía de pensar que estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

–No lo he oído –murmuró como si estuviera en trance.

– ¿No te alegras de vernos? –inquirió Takashi.

Tomoyo estaba segura de que ni siquiera oyó la pregunta de su hijo.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Touya se hizo a un lado, y cuando Tomoyo hubo entrado y dejado la maleta en el suelo, cerró la puerta.

Tomoyo paseó la mirada por la lujosa suite y vio sobre la mesita un plato tapado y una botella de brandy abierta junto a un vaso medio lleno. Touya no solía beber. Eso le dio una idea de lo mal que debía de estar.

– ¿Puedo tomar un poco de tu zumo de manzana, tío Touya? –Dijo Takashi, que se había acercado a la mesita–. Tengo mucha sed. Y hambre también.

La pregunta de Takashi pareció devolver a Touya a la realidad.

–Eso no es zumo, mon gars –respondió yendo junto a él antes de que pudiera beber del vaso de brandy–. ¿Sabes qué se me está ocurriendo? Que podrías darte un baño y mientras yo llamo al servicio de habitaciones para que te suban un zumo y un sándwich de queso fundido. ¿Qué me dices?

Takashi asintió y corrió al cuarto de baño mientras Touya iba hasta la mesilla de noche para llamar. Segundos después se oyó el ruido de la bañera llenándose y a Takashi jugando con el agua.

– ¡Este cuarto de baño es enorme! –le oyó exclamar.

Tomoyo sonrió, se quitó la chaqueta y se agachó para abrir la maleta y sacar un pijama de Takashi, una muda de ropa interior y su cepillo de dientes. Fue al baño a llevárselos, y cuando regresó a la habitación vio que Touya ya había colgado el teléfono y se había puesto un albornoz.

Sus facciones se habían endurecido y tenía los labios apretados. Se quedó mirándola largo rato antes de hablar:

–El día de Nochebuena me dejaste muy claro que no querías nada conmigo. ¿Por qué has hecho este viaje cuando podías haberme dicho por teléfono lo que tengas que decirme? –le dijo en un tono gélido.

–Porque no se le dice a un hombre por teléfono que quieres casarte con él.

Al oír sus palabras, la expresión de Touya cambió por completo. Por un instante, antes de que fuera hacia ella, parecía que hubiera sufrido un shock.

Tomoyo también fue hacia él y le puso las manos en los hombros.

–Porque todavía quieres casarte conmigo, ¿no? Yo quiero ser tu esposa más que nada en este mundo. Oh, cariño, hemos perdido tanto tiempo… Me niego a perder ni un minuto más.

–Tomoyo… –murmuró Touya, tomando su rostro entre ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos.

–Perdóname por infligirnos a los dos tanto dolor –le suplicó ella–. Esta mañana, como no podíamos encontrarte, fui a hablar con tu padre. Cuando me dijo que te habías ido, me derrumbé. Tendrías que haberme visto. No podía parar de llorar; me sentía tan mal…

–Dímelo a mí –contestó él con voz temblorosa.

–Cuando tus padres me dijeron que nos daban su bendición, decidí de inmediato que tenía que venir a buscarte –le dijo Tomoyo con la voz tomada por la emoción–. Touya, no me he sentido nunca tan querida como me haces sentir tú. Yo te amaré del mismo modo, y cada instante del día sabrás cuánto significas para mí –le prometió entre sollozos.

Touya tomó sus labios, y todo lo que no podían decirse con palabras se lo dijeron a través de ese beso. Tomoyo, libre al fin para expresarle su amor, habría seguido besándole eternamente si sus pulmones no le hubiesen acabado recordando que tenía que respirar.

–Si no hubieras venido… –murmuró él estrechándola entre sus brazos–. Siento como si te hubiese amado toda mi vida. Al pensar que ibas a marcharte de nuevo… No podía soportarlo.

–Yo tampoco –respondió ella antes de cubrir su apuesto rostro de besos–. Eres todo mi mundo.

–No me dejes nunca, Tomoyo. Sería mi fin.

–Te quiero –le dijo ella–. Siempre te querré. Lo supe cuando viniste a Tomoeda a buscarme. El sonido de tu voz me atravesó igual que un rayo. Y la alegría de volver a verte… –se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas–. No te lo puedes imaginar.

–Creo que sí puedo –respondió él–. Como viste, no me habría ido sin ti.

– ¿Mami? ¿Estás llorando?

Tomoyo se volvió.

– ¡Takashi! Sí, cariño, estoy llorando –dijo enjugándose las lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué?

–Pues porque acabo de decirle al tío Touya que voy a casarme con él. Es que, ¿sabes?, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que llevaba queriendo decírselo.

– ¡Bieeen! ¿Y cómo es que has tardado tanto?

Touya le puso las manos en los hombros a Tomoyo y la besó en la nuca, haciéndola sentirse algo mareado.

–Porque antes había un montón de cosas que teníamos que resolver, mon gamin –le dijo a Takashi.

– ¿Y cuándo vais a casaros?

–Lo más pronto posible –le contestó Touya, rodeando la cintura de Tomoyo con los brazos.

– ¿En una iglesia?

–Claro.

– ¿Y vendrá toda la familia?

–No se lo perderían por nada del mundo.

– ¿Y vamos a vivir en tu casa?

Touya besó en el pelo a Tomoyo.

–Pues estaba pensando que podríamos construirnos una casa en Les Mouilles. Tengo allí unos terrenos y tú podrías decidir cómo quieres que sea tu habitación. ¿Qué te parece?

Takashi estaba tan contento que se abrazó a las piernas de los dos.

–Creo que no me costará nada acostumbrarme a tanto cariño –le susurró Touya a Tomoyo al oído, antes de morderle suavemente el lóbulo.

– ¡Eh, están llamando a la puerta! –dijo Takashi apartándose de ellos.

–Debe de ser que traen tu comida –respondió Touya, y besó a Tomoyo en el cuello antes de ir a abrir.

Minutos después estaban sentados los tres comiendo.

– ¿Puedo decirle a Hien que os vais a casar y que vamos a vivir muy cerca de él?

Tomoyo asintió.

–Tan pronto como volvamos a Chamonix.

– ¿Podemos volver mañana?

–Mañana a primera hora –respondió Touya revolviéndole el cabello.

– ¿Dónde dormimos nosotros, mami? –le preguntó Takashi a Tomoyo poniéndose de pie.

Touya se levantó también.

–Esta noche vas a tener tu propia cama –le dijo.

Fue hasta el sofá, tiró de la base bajo los cojines y lo convirtió en cama.

– ¡Eh! –exclamó Takashi excitado–. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

–Es magia –bromeó Touya–. Anda, súbete que vamos a arroparte.

Le dieron los dos un beso de buenas noches, y aunque Takashi le pidió a Touya que le contara un cuento, apenas había empezado cuando se quedó dormido. Había sido un día agotador para él, y lleno de emociones.

Tomoyo y Touya compartieron la cama de matrimonio.

–No puedo creer que al fin te tenga en mis brazos –murmuró él entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella–. Je t'aime, mon trésor.

–Si supieras la cantidad de sueños que he tenido en los que me susurrabas esas palabras… –le confesó ella hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

–Yo también. Pero ya no son sueños; ahora es de verdad. Nuestra vida juntos no ha hecho más que empezar.

–Está embarazada de seis semanas, madame Kinomoto. Y parece que todo va perfectamente. Felicitations! –Le dijo a Tomoyo el ginecólogo de Sakura con una sonrisa–. Y, según mis cálculos, el bebé debería nacer aproximadamente en la primera semana de noviembre. Ya puede vestirse.

Tomoyo dejó escapar un grito de alegría y se incorporó en la camilla. Touya se iba a poner loco de contento. Takashi probablemente tendría celos al principio del bebé, pero Touya y ella sabrían hacerle ver que iban a seguir queriéndole igual aunque no pudieran prestarle tanta atención.

–Estoy impaciente por decírselo a mi marido. Acabamos de construirnos una casa y vamos a empezar a mudarnos hoy mismo.

–Pues, dadas las circunstancias, deje que sea su marido quien cargue con las cajas de la mudanza –dijo el médico guiñándole un ojo.

–Lo haré.

Esa mañana, después de llevar a Takashi al colegio, Touya y ella habían vuelto a la cama y habían hecho el amor por última vez en su casa. Esa noche tenían planeado estrenar la nueva casa haciendo el amor en su nuevo dormitorio.

Lo que Touya no sabía era que cuando le había dicho que tenía que ir a hacer unas compras y que se reunirían luego en la nueva casa, iba a irse derecha a su cita con el ginecólogo.

Cuando llegó, Touya aún no había llegado. La casa era verdaderamente la casa de sus sueños, pensó admirándola desde fuera: bonita pero moderna, de tres plantas, con amplios ventanales y un jardín delante y otro detrás.

Entró, y estaba paseándose por las distintas habitaciones, imaginando cómo las decorarían, cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y cerrándose en el piso de abajo. Touya había llegado por fin. Salió al pasillo.

– ¡Estoy aquí arriba, Touya! –lo llamó.

Él apareció al pie de las escaleras.

– ¡Ah!, ¡hola! Ya está aquí el camión de la mudanza –le dijo entusiasmado.

Tomoyo sonrió y bajó para ayudarle a indicar a los transportistas dónde tenían que dejar cada cosa.

Cuando finalmente se marcharon, un par de horas después, Tomoyo ya no podía aguantar un segundo más para darle la gran noticia.

Lo tomó de la mano y le dijo:

–Ven conmigo arriba. Quiero decirte algo antes de que llegue el resto de la familia, pero quiero que sea en un lugar más especial.

La sonrisa lobuna de Touya la hizo estremecerse de deseo por dentro.

–Si esa es tu manera de decirme que quieres que estrenemos el dormitorio, no hace falta que me lo digas dos veces –la alzó en volandas y empezó a subir las escaleras.

–Cariño, después de todo el peso que has estado levantando a lo mejor no deberías hacer esto; no quiero que te hagas daño en la espalda.

– ¿Me estás llamando viejo? –inquirió él cuando llegaron arriba, antes de dejarla en el suelo.

Tomoyo lo besó en la barbilla.

–No. Es solo que no quiero que te pase nada. Ahora te necesito más que nunca.

Touya la miró confundido.

–Ven –lo instó Tomoyo, tirándole de la mano.

Cuando entraron en el dormitorio, Touya la atrajo hacia sí.

– ¿Qué querías decirme? –le preguntó expectante.

Tomoyo, que no quería hacerle esperar más ni podía esperar más, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, lo miró a los ojos y le dio la noticia:

–Vamos a tener un bebé. El doctor Simoness me lo ha confirmado esta mañana. Nacerá en la primera semana de noviembre.

Touya la levantó del suelo con un grito exultante de felicidad y la hizo girar con él.

– ¿Es verdad, mon amour? ¿No es un sueño? –le preguntó dejándola en el suelo. Los ojos le brillaban como si fueran zafiros.

–No, no es un sueño, es la verdad –murmuró ella.

Touya la alzó en volandas de nuevo y la llevó hasta la cama. La depositó con cuidado sobre ella y se tumbó a su lado. La besó en los labios, en el cuello y después en el vientre, antes de posar su mano sobre él.

–Estoy impaciente porque podamos notar las patadas del bebé –dijo Tomoyo.

Touya estaba inclinando la cabeza para besarla de nuevo cuando se oyó fuera el ruido de un claxon. Touya emitió un gruñido muy cómico que hizo reír a Tomoyo.

–Me parece que ya están aquí nuestros invitados. ¡Verás cuando les demos la noticia!

Habían invitado a toda la familia porque iban a celebrar una pequeña fiesta para estrenar la nueva casa.

Minutos después ya estaban todos festejando y disfrutando, sentados a la mesa, de la comida que habían llevado Nadeshiko y Sakura.

Takashi se acercó a su madre con una porción de quiche mordisqueada en la mano.

– ¡Mami! ¿Podemos poner un cuarto de juegos en la habitación que hay al lado de la mía?

Tomoyo lanzó una mirada a Touya, que estaba devorando la comida que tenía en el plato mientras discutía con su padre y Shaoran un nuevo proyecto.

–Me temo que no va a poder ser, cariño, porque esa habitación ya está reservada para alguien.

Cuanto antes preparara a su hijo, mejor. Su respuesta hizo que todos giraran la cabeza hacia ella.

– ¿Para quién? –preguntó Takashi frunciendo el ceño.

Touya le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice a Tomoyo.

–Para un bebé que va a venir a vivir con nosotros –contestó ella.

– ¿Un bebé? –repitió su hijo anonadado–. Pero… ¿cómo puede ser?

–A veces pasa –respondió Touya con una sonrisa divertida.

Todos los adultos sonrieron también, y Touya se levantó y fue junto a él y a Tomoyo.

–Pero yo no quiero que venga ningún bebé –protestó Takashi.

Touya se acuclilló junto a él con una sonrisa.

–A este sí que lo querrás –dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

–Pero, papá –le dijo Takashi, que había estado llamándole así desde la boda–. ¿De verdad tiene que venir a vivir un bebé con nosotros?

–Pues claro que sí, es nuestro bebé, otro Kinomoto.

Takashi miró a su madre.

– ¿Vas a tener un bebé, mamá?

–Sí, cariño.

– ¡Sí! –repitió Touya lanzando los brazos al aire.

Takashi corrió junto a sus abuelos.

– ¿Por qué está papá tan contento?

–Tú también lo estarás cuando llegue tu hermanito. O hermanita –dijo su abuela.

Por primera vez en su vida, Takashi se quedó sin habla.

Touya miró a Tomoyo y los dos se echaron a reír porque estaban muy enamorados y no se podía ser más feliz.

Notas: que les pareció la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado como yo, sé que tarde en subirla, pero tuve unos pequeños problemitas, pero ya la termine, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita .


End file.
